


Second Chance

by Nikkimoon25



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 63,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkimoon25/pseuds/Nikkimoon25
Summary: Magnus Bane thought he had lost the love of his life over 10 years ago. But who is this man standing opposite him offering to be his bodyguard?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 68
Kudos: 244
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Welcome to my fanfic "Second Chance"!
> 
> This chapter is a trial to see if you all like it and see if I should continue with it. This is my first time publishing on Archive of Our Own so please be nice! I have published before on other sites but under a different name and I mainly wrote 'The Vampire Diaries' and 'Fairy Tail' fanfiction. I have about 6 chapters written so far and I'm hoping that I can finish this story soon so I can work on other stories I am currently writing at the same time as this one. I'm a big Shadowhunters fan (Malec is officially my OTP!) and I hope you enjoy what I am currently writing. This will not be a weekly update thing so please be patient and I will try and write and upload as soon as I can.
> 
> This is currently rated Mature because I am not sure what direction I may take this story yet.
> 
> Much love and Merry Christmas!
> 
> Nikkimoon25

“But you can not just leave like that! Your parents have no right to do this to you!” I shout at the tall dark haired man across from me

“They can and they will apparently Mags. There is nothing I can do. I’ve been told that I leave at the end of the week”

“But it’s the army Alexander! You’ve almost 18! If they had waitied a few more months then you don’t have to go! It would be your choice not theirs! You are not a fighter! Don’t they realise that they are setting you up practically for slaughter! I don’t want to be seeing your name on the news saying that you have been killed in some attack gone wrong!” My hands were shaking as I was pacing the floor trying to make sense of why my best friend’s parents think that it is a good idea to send their son off to the army. “Did they even say why they are sending you? There’s no just reason”

Alec sighs “Well. I guess there is no reason to lie to you since I am going to away soon. You’re my best friend Magnus and I’ve been trying to find a way to tell you this for some time now but I guess I’m out of time.”

My heart jolts in surprise. Alexander Lightwood is not one to be shaken and right now his hands were shaking, he was refusing to look at me, instead moving his eyes to anywhere but me. It’s like he is toying with something in his mind. Like he really wants to tell me something but he is doubting himself. I decide to take action to calm him down. “Hey” I say placing both of my hands on either side of his face forcing him to look at me “What’s wrong. You can tell me anything you know that right?”

I watch as Alexander’s features relax in my hands and almost melt into my hands as our eyes meet. I smile at him trying to silently encourage him.

“I…I wanted to tell you that…….I have wanted to sign up to the army for a while and I knew this was how you were going to react. I didn’t want to upset you and I’ve been trying to find a way to tell you that this is what I have wanted for while.”

My face falls. I can tell when Alexander is lying and he is definitely lying to me right now. I sigh as I nod and accept the cock and bull excuse he has just given me. Alexander has always been against joining the army. His adoptive brother Jace joined the army as soon as he could legally sign up and Alec was always going on how the army is dangerous and how he was worried about Jace being deployed and not returning. Joining the army made sense for Jace. He was a fighter, a born soldier. He needed that form of stability in his life that the army gave and you could see that it suited him well when he came home for the holidays. Alexander was not one of those people. He wanted to be a writer. He already had a few manuscripts to publish but he never found the courage to send them off. He was against using guns and was never really one for following rules. He lived by his own rules and I happily was by his side encouraging him all the way to embrace the individual he was.

I sigh resolute in the fact that there was nothing that I could do to change things. “Fine. If you are going, then we need to throw you a big going away party.”

Alec smiles as if he was relieved “This is you. Of course there would be a leaving party”

“Hey!” I protest “I love a good party and this is a good excuse as any to have one”

“It’s not like I’m going away forever Mags. It will probably for a few years before I find something else to do anyway. I know some friends who had the army help them move off to different career paths after a few years of service”

“I bet none of them wanted to be a writer though did they?”

Alec shakes his head “No. But you never know. It might do me good. I’m not exactly good in a fight. You’ve always had to bail me out when someone’s tried to punch me”

I nod and smile, trying my best to hide the hurt in my chest. “That’s true. But this time I’m guessing it will be Jace that will be helping you out, not me” My heart tugs at the idea of anyone hurting Alexander but that small silver lining of Jace probably being in the same regiment as Alec makes me feel slightly better. It just means that someone will be there to have his back even when I can’t.

Alec nods “Yeah. Maybe.”

“Just promise me that we will always keep in touch. Don’t leave me for your new army buddies right? I mean, I’m a little jealous that you get to see all of those fit looking bodies every day” I joke making him laugh. I came out as bisexual to Alexander a few months ago and he took it really well. He apparently said that he always knew that I had a thing for men and women and was waiting for me to tell him. Alec was at least half right.

“I promise that if i meet any good looking men that are worthy of my best friend then I will send them your way” He joked

I grin in response because what else can I do? Yes I am into both men and women but Alec doesn’t know the whole truth.

My type is women…..

and Alexander


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling generous so here is chapter 2! 
> 
> Just so you know I'm planning for most, if not all of this story, to be in Magnus' POV

As promised, I had managed to plan a big going away party with all of our friends two nights before Alec’s leaving day. It didn’t take much convincing from everyone to join us on short notice. After convincing Alec’s parents to go out for the night so that he could have a night to say goodbye to his friends properly, the house was packed with people drinking, playing games and definitely lots of people making out. It also sounded like the advice I gave to Alexander to make sure the doors upstairs were locked was not listened to if the creaks from the ceiling were anything to go by. 

As I was passing through to the kitchen, I ran into a stunning black haired beauty who enveloped me in a tight hug.

“Magnus! Thank you for organising this party for Alec. I know that he wouldn’t have let me organise one for him”

“Isabelle. I know you are Alexander’s little sister but there are just some things only a best friend can do. In this case, make sure Alexander has the best send off possible” I grinned at her

She grinned back at me with a few tears lingering in her eyes. “I know you don’t want him to go as much as I do” I stiffened in the hug knowing that she had hit the nail on the head. On the outside I was happy and enjoying the party, I mean who doesn’t like a good party, but on the inside I was crushed. Even thought I had pretty much spent every day with Alexander after he told me he was leaving, I hated the idea that I was not going to see or hear from my best friend, and secret crush, for months on end. I remember it happening when Jace left and how upset Alexander and Isabelle were when Jace was not allowed to contact them for a few months so he could adjust to life in the army and being away fromhome comforts. 

“It’s not like we have a choice Isabelle. Alexander chose this and you know what he is like once he sets his mind to things” 

Izzy breaks from the hug and looks at me concerned “What are you on about? Alec never chose this” 

I look at her perplexed “But that’s what he told me. He told me first that your mum and dad was forcing him to go but then he finally told me that he had wanted to go for a while and just didn’t want to tell me because he knew how I would react” 

Isabelle looked a little taken aback “Ah okay. Yeah…uh… that’s why he didn’t tell you first thing.” 

I scowled at Izzy “What aren’t you telling me Iz?” 

She waved her hand to dismiss my comment “Nothing. Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Come on let’s go get a drink and dance the night away. I need as many of those amazing cocktails you make in my system before mum and dad get home” 

“Now you’re speaking my language” I grin, grabbing a few bottles to make a massive cocktail for the pair of us. 

After lots of dancing and many drinks later, the party is starting to die down as people started to leave. The alcohol was definitely making it’s way through everyone’s system but there was one person who I knew could not hold their liquor and he was the guest of honour tonight. Knowing this, I went off to go and find Alexander. I decided to try his room first, which was currently empty. I tried Isabelle’s room as sometimes he likes to hide out there when there are parties downstairs but instead I found Izzy and her boyfriend Simon making out on her bed. 

Shocked at the idea of being caught, they both jump seeing me open Izzy’s door. 

“Magnus what the hell!” Simon groans at me causing me to roll my eyes. 

“Oh come on. I’ve seen worse from you two” I jest causing them both to blush “I’m looking for Alexander. Have you seen him?” 

“I think I last saw him talking to Clary outside” Izzy answers. 

“Okay thanks” I say turning to close the door and leave them to it. 

“Wait!” I hear Isabelle shout stopping me “There’s something I need to ask you” 

“But babe, can’t it wait?” Simon protests 

“No this can’t and you know why” I watch as Izzy throws Simon a daring glare which shuts him up immediately and causes me to chuckle. Izzy is most definitely not one to be held in her place. 

“What’s wrong?” I ask 

“Magnus” She sighs and pats a space on the bed to gesture me to sit down next to her. I pause. The only time she ever does this to me is when there is something that she needs a serious conversation with me about. I sit down next to her with Simon on her other side. She grabs my hands in hers and starts to run her thumb over them almost comforting me. “You know how much I love you and you know that you mean the absolute world to Alec but I need to ask. Are you ever going to tell Alec how you really feel about him?” 

“Izzy. I don’t think we should-“ 

“It’s okay Simon.” I interrupt “How- how long have you known? Does Alexander know?”

“He doesn’t know and I’ve had my suspicions for a while. Just the way you look at him is different to how a friend would” 

I sigh “I’ve wanted to tell him but I’ve always held back because I know that it would ruin our friendship. Plus, now he going away I don’t see the point. There’s no reason to start something that we can not finish.” 

Izzy sighs loudly “You boys are unbelievable” She mutters under her breath but just loud enough that I can hear it still. “He needs to know before he goes Magnus otherwise you will never tell him and you may forever regret it. Just go outside and talk to him. He is going to miss you terribly when he goes so spend as much time with him as possible” With that she shoos me out of her room, leaving me to find Alexander. 

Just like Izzy predicted, Alec was sitting outside on one of the garden bench’s leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, holding a bottle of beer in both hands. I’m quite used to seeing Alexander like this when he has had too much of a party. He normally does this to get a bit of quiet. That was originally how we met. We were both at a house party and decided to go outside to get a bit of piece and quiet and as they say the rest is history. 

“Hey you” I say causing Alec to look up in my direction. He smiles when he realises it’s me and looks back down to his bottle of beer as I sit next to him on the bench. “Getting a bit much?”

“You know me so well” We both laugh. 

“How are you feeling? Nervous yet?” I ask trying to make some form of idle talk

“Not really. Just hate the idea of going and not seeing everyone for a while” He answered sullingly 

“Oh come on. You won’t fully be on your own. You’ll have Jace with you” 

“Yeah. But I won’t have you there with me” 

“As much as I will miss you, I am not going to join the army just to spend time with you” I joke causing Alec to laugh 

“No offence, but I don’t think you would last 5 minutes. Anyway you need to focus on your clothes designing. Some of the stuff you have designed is really good.” I beam at Alec

“We can always write to each other and stuff. I’m not going anywhere while you are gone” 

“I hope so. I don’t think I can live without you Mags.”

“I already told you” I say moving myself so I am on my knees infront of him, my hands on his thighs, forcing him to meet my gaze. God he has beautiful eyes “I’m not going anywhere” I say sternly

“I hope you know how much you mean to me Mags” He said placing a hand on my cheek. I decide to break down my walls slightly and melt into his hand, enjoying the feel of it against my skin. 

I smile “I wonder if it is as much as you mean to me Alexander” 

“Probably not” He chuckles. 

He needs to know before he goes Magnus. Isabelle’s advice currently running through my head and with a lot of liquid courage in my system I decided that Isabelle was right. Alec does need to know. I need to tell him. But how do I go about it? I look down, breaking eye contact with Alec, thinking that if he can’t see my face then he can’t see how nervous I currently am. 

“Listen Alexander. There is something that I need to tell you. I don’t want you to leave without knowing how I feel” I take a deep breath. It’s now or never. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“When I say how much you mean to me, I need to tell you that you mean……more to me than a friend” 

“Of course I know that. I’ve been hoping you would say something to me for a while.” Alec laughs 

“You do?” I ask surprised 

“We’re best friends Magnus. Do you think that I don’t know? Have you ever thought that I think of you more than a friend as well?” 

I laugh softly “Izzy was right. We are unbelievable” 

“What do you mean?” 

I decide to bite the bullet, ignoring his question “Can I show you how much you mean to me?” 

Alec stares at me and slowly nods, a slight smile gracing his face. With that confirmation I lean towards him and linger, hovering my lips over his, giving him a chance to back out. But he doesn’t. Instead he grabs my head in his hands and gently presses his lips against mine.


	3. Chapter 3

10 years later 

“Magnus……Magnus……..MAGNUS!” I jolt out of my daydream as I am brought back to the room I was currently in. I look around and see the woman that is standing in front of me. 

“I’m sorry Maia. I was just lost in my head”

“Yeah I can see that. Look I know that today is a bit of a hard day for you so I think we need to stop the meeting for now and carry on tomorrow”

“No no. It’s okay. Carry on” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah I’m sure.” 

“Okay then. So as you know the tour for MB clothing is coming up. First and foremost are you happy with the clothes you have designed to be put out onto the runway?” 

I nod “I am”

“Okay. Also are you happy to attend the fashion week shows in London, Milan, New York and Paris?” 

“Yes. I have already cleared my calendar for it all” 

“Okay good. Now, onto something that I know you are probably not going to like” 

I look up from my desk to the stunning woman in front of me. She started to run a hand through her hair, a nervous tick of hers. 

“Ragnor Fell thinks that you may need security to join you on the tour. In particular, he wants you to have a bodyguard with you at all times.” 

“What? Why? I’m a fashion designer not the bloody Queen of England” 

Maia smirked “With the amount of glitter you love to use in your outfits, some would argue otherwise” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked 

She laughed in response “Nothing for you to worry about Magnus. Look, since MB clothing is the newest clothing line on the scene, everyone wants to know you and get to know you. It is purely covering ourselves. You can never be too careful.” 

I sigh “And Ragnor insisted on this?” 

Maia nodded “He did” 

“Alright. Fine. But they had better have a decent personality. I don’t want some boring person following me not saying a word to me the entire time” 

Maia smiled “I’ll see what I can do” 

I nod as I finish working on my sketch pad for my latest design as Maia leaves the room. I put down my pencil and put my head in my hands. Today is never a good day for me. I look at my design in honour of the man that I once gave my heart to over 10 years ago and lost almost instantly. It was a black fitted dress with little hints of bright startling blue. The neck straps have been designed in a D shape to mirror that of an archers bow and had a thin line of silver running down the middle of the straps to imitate an arrow. I close my eyes and think about the amazing man with his jet black hair and startling blue eyes holding a bow and arrow on a random Saturday afternoon in the park as I laid there near him sketching. They were my favourite times with him together. We were so relaxed and I got to secretly watch as he flexed his muscles with every nock and release of an arrow. 

I don’t know how long I sat there for staring at the design in front of me. It’s perfect. Almost as perfect as the man was himself. I write down the name of my design at the bottom with tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I decide to pour myself a whiskey and take a sip. I then look at a black and white photo of the very man that has inspired my career and in particular this very dress which is now named after him. He is smiling, eyes wide staring at the camera. I raise my glass to the photo and take a sip. 

The tears finally spill over as memory after memory of the man runs through my head. It’s been almost 10 years to the day that I got that harrowing call meaning that I would never see him again, hear his laugh, spend countless hours just sitting and talking and putting the world to right. Watch him just enjoying life, before it all got taken away from him so suddenly.

“I wish you were here with me to share all of this. You always said that I would make it one day. This is for you. I miss you…..Alexander”


	4. Chapter 4

After a month of finalizing details and making last minute adjustments to my fashion line, it was time to finalize the traveling for my tour. But that in turn meant that I needed to meet my new bodyguard. To say that I am excited to meet this new person was easily the biggest understatement of the century but I knew that it was needed to happen. My PR manager Ragnor Fell and best friend for many years had insisted and for that I will allow it. I knew that to make him happy I had to placate. I was assured by Ragnor that the man was the best of the best. He came from an army background and went in to the secret service to retire into private body guarding all in the space of 10 years. Needless to say even I was impressed when I heard this. Clearly if the guy is this good then he should be protecting someone important like royalty. Not some little fashion designer who was going on a jaunt around the world to parade his newest fashion line. Hiring him was a little overdramatic - even for me.

It was a horrible rainy Tuesday and I was sitting in my office. I was finishing off my sketches for some more designs that came into my head when Ragnor knocked on my glassed office door. I beckoned him in. 

“Morning” I greet with a smile as Ragnor sits on the sofa in the corner of my office. “Care for a martini?” 

“It’s 10 in the morning Magnus” Ragnor chastises 

“Well it’s happy hour somewhere in the world my dear” I joke walking over to my drinks cart pouring myself a martini and Ragnor a scotch. He can never say no to the vintage scotch I always keep for him. “So how can I help you?” I ask sitting on another sofa opposite Ragnor. 

“I have your bodyguard waiting for you downstairs. I was wondering if you are willing to meet with him to finalize details for your trip.”

I groan in my head “Sure. Do I least get to know his name so I can greet him properly?” 

“Yes. His name is Alexander” I freeze in my seat momentarily before shaking my head. I momentarily think that it’s him but my heart drops reminding me that Alexander had been dead for years. I know that Alexander is a popular name. It should not faze me that someone else has the same name as….him. Maybe he has a nickname that I can call him instead so I don’t have to use his given name so much. 

I will have to sort that out another time. For now I put on a brave face and nod my head. “Very well sent him up” 

As Ragnor goes downstairs to get this….. Alexander, I walk back to my desk. I thought about creating a more comfortable approach  
for my bodyguard, which would be ideal, but now knowing his name has already set my walls up. No. Sitting behind my desk is fine. It creates the barrier that I need right now. To maintain a level of professionalism I decided to continue with my sketching rather than continue drinking on the sofa. I was just finishing off a beautiful neckline on a blazer when someone knocked on my door. 

“Come in” I said waving my hand for them to come in, my mind a little more preoccupied on getting the colouring correct. 

“Magnus. I would like you to meet Alexander. He is your bodyguard for the tour.” 

“Okay. Thank you Ragnor. Take a seat Alexander and I will be right with you”

“Thank you Mr Bane” My eyes widen. The voice sounds very familiar. Almost like…. No. I shake my head and try to slow down my heart. What a silly pipe dream. 

“Mr Bane is my Father, please call me-“ I look up and I stop dead. The man in front of me hasn’t seemed to have aged a day. My heart stops as I stare at the beautiful man before me. How is he here? Am I dreaming? Yes that's it I must be dreaming. Did he have a twin that I never knew about? They do say there is someone in the world who is your twin so I guess it could be possible. No. This is just my mind playing tricks on me that's got to be it. I take every inch of the tall dark haired man in front of me. Taking in the features that I knew like the back of my hand. His tall, lean, muscular frame. The dark suit he was wearing that fitted him perfectly, his hair slightly tousled with that ‘rolled out of bed’ look that he always was able to pull off, his strong jaw that now sported a bit of light stubble that really suited him and by far his best feature of all, those eyes. I used to get lost in those eyes for hours as he spoke about everything and anything. Such a bright blue that almost reminded you of clear water. They were always striking against his dark hair and light complexion. I used to be able to read those eyes like a book in all capital letters. But this time, those eyes are guarded. Clearly they have seen things and want to hide things from me. 

“Hello Mags” Was all he said softly. His voice melodic and ringing in my ears. A voice that I never thought I would hear again. My vision starts to blur as tears threaten to fall down my eyes. He is here. My…. 

“Alexander” Is all I can say. My mind is racing a million miles a minute and doesn’t want to stop. 

“What…. what are you doing here?” 

“I was the one assigned to be your bodyguard. Well, actually I volunteered when I found out it was you.” Alec said grinning as he waved his hands around just like he used to when he was describing things. It always used to help him think and process what he was trying to say. But now, seeing those hands, suntanned with faint scars on them, it brought me back to the night where it all happened. When we confessed how we felt about each other. How his hands ran through my hair, the feel of his fingers gracing my scalp and down my neck to finally settled at my waist as we made love for the first and only time. Those magical hands were in front of me almost mocking me as I thought I would never get to see them, maybe even touch them, again. 

As my eyes traveled from his hands to his captivating eyes, there was only one thing that clouded my mind, that I had to speak out loud. 

“You’re dead. How is this possible?” I stand up and position myself in front of my desk. As I eye Alexander again, I slowly feel a tear trickle down my face. I tried to wipe it away but more tears seemed to follow. 

“Mags. I can explain” Alec tries but my head and heart are fit to burst with anger, rage, sadness, confusion, elation that I was finally seeing him again in front of me. I shake my head furiously as I start to pace around my desk, laughing to myself.

“This is not even possible. You’re just a mirage that I’ve concocted in my head. I’ve officially gone insane. I miss my best friend that much that I am visualising him standing in my office just before I meet another person by the name of Alexander.” 

“Magnus. Please I can explain-”

“YOU DIED!” I bellow, watching Alec silence and stiffen in front of me. We stand there motionless for a few seconds before I continue. Tears fully flowing down my face, which I’m almost certain has ruined my make up. “I went to your funeral! I have mourned you for the last 10 fucking years and suddenly you come back say ‘hey Mags’ and you think that this was all going to be water under the bridge? Do you honestly think I was just going to let the last 10 years blow over just like that?” I spit snapping my fingers to emphasize my point. “Where the hell have you been! Why haven’t you called? Just to tell me that you were alive! I was so worried about you when you left to go to the army and you stopped responding to my letters, my phone calls, everything!” 

“I had to” 

“Had to what? Be a jerk and ignore your best friend. The best friend who you told you loved just before you left. The best friend who was the first person you had ever slept with? The best friend who said you would never forget? I waited for you! I promised you that I would wait for you and I held that promise until I had to watch, what I thought was, your body being put into the ground! I didn’t eat or sleep for days after that. I normally take today off. Did you know it’s been 10 years since you supposedly died? I was going to visit your grave tonight like I do every year! Now I know it’s all been for nothing because you clearly couldn’t give a shit!”

Alec rubbed his face with both of his hands in frustration before putting one out in front of him, palm out, as if begging for me to calm down. Well, there was no way of that. 

“Magnus. Before you say anything else you have to listen. I’m going to tell you everything but you can not interrupt. Please can you do that for me?” 

“That’s a tall order coming from you.” I snide

“I know. You have every right to be mad at me. Everything will make sense once I explain. Once you know the facts, you can decide whether you believe me or not.” 

I breathe a heavy sigh and decide to sit down at my desk while Alec sits on the sofa. I definitely need this desk as a barrier right now before I punch this gorgeous man in the face “I’m listening”


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is the truth of what happened to Alec
> 
> Honestly I have been really nervous about uploading this chapter. I have rewritten this about 5 times over the past few weeks so I hope that my hard work has paid off on this.
> 
> Please be nice with your comments. 
> 
> I always go on the policy of "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all" 
> 
> Thank you for reading

“Ten years ago I did join the army. I did go and serve for a few years like I said I would. They told me that I had excellent leadership skills and promoted me just over a year after joining, to be a sub-leader of one of the platoons. I wanted to tell you everything Magnus but we got shipped overseas to help with the war happening in Alicante involving a group called ‘The Circle’ and I never got the chance. We helped a group who called themselves ’Shadowhunters’ and we were ambushed by Circle members. To this day, officials tell me that I did nothing wrong as a leader. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time but I feel so guilty every time I think about it. Half of my group were killed onsite while the rest of us were captured. I worked out that I was help prisoner for about a year and a half. They were killing us off one by one when demands were not met and we were refusing to answer their questions.” Alec froze in his seat staring at the floor, leaning over on his elbows rested on his knees. “I was next. They left the higher ups for last, thinking we would be more beneficial once we cracked. But the interrogation training had kicked in so we kept quiet all of the time and they were getting tired of it. They were about to kill me when Jace’s platoon came in and rescued us all. I had never been so happy to see sunlight and fresh air than I had that day. We were all malnourished and dehydrated, covered in scars and broken bones from being tortured, we had no access to sunlight the entire time so we had no idea how long we had been down there for and our captures never spoke english around us except from when they were interrogating us.” 

“Once we had been rescued, questioned and had months of therapy, those of us who survived were granted a choice to stay in the army or not. A few of them decided to leave the army entirely. I don’t blame them to be honest. Part of me really wanted to leave, but once I found out how The Circle were still terrorising Alicante, I had to take them down to make sure no one else went through what I did. I got offered a unique position to go undercover. To avoid being caught out, Alexander Gideon Lightwood had to die. I had to disappear completely and I’m so sorry that I had to put everyone through this but it had to be done to make sure no one was going to go after my family." 

“What hurt me the most was that I was there at my own damn funeral. I watched as you gave my eulogy, as you cried by an empty gravestone begging for me to still be alive and for all of this to be a joke. I heard every damn word and it killed me inside. But seeing you like that gave me more clarification that I had done the right thing. I had saved your life by pretending to lose mine. You were safe. You were able to become the amazing designer that I knew you could be. Izzy and Simon were safe and could get married and start a family one day without watching over their shoulders. Jace is…just Jace and is apparently dating Clary from what I have heard.”

I still sat there silent with my hands almost in prayer covering my mouth while leaning on my desk. Shit. This was a lot to handle. My head seriously hurts right now from all of this new information. I struggled to fight the tears that were still trickling down my face from my previous outburst. Hell. I was still mad at him for not contacting me but him explaining what happened has managed to put a lot of things into perspective.

“Does anyone else know you’re alive still?” I had to ask

“I’m going to talk to everyone after seeing you but Jace knew I was alive the whole time” 

“What!” I screamed anger bubbling in me. I’m going to be having serious words with Jace when I see him. We would normally meet up every year on Alexander’s “death” anniversary at his grave. I doubt he would go there tonight anyway now that the truth was out. 

“I had to have someone on the inside who could keep tabs on everyone for me to make sure that no threats were heading your way. He is what we called my Parabatai which is a partner who I could safely relay information to and who could bail me out if I ended up compromised. Everyone in my position had one and I chose Jace. Please don’t be mad at him Mags. I needed him to keep my sanity and remind me of why I did what I did in the first place. I think I lost count over the years how many times I have wanted to come home” 

“Izzy once told me that you never wanted to go into the army in the first place. Was that true?” 

Alec nodded “I wasn’t given a choice.” 

“Of course you was given a choice. They couldn’t force you but you went anyway.”

“I had already disappointed my parents enough with wanting to be a writer. All they ever told me was that it was not a realistic job and that I should do something worthwhile and constructive rather than having my head in the clouds all day. I knew my parents were homophobic so who knows what they would have done if they had found out that I was into guys too. I felt so much pressure to hide who I truly was that I wanted to throw them off the scent. All I ever heard about was how amazing Jace was doing, how amazing it was that Jace had found himself a proper career path in the army, how he had become a proper man. So I thought doing this would not be too much of a big deal but it would take the heat off me for a while. I was planning on trying to find a way to get myself permanently discharged home after 6 months but of course, it never happened. 

I laughed softly in disbelief “I knew you were lying to me when I originally asked you about going” 

Alec grinned “You always saw right through me” 

“That’s what being a best friend was meant to be about” I said dripping as much sarcasm as I can into it. 

Alex suddenly looked at me straight faced and sagged his shoulders. “Look Mags. I need to be serious with you now. I am meant to be your protection while you are on your tour. If this is too much for you then I need to know now so I can get you a replacement.” 

“Am I in any danger since you have now…come out of hiding?” 

Alec grinned “Oh don’t you worry. Those people will never be seeing the light of day again.” 

“Did you… kill them?” 

Alec scoffed “All I can tell you is that the leader Valentine Morgenstern is dead and The Circle is gone. I can’t tell you anymore than that.” 

Racking through my brain, I remember reading in the paper a few weeks ago that Valentine Morgenstern was a highly wanted man who was killed recently in a set of planned attacks. To think that Alexander was caught up in all this awful group for years……….

I thought for a moment and nodded. “Okay” 

“Okay?” 

“Yes. Okay. You can be my security Alexander. You know my backstory. You know me as a person and Ragnor was very insistent that I have you with me.” 

Alec smiled “Great.” 

“But that doesn’t mean that I haven’t quite forgiven you yet.” I walk up to him and place a hand on his cheek. Alec sinks into my hand just like he did all those years ago as I stare in the clear blue abyss of his eyes once more. “I’m just relieved that my prayers were finally answered and I get to see you again” 

Alec throws me a lopsided grin and places a hand over mine as I shiver and my heart jolts alive again after 10 years “I’ve missed you Mags” 

“I’ve missed you too”


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this has taken so long to upload, I was focusing on uploading another ff on here but now I am going to be focusing more on my shadowhunter stories!
> 
> Hope it was worth the wait 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos so far. Seeing them always make my day :)

An hour later after finally going through security details with Alexander, my phone buzzed. I looked at the phone and saw that Jace had sent me a text.

“Are you still on for tonight?” It read

I look up to Alexander who is just about to leave for the day. “Alexander” 

He turns around to face me. 

“Does Jace know that I know about you?” 

He nods. “I told him this morning that I was going to tell you today. I didn’t say when though”

“It’s just…. he’s asked me if I still want to meet up tonight. On your…’anniversary’” I put up two sets of fingers to do an air quote sign “myself, Jace, Clary, Simon and Izzy would all meet up at your grave and then go to dinner.”

Alec sighs. “Well I don’t see why this year should be any different. Maybe make the dinner for 7 rather than 6 this time?” He grins

“But do the other’s know about you yet?”

“No. I was going to see them after seeing you. I guess it would make more sense to do it all at once rather than individually.” 

“You do realise that they are all going to react like me but probably worse.” 

Alec nods. “I know. But I can’t keep living this lie anymore and it’s better that I explain my situation to everyone at once to avoid mixed messages” 

“I guess that makes sense” 

So I decide to call Jace and tell him that I am still on for tonight apart from one…addition. “I know about Alexander” 

There was a slight pause before I heard his reply “You do?” Jace softly asks concerned 

When I remember that I am on the phone and I have to use my words I answer. “Alexander’s here right now. He’s explained everything” 

“Shit. Are you okay Magnus? I’m so sorry I had to keep this from you. They make us sign contracts and everything to make sure nothing gets leaked. I’ll come over right now and make him leave if you want me to.” 

“No need Jace. I’m okay. I understand. I think it’s safe to say that you now owe me a life debt.” 

“You’ve got it. Anything you want. Listen it’s only you and me that know right now. Alec says that he wants to tell the others but I don’t want to do it in front of his grave. That’s too morbid even for my tastes.” 

“You’re right. Why not get everyone to come to my loft. That way when things will inevitably go South, we have a safe space where we can air everything without being overheard.” 

“That sounds like a plan” 

Evening rolled around quicker than I imagined. I think my head was about to explode with how heavy of a day this has been so far and it’s not even over yet. I’m very much in need of a long hot bath and a lot of martini’s from my minibar but alas that is not going to happen. Izzy, Simon, Clary and Jace are all here currently having a drink in my living room. Jace and I managed to convince them to have some drinks at my loft first before heading out afterwards. It was perfect. I had told Alec to be here in 15 minutes. My heart can not stop racing with nerves. This night could go one of two ways. It could go horrendously wrong and turn into a riot, or the amount of tears between us all will turn my loft into a lake. Either way, it was not going to be pretty. 

“So Magnus. Where are we heading to tonight?” asks Izzy

“It’s a surprise my dear. Give me a few more minutes and we can go. I just need to finish getting ready” 

“Oh come on Magnus. How much makeup are you going to put on this time? Don’t forget the glitter fiasco a few years ago” Simon jokes. I sigh inwardly. I had decided that I would change things up a bit and put on some body glitter and go out to a club. It ended up clumping together and went everywhere, making me look like a weird form of a mermaid all night. It was safe to say Jace and Simon was thoroughly amused. I have not touched the stuff since. 

I shudder “How can I forget” 

I checked my phone as it buzzed, receiving a text from Alec telling me he was outside. It’s showtime. 

“Everyone. I have an announcement to make.” Everyone stops what they are doing and looks at me. I give Jace a small nod who understands what I have planned next. “I have brought you all here under false pretenses. We are not going out tonight.” 

Clary looks at me worried “Magnus, what’s going on” 

I pause, trying to get the right words out. This was a really sensitive subject and I wanted to play it right. “I have someone waiting outside my loft right now who wants to see you all and honestly, I don’t know how well you all going to take to seeing him.” ‘Again’ I think in my head. 

“Magnus you should have said if you have got a new man in your life” Simon said. 

“Well, he is not entirely new. That’s the problem.” 

“Oh by the angel, it’s not Imasu is it?” Izzy asked. Imasu and I were.. a situation gone very wrong through our entire relationship. I was still hung up on Alec at the time and it just never worked out as I couldn’t provide all of my attention to him. 

“No not Imasu. But all of you know him.” 

“Well, spare the dramatics and open the door then and let’s see him…again I guess” Clary said. 

I just nod and turn around to go and open the front door slightly. As I peep the door open, standing in front of me is Alexander, dressed in simple black jeans, black boots, a khaki shirt with his signature leather jacket. He looks really nervous. 

“Are you ready?” I quietly ask. 

He takes a deep breath and nods as I open the door fully, letting him come into my loft in full view of everyone in my living room. 

Everyone is silent with eyes wide open as Alexander makes his way slowly into the living room with hands in his jeans pockets. He hunched in on himself, preparing himself for the blow that we expect is coming. I stare at Jace who has his hand on Clary’s and I notice that Izzy has a hold on Simon’s hand squeezing it tight as tears start to fall down her face silently. 

No one says anything as Jace stands up and walks over to Alexander and gives him a hug of reassurance and stood on one side of Alexander while I stood on the other.

Before anyone could say anything, Isabelle stood up, letting go of Simon’s hand as she slowly walked over to Alexander. She held her hands out gently as if she couldn’t believe what she was seeing in front of her. Part of me wanted to do exactly the same thing earlier so safe to say, I don’t blame her. Her hands move up to touch his face, as if to memorise it and to make sure it was in fact her big brother standing in front of her. 

“Alec?” She asked hopefully as she looked directly at him, her hands still caressing his face.

“Hi Izzy. I’m home.” He replied softly, tears welling in his eyes too. That was everyone’s undoing as Izzy tackled her big brother in a hug and sobbed loudly, refusing to let go. I look over to Jace who gives me a nod and large grin while walking back over to Clary who has her hand over her mouth in shock to give her support. We definitely did the right thing bringing everyone here. 

Simon is the first to say something. “I don’t understand. How can you be here?”

With Izzy still in his arms, Alec turns to look at Simon. “It’s a very long story and one that all of you deserve to hear. That fact that I have gone away for so long is just wrong and I can explain everything I promise.” 

With that, Alec motioned for everyone to sit down and for the next few hours, we all sat and listened as Alexander told us what had happened to him, answering any questions along the way. Looking around the room, it was safe to say that everyone took it a hell of a lot better than I did. Izzy still had not let Alec out of her sight and refused to leave his side while he talked to us. Alec even explained about Jace’s involvement and how he told me earlier today. 

“I can’t believe you had to go through all of that” Simon gasped when Alec was finished

“It was worth it for you all to be safe.” Alec countered

Izzy shook her head. “Right now I don’t care. I finally get my big brother back” 

“If I’m honest, I’m surprised that you haven’t shouted at me yet” 

“Oh believe me, I really wanted to when you first thing came through the door, but now that I know what happened to you, I can’t be mad at you. You have always been so loyal and committed to keeping people safe even if you suffer in the process.” Izzy answered “I just missed you so much and I’m so glad that my prayers had been answered. I feel like I am going to wake up tomorrow and this is all going to be a dream”

Alec laughed “Trust me, I’m not going away again” 

“Well. Apart from going on tour with me” I joke 

“Well yeah, that’s true. But not like before then. I promise no more hiding” Alec chuckled 

For the rest of the night we sat and talked. Alexander made sure that everyone got a private moment with him to talk. Simon for some reason looked a little paler when his private moment with Alec finished but he looked happy. I smile. I’m guessing Alec gave him the ‘big brother talk’ making up for the last ten years. 

I laugh to myself as I lay on the couch, my cat chairman meow curled up on my lap. I never really had a family to call my own. I have an estranged Father somewhere in the world and a Mother who passed away quite a few years ago. I felt so alone and jealous of all of my friends. They had their own families whereas I was just on the edge somewhere. But as I look around the room, seeing everyone laughing and enjoying everyone’s company, my heart filled. Finally resting his eyes on Alec, I felt the missing piece of my soul finally resting into place after being absent for so long. 

For the first time in years, I am fully content. 

I realised that I didn’t need brothers, sisters or parents to make a family. It’s one that you make on your own. For me, this is my family.


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all
> 
> Thank you for your patience. Joys of the outside world delaying me posting this. This is just a little side chapter but I hope you liked it anyway. I'll try and post something again soon!

“Wait a minute. So you’re saying that your bodyguard Alexander, is THE Alexander?” 

“Yes” 

“Your childhood best friend Alexander” 

“Yes” 

“The one who died”

“Yes” 

“The one who was your first-“ 

“YES!”

The woman who sat in front of me wearing nurse’s scrubs with her black hair tied back into a neat bun, just stared at me wide eyed as I told her everything that had transpired yesterday. I seriously needed someone to talk to after my talk with Alexander and Catarina was the only person who could have a partial judgement. I couldn’t exactly talk to Ragnor about how awkward this situation could get and my other best friend Raphael is not who one goes to for advice like this.

“Wow. I did not see that coming” 

“Trust me Catarina, I don’t think anyone would have.”

“How are you feeling about all of this?” 

“I suddenly feel like I’m in a movie where the Oscar nominated plot twist has just happened!” I joke trying to lighten the mood. “Honestly? I’m still processing. I thought I had lost him for good Cat. He was my best friend, my first crush, my first… everything.” I sigh as I slump backwards on the sofa we’re currently sitting on in my living room, with a wineglass in my hand. 

“It sounds like someone up there has decided that you two need another chance.” Cat grins at me 

“Oh come on. You know that I don’t believe in all that ‘stars aligned’, ‘fated person’ mumbo jumbo bullshit.” 

“Only because you thought you had lost the love of your life. Who else can say that they have been given this opportunity again?”

“I know. But I can’t just forgive him instantly Cat. I need to get to know him again. He is so… different. More mature. He has seen and done things I wouldn’t even comprehend. He is not the Alexander that I know anymore but I believe him when he says that he is sorry. Sadly, ten years of heartache is not something you can forget overnight.”

Cat places her hand on mine as she takes a sip from her wineglass. “I know my friend. You have both grown up. You both need to reconnect and find that common ground that you had all of those years ago. Think of it this way. If Alec didn’t want to see you again, he would have stayed under the radar and you two would never have met again. He has been incognito for 10 years, I’m sure he would have been able to keep that up if he wanted to. But he wants to get to know you again. He wants to be there for you. Being your security guard is the best way he can do that.” 

I stare at Catarina as my head starts to shake and I shrug my shoulders in defeat. “I’m scared Cat. I don’t want to lose him again.” 

Cat placed a hand on my cheek in support. “You won’t. It’s like you said before, having Alec as your security guard is purely a way of placating Ragnor for the tour and as much as I love you, no one is going to want to do anything to you. You are just a fashion designer. You don’t own millions, you are not royalty, you are not that famous yet.” 

“Oh geez thanks” I scoff mildly offended

“My point is, that like you have said a thousand times before, Alec is not really needed. Think of him as another PA if you really must. Alec will probably be so bored on the journey since from what you told me over the years, he’s not exactly into his fashion anyway. It means you basically get to spend the next few weeks with your old best friend from your childhood. Oh the horror!”

I laugh “I guess you’re right. What harm can it do? Plus if it gets Ragnor off my back so I can work, I think I can manage this.” 

“That’s the spirit! Now” She says as she pours herself another glass of red wine. “What does he look like now? Is he still hot?” 

I groan “Hot does not even describe it Cat. He’s tall, slim but muscular, has that stubbled beard and natural bed head look. I don’t understand how someone can be that good looking. I can’t believe that could have all been mine if he hadn’t gone into the army in the first place!” 

“Well now, you get that opportunity again” 

I shake my head “I can’t go there with him again. He works for me. It will be a major clash of interest” 

“Who says people need to know” 

“Oh you know me when I get with someone. I’m beyond obvious, I can’t do the secret relationship thing.” 

“You are the boss. You can do what you like! Plus, when have you ever cared about what people think?” 

“It’s not that. I need to stay professional. I can not make Alexander a distraction. I need to focus and network for the next few weeks. Afterwards I can maybe think about having a life again” 

Cat sighs. “Okay Magnus. But you need to let yourself be happy one of these days and not focus purely on work. Promise me when you come back, we will go out for drinks.”

I smile “I promise” 

For the rest of the night, Catarina and I discuss all of the places and events I am going to for the next few weeks. When she leaves, I head to bed after my usual night time routine of showering and removing my makeup. As I get under the golden silk sheets, I turn to look at a photo frame on the side of my bed. It has two pictures of Alexander and myself from the night before he left for the army in it. One was when we had just told each other that we loved each other and someone (Clary later confessed it was her) managed to sneak a picture of us kissing under the large tree in his back garden and next to it was another picture where Alexander’s arm is around my shoulders, with my arms is around his waist curled into him. We were laughing about something (what it was escapes me now. Probably something Jace or Simon did) but they are my favourite pictures. Alexander looked so happy and the pictures seemed so natural. My stomach leaps at the idea that I could possible have this again. We never really got an opportunity to start what could have been. 

I chuckle as I close my eyes at the thought that maybe Cat was right. 

Maybe this is the universe giving us our second chance.


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Hope you are still enjoying this fic. First and foremost, I need to make clear that I do not follow anything to do with fashion week nor have I been to Milan so all of this is either guesswork (I like to call it artistic licensing ;D) and googling so if I get anything wrong please correct me. Small hint of Malec in these chapter but more is coming I promise you!

One week later, it was time to start my ‘tour’ of MB clothing. The first stop was Milan. This one to me was always the most intense so I was always happy to get this one out of the way. With over 40 shows happening over the week, I was keen to visit as many as possible as well as sort out my own runway show. As myself and Alexander made our way to the airport, Maia was in the car with us, filling in all of the details that we needed to know. 

“Okay. So Alec has all of your security detail covered. As you well know, he will be escorting you everywhere you go, but there will a few extra people about at the fashion show who Alec will be managing. Don’t worry. You are not alone with doing this. As these shows are always shown in palaces in Milan, the security will be doubled, plus there will be personal security or management of each person invited.” 

“You will be expected to do interviews for magazines and reporters while you are here. There will be the usual pre-approved questions, who are you wearing, are you excited etc. Answer as many as you can but try to be vague. Always keep them wanting more as they say.” Maia grinned. 

I nodded. It wasn’t my first fashion week but it was my first one as a respected designer. I would get in as a part of the public in previous years so this year I will be seeing everything in a different light. 

“Are you okay Magnus?” Alec asked next to me 

“Yeah I’m fine. Just a little nervous I guess.” 

“First time seeing things from behind the curtain?” Alec asked. I nodded. “Don’t worry you will be fine. This is your lifelong dream having your own fashion line at fashion week Magnus! Plus I’ll be with you every step of the way. You’re not doing this alone.” 

I smiled as I grabbed his hand “Thank you” 

The flight seemed to go quicker than I expected. I guess it helped that I slept most of the way. I had Alexander next to me and I somehow may have accidentally woken up half way through to Alexander sleeping with his head on my shoulder, softly snoring. I couldn’t help but smile and wonder. Maybe if he hadn’t left for the army, this could have been us. I take a deep breath in, enjoying the smell of my sandalwood shampoo that he must have used letting it lull me back to sleep. 

Within a few hours of landing, we were in our hotel rooms (Alexander insisted on having the room next to mine just in case he needed to get to me quickly) unpacked, and on the red carpet of the first event for Milan fashion week. It wasn’t as hideous as I remembered last year. I was actually walking down the carpet and talking to reporters, making sure that I have a few minutes for each person, Maia and Alexander moving me along when I was taking too long. As we entered into the grand hall of an 18th century palace, I take a minute to look at the beautiful artwork and tapestries on the walls and on the ceiling. It was stunning. As I was taking particular interest in the angel statue in the corner, I hear a voice behind me. 

“You have always had a keen eye for the angelic haven’t you Magnus” 

I freeze as I recognise the voice behind me. 

“Shame I can’t see the same in you Camille. It wouldn’t be befitting to your character” 

“No need to be hurtful Magnus” She snides playfully “I know you’ve missed me” 

“You mean miss seeing you flirt with other men?”

“Aww. Are you still upset with me about that little Russian?” 

“Upset? Me? No. I stopped feeling something for you a long time ago.” 

Camille smirks as she turns to look between Alec and Maia. 

“Maia. Always nice to see you. How’s Bat? I bet he is just… wonderful” 

“Camille” Her scolds. “Bat’s fine thanks, now that he is away from you” 

“Oh please tell him for me that I am free if he ever wants to…. chat again.” 

“I think we need to move on Magnus. People are starting to watch” Alec whispered in my ear. 

“And who do we have here?” Camille eyes Alec leaning into my ear “He’s definitely your type Magnus. I’ll be surprised if you haven’t tried to have your way with him already. I’m Camille Belcourt” Camille put her hand out for Alec to kiss, but instead he lightly shakes it out of politeness. I smirk. There is no way Camille is going to charm Alec, no matter how hard she tries. 

“Mr Lightwood. Magnus’ head of security”

“Well Mr Lightwood. If you get bored of Magnus here, you can always look after me.” She flirts attempting to run an arm down Alec’s arm, but I intercept quickly, grabbing her wrist.

“That’s enough Camille. I think we need to head inside before we end up in the papers for some scandal.” 

Camille smirks “Touchy about the staff are we Magnus? Well, we wouldn’t want a scandal now would we” With that she walks off. 

As Alec and Maia and myself take in a deep breath in relief, I plaster on a fake smile, turn around for the cameras and continue to walk inside the building with Alec and Maia closely behind me as I utter a mantra to myself to try and calm down. I am at fashion week in Milan. I belong here. I need to put on a good show. 

As I walk into the main building and off the red carpet, I can’t help but overhear the conversation between Alec and Maia behind me as I grab a flute of champagne that is floating past me on a waiter’s tray. 

“So what was that all about?” Alec asks Maia

“Camille and Magnus used to date. It was safe to say that it was a toxic relationship. Magnus was so in love with Camille but Camille was just a bitch. She had Magnus wrapped around her little finger. He was so desperate to be happy, she was willing to give him the attention that he craved and he would do anything for her.” 

“Rude” I comment in my head. But with a sunken feeling in my stomach I can’t help but know that she was right. I was still heavily hung up on Alexander and Camille was the only one who managed to take my mind off him at the time. Camille was the one who came up with the idea in the first place of us dating as a way to expose my brand. At the time it seemed like a good idea. I know it wasn’t the most conventional way, but with the joys of social media it helped me out career-wise. I got to know the best designers, the right people to speak to for advertising, I basically got to acquaint myself with everyone who was the right person in the know. For that I would date Camille again and again, even if it meant getting my heart broken on every occasion. 

“Their relationship rocketed on social media, which launched Magnus’ profile. Magnus has already filled me in on your relationship with him, and I know you were undercover, but even I am so surprised that you have no idea who she is.” 

“I’ve never been on social media. It’s far too traceable nowadays. I would have been found out while I was undercover straight away so I avoided it to keep my identity safe” 

“Smart. Everybody posts everything about their lives nowadays on social media. Anyone can have access to any sort of information if they try hard enough. I think that was the first time they have seen each other since they broke up. Magnus was a mess for ages afterwards and the online shippers were desperate for them to get back together.” 

“Shippers?” I can’t help but smirk at how adorable Alec is right now.

“Oh right you wouldn’t know. They are the fans that “ship” a certain couple. They always combine the names together. For example, Camille and Magnus’ fans are called ‘Banecourts’

Alec scoffs. “That sounds ridiculous” 

Maia laughs. “It does. But it gets you instant online fame. Camille is a big deal in the industry and Magnus flew to fame as soon as the relationship started and so did his brand. Suddenly everyone wanted to know him, celebrities wanted to wear his designs. He was an overnight sensation through association.” 

“So you are saying that I need to be aware of any crazy stalkers?” Alec questions 

Maia laughs “Oh by the angel no. Just Camille. She’s manipulative and clearly wants Magnus all to herself again” I just laugh in my head. Like I would ever get back with Camille again. The 'ship' sailed a long time ago. 

A few hours later, I was pacing the floor at the backstage of the runway and trying not to shout at the nearest person, who happened to be Maia. “Oh by the angel. What am I going to do? The colour lighting for the runway is wrong, one of the dresses has ripped and someone has managed to put fucking makeup over one of the white tops!” 

“Deep breaths Magnus. You are going to be fine. You need to stop stressing out” Maia tries to placate me as I am pacing the floor backstage. My show is about to start in ten minutes and suddenly all of these problems arrived at once. I am never one to deal with stress well and right now, I really am not dealing with it well at all. 

“But I can’t! What am I going to do!” I practically yell in frustration. Maia leads me to the nearest sofa and sits me down. 

“First off, you are going to sit here and take calming breaths. We can’t have you having a panic attack and miss your debut. I’m going to get a runner to get you a martini and leave the problems to me. The rip is by the waist so we can probably put a belt over it, that’s not a problem. Someone is already trying to remove the makeup stain and I will have a talk to the lighting designer about adding a more warmer colour to the show. Deal?” 

Magnus sighs. “What would I do without you Maia” 

“You would probably be up shits creek.” I laugh at the likelihood of that being true. Maia has been my rock since I hired her as my assistant. I genuinely could not survive without her sometimes I swear. A runner soon approaches with a martini. I take a few sips and sigh. Just the way I like them. I put the glass down on the nearest table and with my new bout of liquid courage and a clearer head, I walk up to the line of models who are wearing my clothes along with Maia and inspect them. I smile as I realise that I really had nothing to worry about. Maia was right. The model wearing the dress was managing to hide the tear with a belt, no doubts with a few quick stitches too just to make sure it doesn’t get any worse, the model wearing the white top did not have make up on her anymore and Maia reassured me that the lighting was perfect. 

Soon enough, the models started walking up and down the catwalk. I was holding my breath as I looked from the sidelines of how amazing the girls and guys looked plus what the audience’s reactions were. For a first time attendant, I was so happy to be there, but to have their approval would mean the world to me. When I originally got the invite through the mail, I don’t think I stopped partying for a week to celebrate. Raphael had to at one point hide all of my liquor from my home bar saying that I had drunk it all in order to ‘give my liver and kidneys a break’. 

Once the last model was finished doing her parade of the catwalk, as customary for all shows, all of the models walked back out again to stand in a line along the catwalk while I made my grand entrance as the official designer of this particular collection. It had been a dream of mine since I was little and knew that I wanted to draw and design clothes. I have never wanted to do anything else and I am beyond ecstatic that I am finally living my dream. I look around the room as I see the audience stand up applauding my work. I hold my breath and I try my hardest not to cry. I knew that for as long as I shall live, I will never forget this moment. Right now, my company could fall apart the following day or I could get hit by a truck tomorrow and I wouldn’t care. 

To me, I have finally made it. I take a bow as the applause continues and as I lift my head, my eyes lock onto blue eyes. His face is beaming with pride, his smile is so bold and from what I can see, he is standing next to Maia who between them are apparently competing on who can cheer the loudest. I softly laugh at the gesture as I turn away and walk offstage, the models following behind me to meet the team who helped to get them dressed.


	9. chapter 9

“Magnus the show was incredible! All of your hard work has really paid off!” Maia said hugging me tight “I live streamed it all to Raphael and the team back home so they got to see it all happen too and they all send their congratulations” 

“Thank you. Seriously thank you so much Maia for everything. You and the team are amazing and here is to the next few months of us trying to get through multiple fashion shows. One down three to go.” I hold my glass up in celebration

“Cheers to that” Maia clinks her glass with mine. “So when do I talk to you about getting a raise since I am clearly so amazing” 

I smirk “Nice try. I pay you well thank you very much” We laugh as I take in the crowded room for the afterparty of today’s shows. Mine was one was multiple but to think that I would be here finally, it is a wonderful relief. I finally was where I felt like I belonged. 

I look around the room and I see people dancing, drinking, laughing and the best sight of all was the man who was by one of the exit doors eyeing me. I decide that I can not have my oldest friend standing so far away from me all night, so I grab two glasses of champagne from the bar and walk over to Alec. 

“Congratulations Magnus. I’m so proud of you” Alec greets me with his mega-watt smile that always used to bring me to my knees. 

“Thank you Alexander. That means a lot” I grin, offering a glass of champagne to him. Alec shakes his head. 

“I’m working Magnus, I can’t be seen drinking on the job” I nod in understanding. I turn around and as much as I do like the idea of socialising with elite fashion designers and journalists to promote the company, I have a man standing next to me who I can tell is not exactly enjoying his night. This sort of thing was never Alexander’s scene. He’s always been a local pub rather than a club person. 

“Do you want to get out of here? I’m starving. Looking at these wafer thin models makes me want a large steak” Alexander smiles and nods

“I go where you go Mr Bane” I playfully glare back at him while he smirks. He knows I hate being called Mr Bane. 

“Fine if you want to play it that way, let’s go pup” Alec groans as he walks with me over to Maia as I say my goodbyes. 

“By the angel I thought I got rid of that nickname” He whines as I laugh 

It was just starting to turn dark outside as Alexander and I decided to walk around the local area. I couldn’t help but marvel at the bustling streets around us, people were talking, laughing and dancing in the local clubs and restaurants. The soft glows from the street lights were showing our way through the streets as we found our way more off the main strip and more into local territory. Alexander and I talked about nothing and everything. He told me stories about his time in the army, how he managed to prank Jace every now and again and how he managed to get him back. I told him about how I had worked my way up through working in fashion shops, to meeting Ragnor who saw a few of my designs, to finally taking the plunge and opening my own shop where I sold my designs, all with Ragnor’s help of course. We had pretty much fallen back into our old ways before Alec left for the army. We both could talk for ages about the same subject and we would never get bored. We had always enjoyed each other’s company despite us being complete opposites in terms of being sociable. 

We eventually decide on a little restaurant on a random backstreet. It looks so lovely and looked quite traditional. The tables in the place were designed for only couples. They had red and white checkered table cloths with a single tall candle in the middle. A waitress shows us to a table in the corner of the room and we decided to order a large pizza to share. Pizza was always Alexander’s favourite food so while we were in Italy, it would be silly not to eat it here. I couldn’t help but smile at the pure delight on Alec’s face when he ate his first bite. 

“I can’t believe we’re actually here eating pizza in the home of pizza” Alec said 

I chuckle “Only you would say that” 

“I’m serious Magnus. Do you remember we said that one day we would travel the world together. We’re currently not doing too bad on our promise are we, plus there is still Paris and London to go to.” 

I smile “That’s true. We also promised each other that we would get matching tattoos if the other gets married so we wouldn’t forget each other so…..” I shrug my shoulders 

“And we would pick what the other’s tattoo was. I’m still holding you to that one. I have this elaborate plan for your one”

“Oh no. What is it?” 

Alec shakes his head. “Nope you are going to have to find out on your own. You need to get engaged to someone first before that happens” My heart sinks. The idea of being with someone at the moment is not what I need. I’ve just got Alexander back and I am going to enjoy him while I still have him.

“Well you almost missed out on that promise. As you know I was dating Camille…. I was planning on proposing to her before I found her in our bed with another man” 

Alec grimaced “Ouch. Now I know why things went really sour for you two.” 

I just nod. “At least I dodged a bullet with that one. I guess I’ll never be able to know someone fully anymore”

We locked eyes instantly and the atmosphere changed around us. I think Alec knows that part of me was referring to us. I used to know Alexander inside out. Now I only see half of the man that he is. Like he is still guarded around me. Something inside me is itching to break down those walls and find my Alexander again. But something tells me that it is only time that will allow that to happen. 

The following morning, I meet Maia and Alexander downstairs for breakfast at the hotel restaurant. I sit down next to Alexander as I watch Maia who is currently scrolling through her phone with a furrowed brow. 

“Good morning.” I greet. Alec nods as he has a mouth full of food and Maia greets with a small ‘hey’. 

“Is something wrong?” I ask. Normally Maia is in an excellent mood in the mornings. Her with a furrowed brow concerns me. 

She shakes her head. “I don’t know how to tell you this, but you two are trending on social media.”

“What!” We both say look between her and each other. Alec’s face pales while my eyes widen in shock. 

Maia nods. “Apparently during your lovely conversation with Camille last night, someone was recording you two and caught the moment that you grabbed Camille’s arm to stop her touching Alec and it’s gone viral” 

I instantly pull up twitter on my phone and find that my notification’s icon is buzzing at me non stop. I made a point months ago to turn off the notifications so I had no idea this was happening! All across my wall, I could see the same clip of myself and Camille talking, she suddenly turns to Alexander and starts to touch his arm where my hand immediately comes up to stop her. 

Sarah MK @SarahMK  
@mbclothing who is this gorgeous man next to you? #magnusmysteryman

Belcourt4life @Belcourt4life  
@mbclothing are you and camille getting back together yet? You two are iconic!

SH3202019 @SH3202019 replied to @Belcourt4life’s tweet  
@Belcourt4life oh please hun. You can tell from the way Magnus looks at Camille that the ship sailed a long time ago for them. It’s all about this new hunk of a security guard next to him 

Anna Sams @AnnaS  
I need a man who is as protective as @mbclothing is of his man #magnusmysteryman

MagnusBaneLover @MBLova   
OMG are they dating? Has @mbclothing finally got rid of @camillebelcourt for good? 

@Fashionistasista replied to @MBLova’s tweet   
@MBLova Sources say it is his security guard. If he is he can protect me anytime ;)

@MBLova replied to @Fashionistasista’s tweet   
@Fashionistasista I bet Magnus has already tried that line on him haha. I stan!

IluvMagnusBane @ILMB   
@mbclothing could not have made it more obvious that he wants Camille no where near him! Plz plz plz tell me they are dating because I so stan this! 

I kept scrolling through my twitter feed as quickly as I could. The amount of notifications where I was tagged in a tweet was going to blow up my phone! I look at Alexander who has gone pale. I would find this funny if Alec didn’t have a look of pure panic on his face. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I um” He stutters “I’m not on social media so I’m not quite sure how this works but. As far as a security point is concerned should I consider this bad?” 

“Oh no dear. They will be over this in a day or two. They always give it 5 minutes of fame and then they move onto something else. By that point, fashion week will be over and we will be making our way to the next place.” 

“Yes that’s all well and good” Said Maia “As long as you can keep your hands to yourselves and not add smoke to the fire” 

I smirk and Alexander looks a little shocked. Believe me, I would like it if I didn’t have to keep my hands to myself sometimes. “You were there. You know full well what really happened. It’s not my fault that the media have spiralled it out of control and turned it into something that it isn’t.” 

“Yes I was. But right now there is nothing you can do. Alec, I don’t want to swap you out for another member of your security team as this would cause more of a speculation. I would prefer it if you stayed as Magnus’ bodyguard and we will manage it all on our end from a pr point of view. I’m sure this will die down in a day or two.” Alec and I both nod at Maia. “In the meantime, I’m guessing you are wanting to go to the Louis Vuitton show in an hour?” 

I beam at her “Absolutely.” I look to Alec “Sorry I know this is not your thing.” 

He smiles back at me “It’s my job to protect you. Where you go, I go” 

I smile as I playfully flick my finger up Alexander’s chin. “I wouldn’t have it any other way”

The rest of the day was wonderful, after seeing a few of the shows they had on offer today and talking to a few designers, I was in a wonderful mood. Maia was having a day off as she did so well on my own show yesterday so I got to enjoy Alexander’s company for the day. He was constantly trying to throw me off by making very inappropriate comments about some of the attendees fashion choices which made no sense to him. It definitely kept me entertained all day as well as him I’m sure. As we made our way back to my hotel room, Alexander always insisting that he dropped me off first before he walks to his own room, Alexander suddenly paused and stopped me half way down the corridor to my room. 

“Stay where you are. Don’t move.” He then picks up his phone and instantly dials a number. “Underhill I need you here now. Sparkles’ room has been compromised” 

“Wait! Sparkles? What? Please tell me that is not my nickname for you guys! I do not wear sparkles! It’s glitter!” I ask slightly offended as Alexander walks off, carefully towards my room. I look further down the hallway and notice that my door is slightly open. My eyes widen in shock and a chill runs down my spine. This can’t be right. I always make sure that my door is locked. Alexander even double checks when I leave just for his own piece of mind. 

Alexander approaches my room and pulls a gun out of his holster on his back. He turns to look back at me and nods to someone standing next to me, who I slowly realise was Underhill, and I watch nervously as Alexander opens the door, taking precaution as he enters the room, his gun lifted to eye level. Underhill and I stand there for what seems like hours, which could not be more than a minute or two when I feel a hand on my shoulder. 

“Clear” I hear from down the hall and I relax as Alexander’s form appears. 

I meet Alexander at the door to my hotel room. 

“Everything okay?” I ask

Alec nods. “Nothing in your room was touched.” He then looks to Underhill. “We need to get the police and Maia here now. I’ll take Magnus in the room. We will not be leaving until you get back here.” Underhill nods and leaves straight away. 

Okay now I am freaking out “What’s going on Alexander? I thought you said everything is okay” 

He doesn’t answer, instead he puts his hand on my back, gesturing me to come inside to which he locks the door after looking into corridor one more time. It doesn’t take me long to discover what the problem was. The room was exactly as it was apart from a note that had been attached to the mirror by the dressing table. It had the picture that had been exposed on twitter on it with cut out letters underneath it.

It read “I’m coming for you amore”


	10. chapter 10

“Shit!“ I exclaim placing my hands over my face in shock

“Magnus. You need to calm down.” Alec says as I pace the room

“What the hell do you mean calm down! Someone was just in my room and have left me a fucking note saying that they are coming after me! I can’t calm down! What the hell do they want from me?” 

“Alec’s right” counters Maia “There is nothing you can do right now. The police are on their way and so far we are the only ones who know about this.” 

“We need to think about this logically. Magnus, is there anyone that could be after you?” Alec calmly asks as I continue my frantic pacing. 

I shake my head “I’m just a fashion designer. I’m not supposed to have enemies! I mean there is Camille but it can’t be her, she has already made contact with us, this sort of thing is not her style.” 

“What about Asmodeus?” I stop my frantic pacing and look straight at Alexander. Immediately the blood drains from my face and a shiver runs down my spine. 

“Wait. Who’s Asmodeus?” Maia asks 

“No no no it can’t be him. We haven’t spoken in years. He made it perfectly clear that he never wanted anything to do with me.” 

“Who is Asmodeus, Magnus.” Maia tries again. I look at Alexander in a panic. I never thought that I would hear that name ever again in my life and to be honest I would be happy if that was ever the case. I shake my head again in defiance but this time in Maia’s direction. I don’t want to tell her but knowing her she will get it out of me eventually. 

“Asmodeus… is my father. He abandoned my mother and I, when I was about 9 years old. After my mother died, I tried for years to find him just to find out why he left us.” I explained 

“I’m guessing that you found him then” Alec prompts 

I nod. “It was a few years after you had left. I had an anonymous tip that he was in the local area. It turned out that he was in Edom prison serving a life sentence after attempting a coup d’etat on a local government. I eventually plucked up the courage and went to meet him. But when he found out who I was, he told me that I was a mistake from a one night stand gone wrong, that I ruined his life and how I should never see him again. He never told me why he left us but I’ve kept to my word and I’ve never seen him since.” 

“Okay so for the meantime, it’s safe to say that Asmodeus is off the list.” Alec suggests

“For the meantime?” I ask 

“People’s views change when someone gets famous and money is involved. You’re all over the news and social media at the moment and that puts you in more danger than you think.” 

I grimace “Oh geez thanks Alexander. I feel so much better now” 

“Come on. I didn’t mean it like that. You know that. I’m just covering all options so I can keep you safe.” Before I think about his words, Alec walks up to me and hugs me and I hone in on the warmth and safety that his arms presented. I close my eyes and let the world fall away for a moment and enjoy every second. We haven’t done this in years and it’s safe to say that I really missed it “I’m so sorry. I wish I could have been there for you” he whispered softly in my ear.

I take a deep breath and inhale his aftershave making it an anchor to calm myself before he pushes away to sit back down on the bed. “It’s okay. You weren’t to know. Plus you’re here now that’s all that matters” 

“We’ll find whoever is doing this Magnus I promise. In the meantime we need to keep going on normally as to not attract attention to whoever is doing this.” I nod and move away from Alexander. 

“Well we have one week until we need to be at the show in London. I suggest we all take some downtime and get our heads around all of this.” Maia suggests “I suggest Magnus that you stay as low profile as you can and Alec stays with you at your apartment. We can’t have anyone knowing where you are but you will have Alec there just in case.” 

I look to Alexander. “Are you okay with that?” 

Alec smirks “Like I said. It’s my job. Wherever you go, I go.” 

I nod but I can’t help but feel a little apprehensive but I resign to the fact that I know that I will feel safe if he is around.

“Oh by the way Simon called me the other day. Him and Izzy have invited us over to their place next week for dinner so that ties in nicely with your time off.” Alec said trying to change the subject.

“Sounds great.” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“So your room is down the hall and the bathroom is across from yours.” I say gesturing to the spare bedroom. 

“That’s great thanks again Magnus.” 

I gesture a ‘don’t worry about it’ with my hands. “It’s not a problem. I’ll make us something to eat in about an hour.”

With that Alec turns and heads towards the spare bedroom. The second he leaves, I bolt around my apartment and try to tidy up as much as I can. I left the place in a reasonable state but the more I look at it, the more I notice washing that was left on the back of sofas, papers with designs all over the coffee table and kitchen sides and I know that I probably left the dish washer full of clean dishes before I left. It’s my own little organised mess but I know that I can not be like that with Alexander staying with me. From what I remember of him, he was always a neat freak when we were growing up. 

As I was putting the last of my stuff away, Alexander comes out of the spare bedroom, changed into black jeans and a grey t-shirt.

“I see you have a room mate that you never told me about” Alec smirks as a blur of ginger bolts towards me. 

I open my eyes in surprise as a cat purrs and curls around my feet. I pick him up and give him a scratch behind his ears. “I see you have met Chairman meow” 

“Chairman meow?” He questions 

“Hey. I think you’ll find it’s an excellent name! He didn’t attack you did he? The Chairman is not so keen when it comes to strangers.” 

“Yeah he was fine. Curled up on my bed and watched me unpack.” He walks towards me and starts stroking Chairman under his chin. “He seems to like me” 

“Well, he seems to be a good judge of character then. He attacks everyone else who walks into this place. Even my friend Catarina and she is the one who has been feeding him while I’ve been gone” 

Alec laughs as he sits on a sofa in the living room. For the rest of the night, we sit and have dinner, reminiscing about all of the years spent together before Alec left for the army. The threat of someone supposedly coming after me forgotten for the night.


	11. chapter 11

“Hey! I’m so glad you could make it!” Izzy greets Alec and myself at her front door in turn giving us a hug before taking the bottle of wine I had in my hand off me to put into the kitchen. Alec decides to talk to Simon in the living room while I join Izzy in the kitchen as she pulls out two glasses for the wine I brought. 

“So mister fashionista. How is the mini tour going. I can’t believe I missed your runway debut!” 

“Oh don’t worry darling. I was an utter mess right before the show started. Even I wanted to slap myself at how ridiculous I was being. Plus, there is the show in New York to look forward to.” 

“Of course. Like you could stop me going to that one.” We clink glasses in celebration. I love spending time with Izzy. She was always my main supporter when I started working on my designs. She even helped model a few of the clothes that I had designed to help me out with my portfolio to start off with. 

“Speaking of ‘that one’. What’s going on with you and my brother?” I cough up some of my drink in shock. 

“Me and Alexander?” I look to him, who is currently having an animated conversation with Simon on the sofa, their voices too quiet to hear what was being said. “Nothing. Purely professional why?” 

“Oh come off it. We’ve all seen the picture online. Now we know that Camille is a piece of work and we’re all glad that you’re done with her, but you can’t deny that there is something there. Even if it is “purely professional”. 

“Oh don’t be crude. It doesn’t matter anyway. I’m sure the internet has already found it’s next 5 minute craze by now”

Izzy smirks “I wouldn’t be so sure. There are still some people over twitter who are dying to know who Alec is” 

“Why?” 

“They want a scandal and right now, this ‘lovers tiff’ with Camille has somehow spiralled into a weird three way tella novella” 

I hang my head and sigh. Part of me knew this was not going to go away anytime soon. “Either way. At the moment, you don’t have to worry about your brother’s virtue. I don’t know if Alexander would ever want to go there again anyway. To be honest, I don’t know if I would either right now. I’m almost scared that if anything were to happen he would run off again.” 

“Honestly Magnus, I’m still pinching myself and Alec being back is just a dream still. We all have been living for so long believing that he is dead so it is going to take some time to get used to. I understand your trepidation but I think Alec coming back was meant to be. You know that I have always been a big supporter of you two being together and I think that you two never really got that chance to be together. Ultimately you gave up on the idea because he was gone for so long and you have never really given yourself a chance to truly be happy because of it. I believe that everything happens for a reason and as far as I’m concerned Alec is your soulmate.”

I scoff “Soulmate?”

“Absolutely! You two are meant to be together. You two click and I know that if you two ever gave yourself a shot, you would know for sure if it would ever work.” 

“Well aren’t you the forever romantic” I smirk 

Isabelle shrugs “I just want you two to be happy. You danced around each other for so long when we were younger and never fully gave it a shot until it was too late. Why not use this unbelievable opportunity that anyone else would do anything for.” 

Inside my stomach lurches. In one sense Isabelle is right. It would be so silly to not take this opportunity and see if Alexander would be interested in us trying again after so long, but something pulls inside of me thinking that once I had finished my tour, I might never see Alexander again as he would be off doing something else. He might even be in another country for all I know for months on end. Would I be willing to put myself through that again? 

Pulling myself out of my revery, Isabelle and I walk into the living room to join Simon and Alexander who stopped mid conversation when we joined them. I decided to sit next to Alexander on the two seater sofa while Isabelle sat with Simon. 

“Everything okay?” I ask 

Alec nods. “Now you’re here I’m fine” I take a sip of my drink hiding the blush forming on my cheeks. “Simon was trying to defend why Star Wars is much better than Star Trek.” 

“Oh not this again!” Isabelle whined “You guys know that this will never be resolved right?” 

“Well I have ten years worth of evidence to throw at Alec. I am merely telling him why I am right” 

The door bell rings behind us halting our conversation so Isabelle gets up to open the door greeting Jace and Clary who join us after grabbing a drink from the kitchen. 

“Jace quick. Star Wars or Star Trek?” Simon asks 

“Well knowing that Alec would have picked Star Trek, I’m going to side with him” 

Simon groans “Oh come on! That’s not fair!” 

“Fine. I like them both.” Jace placates laughing 

“As much as this conversation is riveting, dinner is ready.” Izzy calls. 

“Who cooked?” Alec asks nervously 

“Don’t worry big brother Simon cooked.” Izzy mocks throwing a pillow at Alec who catches it before it hits him. I smile. Even to this day, Izzy still can’t cook well and everyone knows it. 

“In her defence she is getting better” Simon argues taking a seat at the dining table next to Izzy 

“Aww thanks Simon” She smiles giving Simon a quick kiss. 

“Before we start eating I would like to raise a toast” I offer changing the conversation. “To Alexander’s return and to us all being together again” 

Everyone clinks their glasses together and Izzy and Simon share a kiss. I catch them staring at each other having a private conversation. Simon smiles and nods before looking at everyone. 

“Actually there is something that I would like to toast to as well” Simon said. “Izzy and I have an announcement to make.” 

Izzy holds her hands up for everyone to see, she removes one of her rings from her right hand and moves it onto her engagement finger. Everyone erupts in applause and congratulations while Clary gets up off her seat and runs over to Izzy to inspect the new ring that’s on her finger. 

“It’s so beautiful Simon. When did you ask?” 

“He asked me about a week ago. We were going to tell everyone when we would have been at Alec’s grave so that he could be a part of it too” Alec holds her hand out to Izzy which she takes with tears welling in her eyes. “But of course this one here had to ruin the moment announcing that he had been resurrected from the dead” 

We all laugh softly as Alec squeezes Izzy’s hand. “Now I have everything I ever wanted right here with me” 

“Well all I can say is, finally, welcome to the family Simon” Jace says holding up his glass. We all do the same clinking our glasses together again.

“Hold on a minute.” I say remembering something and looking at Alexander “Is that why Simon looked as white as a ghost after having your little ‘one to one’ that night?” 

Alec laughs “Maybe?” 

“I was going to ask Jace if it would be okay to ask Izzy but I felt that Alec would have been the right person to ask. I know that I should have asked your Father but I felt that Alec would have needed more convincing. You are scary when you want to be Alec” 

Alec shrugs “What can I say? You’ve been there for Izzy when I couldn’t of course I would have said yes to asking her” 

“Not before giving me the ‘if you ever hurt her’ speech.” 

“Well yes true. I still stand by my speech though. You ever hurt her, I have no doubt that Jace and I will be happy to break your knees with a baseball bat.” He said nonchalantly 

“Alexander!” I look back horrified. 

“Oh relax. You know I would never need to. But the threat is still there Simon” Alec smiles in Simon’s way. 

“Well yeah. Especially since you are this special ops bodyguard person who would probably kill someone with a single move” 

Alec takes a swig of his beer and chuckles. “I’m not that good Simon” 

“Well, either way. Congratulations Simon and Izzy” I say smiling at the engaged couple

“Now that you all know, Magnus I need to ask you a very important question and if you say no I will be very upset.” 

I look at her nervously “Anything” 

“Will you make my wedding dress?” 

I beamed “Of course!” 

Izzy almost squeals as she gets up and hugs me before sitting back down in her seat. “Everything is going to be so perfect! I can’t wait!” 

“So have you guys set a date yet?” Clary asks 

“We’re looking at in a years time. That gives enough time for Magnus and Alec to finish being away with work. Plus we’re going to need all the help we can get to help plan this properly” 

I couldn’t help but look at Alexander and see the pride covering his face. Alexander basically raised Isabelle and Jace before his Mother and Father took their youngest brother Max away with them after Alexander was sent to the army. You could tell that he was so proud and happy for Izzy, but part of me could see that it was not fully meeting his eyes. I could see the hurt behind his eyes and it was killing him that he couldn’t be there for Izzy all of the time he was away. 

I decided to place my hand next to his, slowly linking his hand into mine, giving him enough time to move it if he wanted to, and squeezed it. He knew that I could always see through him and I think it showed when he squeezed my hand back and smiled at me. I felt the almost familiar electricity from holding his hand once again and I smiled back. 

As much as I wanted to believe Izzy that things with Alec could work again I wasn’t going to take that risk. 

I’ve only just got him back. 

Right then I swore to myself that I would always make sure Alec smiles. I don’t plan on losing him every again.


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of back story of Alec's time when he was captured. Please be aware that there is mention of torture and murder in this chapter so please read with caution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all 
> 
> Apologies for the sporadic updates. Life has been getting in the way along with a little bit of writers block plus I'm trying to write shorts or one shots of other ideas I had have for months written down so that I can focus on this story before moving onto another large project I have in mind. 
> 
> Hope you are still enjoying this story and thank you for reading and all of the comments and kudos. It is all very appreciated and makes my day :D

A few hours later, Alec and I decide to call it a night. Walking into my loft, I felt a rush of warmth run through me. This place has always been my sanctuary. Even with the thought of someone after me, I could not help but feel safe. There are only a few people that know my address and they are all people that I trust. Plus with Alexander staying here, I felt even more safe. What more could you want for safety than a guy that kept people safe for a living?

“Well that was an eventful evening” I quipped as we walked in the door. 

“Definitely. I’m so happy for Izzy and Simon. They suit each other so well.” 

I pause for a moment before deciding whether to ask my next question or not. “Do you think you and I would have been like them if you hadn’t have left?” It was a thought that had nagged me for a while so I thought that I would ask him. Izzy’s comments tonight definitely didn’t help in my revery. My heart leaped in my chest as I waited for his reply. 

Alec looked back at me in shock. Clearly he was not expecting me to broach this subject. He sighed and turned to look at me softly smiling. “Maybe. I guess, we never really got a chance to find out did we?” 

I chuckle as I decide to just shake my head in response as at that moment I had no idea what else to say. All my courage to talk about the idea of “us” completely gone. 

“I guess, I would have hoped that we would have been together still. I mean, you were - still are- my best friend. I know that it’s probably the wrong time to be talking about this since technically you are my boss but I really did like you growing up. I had hoped that one day we would get together and we could see where things go.” Alec continued. 

Maybe the romance of tonight has swept me up or something, but I felt like I needed to get talk to Alec about this. “And now?”

“Now?” Alec looked up to the ceiling as if he was trying to think of a good answer. My stomach dropped. I could tell that this was where he was going to let me down gently. Boy was I naive, letting any idea of my fantasy come true. “Now. I’m not so sure. We have grown up ten years without each other. We are completely different people. I’ve…seen things. Done things that would repulse you. I don’t think that I could be the same person that you knew so long ago.” 

Before I get ahead of myself, I decide to cut the conversation short. “I understand. You probably had to do those things to survive. I was just curious that’s all” I tried to shrug off nonchalantly. “I mean, no doubt I would have driven you crazy by now anyway, what with trying to start my own fashion line, travelling around the world all year round and such. We probably wouldn’t have worked out” 

“I’m sure we would have made it work Magnus. You could never drive me crazy.” 

I smile at the compliment. “Well. Either way. We are who we are now yeah? We are still in each other’s lives for now.” 

Alec chuckle “Yeah I guess.”

Awkward silence fills the room as I have no idea how to carry on the conversation. I look at my watch. “I think I need to call it a night. It’s getting late and I need to head into the office tomorrow to sort some things out. Plus vogue always says that the best make up anyone can have is a good night’s sleep.” 

Alec smiles “Not that you have ever needed make up but sure. I’ll see you in the morning and we can talk about your next trip while you are at the office.” 

I nod in agreement. “Good night Alexander” 

“Good night Magnus.” 

After a late night bath and going through my usual bedtime routine, I settled myself in bed. I always loved my king size bed but for some reason tonight, it seems to swallow me whole. For the next few hours, I sporadically wake up from sleep before turning over and trying to sleep again. Eventually around 4am, I finally admitted defeat and decided to sketch. Throughout the evening with talk of Isabelle and Simon’s wedding, I had ideas of designs for Izzy’s dress in my head so I decided to draw them out while still in bed. I always found that drawing relaxed me, so much so that sometimes I would fall asleep while doing so, waking up to find a sketch pad and pencil still in my hand. 

I was in the middle of my third wedding dress design when I heard a loud scream coming from my hallway. I jolted upright in bed, threw the sketch pad and pencil on the bed and bolted out of my room. I turned on the light to the hallway watching the light fill my kitchen and living room. As I looked around, I could not see anything wrong. Everything was in it’s usual place. Maybe I had heard someone outside my apartment block who was on a night out. It was not an uncommon occurrence at this time of night to hear drunk people shouting while on their way home. As I resolved that it was just in my head, I hear a loud shout again. This time I knew it was a male shouting. I bolt towards Alec’s room to hear a shout coming from his room again. I throw open the door to see Alec thrashing and convulsing about in his bed, his head shaking from side to side. 

“No! No! Take me instead. Leave them alone!” He shouted to no one. My blood runs cold. He must be having a nightmare. 

“Leave them alone! Aaah!” He continued to shout as I ran to his bed and placed my hands on his shoulders, shaking them to try and wake him up. 

“Alexander. Alexander! You’re having a nightmare wake up!” I continued to shake his shoulders until his shaking body stopped. Alec threw his eyes open wide panting while staring at me. 

“It’s okay” I say calmly. “You’re home. You’re safe. It’s just a bad dream.” I place a hand on his face gently to give him something to hone on to. I watch as his breathing calms and his pupils enlarge. I let out a breath I didn’t know that I was holding when his breathing evened out. 

“Magnus?” He asks 

“Shh. It’s me. You’re okay. You’re safe.” I continue like a mantra as Alec suddenly bolts up in bed and engulfs me in a hug. I can feel his head buried in my neck as my pajama shirt started to feel wet from what I’m assuming is tears. I run Alec’s back soothingly, continuing my mantra until I’m sure he has calmed down completely. 

After a few minutes, Alec moves away from me in shock, refusing to look at me. “Magnus. I’m…um… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you” 

I smile “No need to be sorry. It’s just a nightmare. Plus I was already up so don’t worry.” 

Alec looked down at his lap in embarrassment and shook his head. “You shouldn’t have to see me like this.” 

“We all have our demons Alexander. It’s okay.” 

“No it’s not Magnus. I need to be there to protect you and yet you are the one protecting me from a bloody nightmare.” 

“Would it help if you told me what had happened in your dream?” 

Alec sighed. “It…..wasn’t exactly a nightmare. It was a flashback to when I was captured.” 

I gasp “Oh. I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No. I need to say it out loud. My therapist told me that if I talked about it, it will help me to bring me back to the here and now” 

I nod cautiously “Okay. So what happened” 

Alec ran his hands down his face as if to prepare himself and sighed “I was in this dark and dirty basement with everyone that had been taken. It must have been about a few months into my capture. They were getting tired of us not saying anything so they were starting to get…. creative in their torture methods. They had one of a youngest members in a chair, cutting into his face and arms trying to get him to say something, making us all watch in the process. They were about to kill him when I told them to take me instead. One of the men, Jonathan, took me and threw me into one of the empty rooms where he-“ Alec stopped as he put his head in his hands. I put a soothing hand on his shoulders. 

“It’s okay. You don’t need to tell me” 

“No. I do.” He said wiping tears from his eyes. “He..tortured me. He cut me, burnt his cigarettes on me, beat me, broke quite a few bones in my body. He kept calling me his pet and that he could do anything he wanted with me. That he took a liking to me and that he couldn’t wait to break me so he could have me all to himself” 

I hastened to ask “Did he-?” 

“No. Nothing like that ever happened but he did threaten it a lot. Especially with me. I wanted to protect the kid they were torturing. He had only just started out. It was his first deployment. He had a girlfriend back home who was pregnant. He had a life to go back to! All I wanted to do was protect him. I thought that if they focused on me instead of him, they would leave him alone.” He shook his head in disbelief. “I was so wrong. After Jonathon had failed to get information out of me, he threw me back into the room with the others and I found the boy laying still in the chair with his eyes wide open. He was dead Magnus. They had stabbed him through the heart and had left the knife there for us all to see. They said that his silence had caused this and anymore disobedience from us would cause us the same fate. On that day in particular, I almost lost hope that we would ever be found. I thought I was going to die in that basement. They left the body there for a week before they decided the smell was too much and disposed of the body. Jace said that they managed to recover what was left of him when they rescued us so that we could bury him properly.”

“Oh Alexander. I’m so sorry that you had to go through that.” I say rubbing a protective hand over his arm. 

“It’s done. Nothing I can do about it now. I get these flashbacks from time to time. I’ve been told that they will pass with time. They’re not as frequent as they used to be”

“You mentioned a therapist. Do you speak to them still?” 

Alec nodded. “Only when I get like this. I’ll call them tomorrow while you are at work. I don’t want to be a burden to you when you have so much going on” 

“Hey” I say laying a hand softly on his cheek. I make sure that I meet his gaze before speaking “You will never be a burden to me. Or anyone else. We are all here for you no matter what. No one should ever have to go through that alone. I promise. No matter what, I’m here for you.” 

Alec smiles at me as he nuzzled his head into my hand, placing his hand on top of mine. “Thanks Magnus” 

I move away to give Alexander some space. “Do you think you will be able to get back to sleep at all?” 

Alec shook his head. “Probably not. I don’t want to fall asleep and go back there again tonight. I’ll probably just make some coffee and read or something to take my mind off it.” 

I nod. “Why don’t you join me in the living room? I was up anyway designing Izzy’s wedding dress so I’m wide awake.” 

“I can’t ask that of you Magnus. You need to be able to sleep” 

“Nonsense. I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t sure. Come on. I’ll meet you in the living room in a minute.” 

Alec smiles and nods. I get up to leave, looking back to make sure that Alec really was okay before heading to my room to grab my things. 

For the rest of the morning before I headed to work, Alec and I just sit in comfortable silence while Alec read his book and I continued to sketch. One of things that I loved about Alexander was that I could sit there with him in silence and just enjoy his company rather than have to make awkward small talk. 

“I’m being serious. With those designs, you could branch out and do a line of wedding dresses.” Alec protested as we exited the car towards my office. 

“I highly doubt I would be allowed to even if I wanted to. It’s a big market the wedding business and besides, these designs are only for Izzy.” 

“Then why not hire out your services and make one of pieces for clients? There will always be weddings and as your popularity is rising, it could help with getting the cliental.” I scoff at the idea as I make my way into my office and it down at my seat.

“What could help with Cliental?” Maia asks walking into my office a few seconds after us.

“My sister is getting married so Magnus has sketched a few designs for her wedding dress. I merely pointed out that they were good and that he could branch out with a wedding dress line” 

“Alec’s got a good point you know” Maia says thinking about it for a moment. “Why couldn’t you design for the elite one off gowns? Doesn’t even have to be wedding dresses. Could be ball gowns and party dresses, suits. Anything really. That could be your selling point as a brand. As well as your couture line, why not add in a personal design service?” 

“I’ll think about it. In the meantime I just want to focus on the line I have out at the moment and designing Izzy’s dress.” 

“As long as you do think about it. I think it is a good idea.” Maia comments pointing to the side of my desk. “Who are the flowers from?” 

I was so lost in thought with my conversation with Alec that I didn’t realise that there were a bunch of lilies in a beautiful clear vase on the side of my desk. I grimace “I didn’t even realise they were there. I only came into the office a few seconds before you did." I look at the flowers and notice a card attached to the vase. I pick it off the vase and read it, all blood draining from my face. 

“Magnus. What’s wrong?” Alec asks. I pass him the card who stills and passes it onto Maia who gasps when she reads it. 

I have no idea what to do right now. All I can do is start straight at Alexander in shock, the seven little words written in beautiful cursive running through my head. 

He doesn’t deserve you like I do.


	13. chapter 13

“I’m sorry Magnus. This person was crafty. I checked all of the security footage and asked at the reception desk. The flowers were sent anonymously by a courier.” Alec said as I was pacing around my office. 

I sigh heavily. “Should we contact the police?” 

“They already know and someone is on the way to talk to you” Maia answered “I’m so sorry Magnus. Do you want to cancel your trip to London tomorrow?” 

I shook my head resolute “No. We need to keep up appearances. Make it seem like it hasn’t affected us.” 

Alec nods his head “Okay. I’ll sort out extra security detail. I’ll make sure that Raj and Underhill come with us on the trip.”

All I can do is nod in reply. I try and stop my hands from shaking at the thought that this person has managed to sneak something into my office without us all realising. 

“I’ll get rid of these” Maia says attempting to pick up the flowers. 

“No don’t” Alec says stopping her. “Fingerprints. Even if the flowers had been done through an outsource, this person could have written the message on the card.” Maia nods in agreement and leaves them alone. 

Within an hour, my office is filled with policemen and forensics going over the vase and card, checking for fingerprints. Alec, Maia and myself had to give our fingerprints to rule us out since we have an alibi. 

“Are you sure there is no one that could have been targeting you? Have you had a feud with anyone lately? A past lover maybe?” 

I think for a moment. “I don’t think so Mr…” 

“Garroway. Detective Garroway” 

“Detective Garroway.” I confirm “I mean I did recently have a run in with my ex Camille” 

“Camille Belcourt?” The detective asks 

“You know about her?” I ask 

“My associate is a fan of your clothes and I’ve heard once or twice about your past relationship with Miss Belcourt. She is a stickler for gossip.” 

I nod “I don’t think it was her though. She is not one for this sort of stalker type behaviour. She’s very upfront about what she wants.” 

“We can’t rule her out for certain until we have an alibi but I will take what you said into consideration. If I may, I’d like to talk to your security detail before I leave” I look to Alexander and nod, who follows the detective into the hallway so they can speak privately. 

I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Maia. “Are you okay Magnus?” 

I sigh. “As well as I can be I suppose.” 

Minutes later, Alec walks back in and Detective Garroway says goodbye leaving the three of us alone, the vase of flowers disappearing with forensics for further testing. 

“Magnus are you okay?” Alec asks “Do you want to go back to the apartment?” 

“I’m okay. I just want to finish a few things up here and then I will make my way back” 

Alec nods as Maia leaves us to it. For the next few hours I get tunnel vision and throw myself into work finishing emails and finalising a few drawings that I wanted to send down to the design department so they could start making mock ups. Eventually when the sun starts to go down, I hit a dead end and decide to call it a night. The ride home is quiet as Alec and I get stuck in our own thoughts. But as someone who hates travelling in a car in silence, I decide to try and fill the silence. 

“I’m sorry about today” 

Alec looks at me in bemusement. “What are you sorry for?” 

“All of this fuss. Someone is trying to get to me, I’ve stuck myself into work and left you on your own for hours on end today. I barely even said a word to you” 

Alec chuckled “Believe it or not Magnus, sometimes that is okay to do. I’ve had worse clients who wouldn’t even acknowledge that I existed so you talking to me every now and then is refreshing. It’s part of my job description to be in the background so you can carry on with your life while I make sure that you are not in any danger.” 

“But I like talking to Alec. You’re my best friend. I like having you around to talk to. It helps me clear my head.” 

“Then I’m doing my job correctly. Anyway, while you were in your own little world, like I promised, I called my therapist. We discussed a few things and everything is okay”

“Just like that?” I ask so abruptly 

Alec chuckles “Not quite like I’ve called someone and everything is better and I will never need to see them again type of okay, but like you I need a release some times and talking to my therapist helps clear my head. I give you the security you need and I get the security I need to talk to someone in confidence without the feeling of being judged. They also make me see things in a different light and let me discover things on my own.” 

I nod my head “I’m glad that you have someone that you can confide in like that. I wish I could do something like that for you” 

Alec looked at me with a soft smile “You do Magnus. Having you around has helped me more than you know. You are a link to what I would call my “old life” before everything went to shit. My therapist even agreed that having you back in my life has improved my mentality.” 

I smile and place a hand on Alec’s reassuring him, slightly shocked as I began to feel a small spark of electricity running through our connection. “I’m glad that I can do that for you Alec” He smiles as I watch his cheeks don a pink hue. 

When we arrive home, I decide that I need a drink. Heading straight to my drinks cabinet, I grab a glass and pour myself a scotch. I look to Alexander who is taking off his coat as I hold my full glass up to him. 

“Care to join me for a drink?” 

“I’m not much of a drinker Magnus. I don’t think I will be much fun” Alec says awkwardly

“Oh come on” I chide “One drink is not going to hurt. What do you like?” 

Alec smiles at me and his shoulders relax. “Fine. One drink since we have to be up early in the morning. I’ll have whatever you are having” 

“That’s the spirit!” I beam and hand him my glass of scotch and pour myself another one. I watch as Alexander takes a sip of the scotch and scrunches his face up. 

“You hate it” I state as I can’t help but grin. He looks so adorable when he scrunches his nose like that. 

“No. No” He answers wearily “It’s….great. Strong” 

“It’s been one of those days. Thought I needed something a little stronger than my usual martini.” 

“How are you holding up?” He asks 

I pause for a moment “I think I’m okay. I mean, I thought I had my life in check. I knew where I was and what I was doing. Then you came back into my life and everything went upside down.” 

Alec bows his head, staring at his glass. “I’m sorry” 

I walk up to him and place a hand on his chest, “No need to be sorry Alexander. It’s a good thing. You always continue to surprise me” 

I suddenly feel a hand place itself on top of my hand on his chest and I smile contently as the spark between us ignites again.“In good ways I hope” He says staring directly into my eyes. I take note of the shine that appears in his eyes as I stare right back at him. I also smile as I notice his cheeks starting to turn slightly pink and I could swear that I could feel his heart beating harder against my hand on his chest. I continue to delude myself into the idea that maybe Alexander was starting to feel something for me too. 

We stay like that for a minute or two before the spell is broken as Chairman Meow decides to wind between our legs, making his presence known so he could be fed. Instantly, Alec clears his throat and moves away, finishing his drink as I stare almost dumbfounded into space. 

“We uh…..should call it a night. We have to be up early tomorrow” 

I clear my throat and stare down at my drink. “Yeah maybe you’re right.” 

Alec nods and puts his glass down in the sink in the kitchen. “Good night Magnus” He says awkwardly as immediately turns and walks straight to his bedroom. I retreat to my bedroom after feeding Chairman Meow with a heavy heart. 

Maybe it’s all in head. Maybe I’m still deluding myself and I’m letting myself fall into a fantasy that will probably never happen and get my heart broken again. 

Or maybe, there is something there and maybe it will work out? 

I turn over in my bed and cuddle the pillow next to mine, wishing there was someone else next to me. Maybe someone who is tall, incredibly handsome with dark hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the little references to the show in this chapter ;) 
> 
> Hope you are all staying inside and keeping safe.
> 
> Much love fellow Shadowfam!


	14. chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of light humour to break up the angst. 
> 
> Thank you all for still sticking with this story! I have so many more chapters to post. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The following morning, I wake up at 4am so that we can catch our flight to London. We agreed that we would go a day early so that we could catch up on sleep from the eventual jet lag. As I lazily walk in to the kitchen to grab some coffee a tall figure fully covered in a white blanket glides into the kitchen. All I can see is a tuff of black messy hair and an arm reaching out to grab the coffee jug from the machine to fill up a mug on the side counter. 

“Morning casper” I say way to chirpily for the time of the morning 

The blanketed figure turns around and I struggle to hold in a laugh as Alec is stood in front of me with the white blanket covered around his face and down to the floor, tired eyes glazed over from sleep attempting to stare at me while he takes the first swig of his coffee. 

“Casper?” Alec mumbles tiredly 

“You know? The friendly ghost? I think I need to start up a new segment of clothing just for you inspired by you wearing that white blanket. I think I’ll call it “ghost-chic”” I say waving my arm out in front of me as if I am imagining the title in lights on broadway. 

“You’re an ass” Alec groans as he stumbles back to his room 

“And you’re Mr grumpy-cat Lightwood this morning” I joke “I promise I won’t send the ghostbusters into your room” 

“I’m not grumpy. Let me have my morning coffee in peace. Remember we have to be at the airport in an hour” With that the door shuts and I finally let out the laugh that I had kept in throughout the conversation. I’ve always known Alec was never a morning person but it’s still fun to tease him.

Once again on the flight to London, I was sat next to Alexander. I discovered pretty quickly that his shoulder makes a very comfy pillow and I manage to sleep most of the way. 

I woke up to the flight stewardess asking if I would like some lunch to which I accepted and woke up Alec who had fallen asleep with his head resting against the window who accepted lunch as well. I slightly grimaced at the sandwich, chips and small orange juice they gave us. With all of the travelling I have to do for my job I still have not gotten used to the food they provide but I have learnt to live with it.

“Can I ask your opinion on something Magnus?” Alec asks as he tucks into his sandwich.

“Of course.” 

“I’m thinking of getting back in touch with my parents.” 

I look back at Alec wide-eyed. “Do they still not know that you are back?” 

Alec shook his head. “I haven’t really forgiven them for sending me to the army in the first place. But after everything that I have been through, I think that it is time to forgive and forget. I can’t be around knowing that they don’t think I am still alive. I’ve seen what it has done to everyone and I feel guilty that I haven’t got back in touch with them yet. Now that my photo is up on social media, I don’t want them to find out through somebody else about me” 

“I think it is a wonderful idea Alec. Of course, it’s completely your choice and I will be there for you every step of the way if you want.” I say placing a hand on his smiling. When we were children, Alec’s parents meant the world to him. I spoke to them sporadically throughout the years but not recently. “I still have their numbers. If you want I can arrange your meeting?” 

“That would be great Magnus. Thank you. I don’t know what I would do without you sometimes” he chuckles. 

“You survived without me for ten years” I chide, a sinking feeling placing in my chest 

“But I still had Jace to keep me sane.” 

“You still do. You still have me, Izzy, Clary, Simon and Jace. We will all be here for you if you need anything you know that right?” 

Alec grins “Of course” He says swiping my small orange juice cup 

“Hey that’s mine!”

Alec smirks “I thought you said you would help me out anytime” He winks “I want more OJ”

I chuckle “This meal may not be the healthiest but I still want some form of fruit. Give it back” I grab the cup back and downing it, grimacing a little. Not the best but it made a point. Alec laughed. 

“When we get to London, let’s go out if we are feeling up to it.” I say trying to change the subject. “I know this lovely little club near Covent Garden that I haven’t been to in ages” 

Alec frowns “You know I’m not the clubbing type Magnus”

“But it will give you the chance to loosen up a bit. Plus Ragnor and his girlfriend Catarina are coming over on the next flight as well for a few days since Ragnor has family over here. God knows he could do with having a little bit of fun in his life and Catarina loves a good night of dancing." 

Alec sighs. “Fine.” He points at my chest “For you I will go out. Plus I know I have already met Ragnor, but I would love to meet Catarina.” 

“You will love her Alec and I’m sure she will love you too.” 

Alec smirks “We’ll see.”

The rest of the flight is smooth sailing and before we know it, we are checked into our hotel rooms, Alec, of course, in the room next to me and Maia down the hall. We all agree on heading out for the night as we all got a good sleep on the flight over. Plus London is five hours ahead of us in New York so it would still be the afternoon for us when we head out. We decide to give ourselves a few hours to get ready and have a rest before heading out, agreeing to meet Ragnor and Catarina there. In that time I decide to catch a few hours sleep and a shower, I retouch my makeup and decide on an outfit of black jeans, a deep red top which I leave open apart from a few of the bottom buttons and ankle boots. I’m just putting on my usual jewellery of multiple thin necklaces, my favourite ‘m’ and ‘b’ signature rings and my ear cuff when I hear a knock on the door. I open the door to find Alexander leaning against the door frame. I drink in the sight before me of the gorgeous man in front of me, newly shaved, wearing a dark blue demin shirt and black jeans with combat boots. I smile as I invite Alec in so I can finish up and grab my wallet. It’s then that I notice a small peek of a black line on Alec’s neck. 

“Have you got a tattoo Alec?” I say in mock shock 

He hold his hand up to cover his neck but clearly the damage had already been done. “Uh.. yes. When I was on a particularly boring assignment, I picked up a book about ancient mythology and I read about these runes that supposedly gave the nephilim warriors magical powers. I really liked this one so I got it tattooed when I had spare time.” He opened his jacket to reveal what looked like the letter ‘z’ with a line through it. 

“How come I have never seen it before? It’s so distinct. What does it mean?” 

“It means deflect. I’ve got a few actually but I always cover them up when I’m on assignment. A lot of people don’t like their security guards to have tattoos showing.” I nodded in understanding. It made sense especially for government officials. They would want their security to look professional and not covered in what I would consider artwork especially if it could be offensive to an onlooker. 

“Well I like it. You don’t have to hide it from me Alexander.” 

Alec smiled as he sorted his jacket out. “Shall we? Better not keep Maia and everyone else waiting” 

“Hmm.. So eager Alexander. Have you been hiding from me a love of clubbing?” I smirk 

“No. Just a love of not being late. Are you ready to go?” I nod and grab my jacket as we leave the hotel. 

If anyone was to ask me if I checked out Alexander’s ass while we walked to elevator, I would deny all knowledge.


	15. chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being away for so long! I've been editing and uploading another fic that has been taking up all of my time.
> 
> Hope this makes up for the wait. 
> 
> Time for some MALEC!!!!!!

The club's everything that I remembered from the last time that I was there. The low lighting around the room was accentuated with strobe lights and roaming multi-coloured lights across the dance floor. Smoke machines were covering the floor and dance music was playing so loudly that you could almost feel the baseline in your heart. I smile gleefully. This is completely my kind of place when I need to unwind. (A bubble bath and glass of good wine comes a very close second) We headed straight to the bar where I ordered a cocktail for myself and Maia and a beer for Alec to then head over to a booth near the corner of the dance floor where I spotted Ragnor and Catarina cuddled up together. I couldn’t help but smile. They were so cute together. 

Catarina spotted us and jumped up to give me a hug. 

“Magnus! Oh I missed you so much!” 

“But we speak on the phone everyday practically!” 

Catarina waved her hand in the air dismissing the comment. “But it’s not the same as seeing you in person. So.” She says turning to Alexander. “Is this the elusive Alexander that I have heard so much about?” 

Even in the dark lighting, I could tell that Alec blushed “Uh, yeah. Please call me Alec. You must be Catarina. Magnus has told me a lot about you” 

“Good things I hope” She says giving me a look of ‘what the hell have you said?’ to me. I hold my hands up in defeat laughing. 

“Hello again Alexander. Thank you for keeping Magnus safe during this crazy time” Ragnor says holding a hand out to Alec which he shakes. 

“Alec please, and it’s my pleasure. I don’t know if Magnus told you but we used to friends in high school so it’s nice to catch up with him again.” 

Ragnor makes a surprised face at me as I look back at him shyly. “No. He never mentioned it. Please tell me you have some good stories to tell. I would love to know how Magnus was growing up.” 

“Is that wise since you are his boss?” Alec asks suspiciously. 

“Not tonight I’m not. Plus I’ve been friends with Magnus for way too long. I’m sure nothing you say will surprise me” 

Alec laughs “Well in that case. I have many stories to share with you” 

“LET’S GO DANCING!” I say to quickly to change the subject. I can’t let Alexander tell all of my stories. Some of them even I wouldn’t like to relive in my head. 

Alec shook his head. “You guys go ahead. I’ll sit here for a bit” 

“Come on Alec! Cut loose a little. It’s your night off and we’re in London!” Maia states, throwing around a few dance moves to make her point.

Alec shook his head and laughed “Really. I’m fine. You guys go ahead and have a good night. I’m not a good dancer” 

“I can account for that” I say laughing at the times when I have tried to make Alec dance in the past. That poor boy has got two left feet. 

As we make our way onto the floor I hear Maia shout back “I’m going to get you on this dance floor tonight one way or another Lightwood!” I never heard the response as Maia laughed grabbing my hand as we approached the middle of the dance floor. 

A few hours in and a lot more drink later, I am in the zone. I am buzzing from the alcohol and the lights as I shut my eyes while swaying my hips completely getting lost in the music. I raise my arms in the air as a particular bass drop happens and everyone is screaming in excitement. This was exactly what I needed to unwind. I need to feel the smell of the smoke machine from the floor, the feel of bodies dancing together around me where I am just nobody and I am lost in a sea of people just here to have a great time. 

I continue to dance with my eyes still shut until I feel an arm wind around me and a body come closer to me. I open my eyes immediately to see a girl, no more than 20, trying to dance with me and get closer than at the moment I was really comfortable with. I look around for Maia and Catarina as I realise that I am on my own, remembering that they had told me a few minutes ago that they were getting more drinks and that they would find me in a bit. I face the girl and move away slightly as we continue to dance, her blonde hair swinging slightly as her hips swayed seductively and her eyes, slightly glazed over from more than likely too much to drink, are locked onto mine. In my head I am slightly panicking as I don’t like to dance with strangers, but I know that Maia and Catarina were coming back soon and they would make sure that the girl knows that I am not for the taking tonight. She continues to dance seductively and wraps her arms around my neck. I try to move away discreetly but she was not getting the message. I notice her close her eyes and she moves her face closer to mine. She is trying to kiss me! Before I even get another chance to move away from her, I feel a shove and the girl is instantly away from me looking very angry. 

“What the hell!” She shouts over the music at someone who is to the side of me. I look next to me to see Alexander giving the girl a death stare. 

“He doesn’t want you. Leave him alone.” 

“Fuck you” With that the girl left the dance floor in a mood. But in that moment I didn’t care. I just stared at Alec as he watched her leave the dance floor. 

Alec then turned to look at me and placed a hand on my face. “Are you okay?” 

All I could do was nod. I was so shocked at almost how….possessive Alec was. To be honest I found it really hot but I would never tell him that. I look into Alec’s eyes as I noticed the half glassed vision of someone who had had a few drinks in his system. I smile. Maybe I can get the man to wind down a little bit then. “Thank you” 

“Anytime. You know I would do anything to keep you safe.” He said placing another hand on my face, his thumb caressing my cheek. I could feel the heat between us, the thumping music in the distance somewhere as we lock eyes. I could feel his beer scented breath on my face as I’m sure it got closer to me. As much as I wanted to kiss him right there and then, I knew that I couldn’t. My insides were screaming at me to take what was mine. But I shut it down and grabbed Alec’s hands away from my face and smiled. 

With my hands never leaving Alec’s, I moved them down to my waist as I kept us close to each other. If I was never going to have Alexander how I want him, I was going to have this moment. “Dance with me.” Something inside of Alec changed, almost like he was wrestling with the idea or to move away. But I didn’t give him a choice. I started to move my hips as I placed my hands over his neck. We swayed to music gently, remembering Alec’s two left feet, but we never moved away from each other. Even when I decided to be brave and turn around so my back was to his front and I rocked my hips against his. To my surprise I felt him pushed back against my hips. I smile inwardly and lean my head back as I enjoy this moment. I feel his breath against my neck as his head moves down to my neck. I lean my head to the side to give him access as his head leans a little against mine. After a moment or two I turn back around as our bodies collide, his hips still on mine, our faces very close to one another. His eyes lock onto mine again as we continue to sway to the music. 

I have no idea who moved first but as I lent my head up to look at him more, I feel his lips slowly brush mine. My insides light up brighter than any light in this club right now and my heart leaps in my chest. I almost feel like I need to pinch myself that this is actually happening and not in my dreams. We slowly move apart, our eyes meeting one another almost in understanding. We stand still for a moment when I decide to be bold and grab Alexander’s arm. I pull him to the nearest exit that ended up leading us to the back of an alleyway. With that, I gently push Alexander against the brick wall of the club and my lips attach to his again. 

We are lost in a sea of lips and hands. One of his hands combing through my hair while the other is placed on the small of my back, slowly making it’s way downwards. My hands are cupping his face as they continue to move southwards and behind his back, one of them attempting to find the bottom of his shirt so I can go underneath it. 

We must have been there for only a minute or two but it felt like forever. There could have been an explosion down the street and I would not have known nor cared. All I wanted was the man currently kissing me alternating between my neck and my lips. My hips instinctively start to roll against him and I hear a small moan from Alexander which spurs me on. 

I suddenly felt very cold as I felt Alexander push me back so that I am as far away from him as possible. I wipe the side of my lip to sort my lipgloss out (or lack of now thanks to Alexander’s gorgeous lips) but something stops me from going back in for more. Alexander holds his hand out with one finger up signalling me to pause and stop. 

“We can’t do this” He says breathlessly 

My heart suddenly plummets.


	16. chapter 16

“What do you mean we can’t do this?” I say trying to suppress the anger building inside of me. 

Alexander stares back at me still breathing heavy from our amazing make out just now. 

“I’m sorry Magnus. I can’t do this. I can’t be the person you want me to be. I’m not the same guy I was 10 years ago.” 

“Hold on then. If you feel that way, why did you let me take you out here and kiss you? You could have stopped me at any point” I try not to shout. 

“Because….” He says looking away from me 

“Because what Alexander?” I push “Go on say it!” 

“Because I don’t want you to get caught up in my life. I have stayed single for so long because all I ever wanted was this with you. But now that this is happening, I’m scared that I’m going to lose you again one way or another. What if we have a fight and you don’t come back? What if I get assigned to someone else after working with you and I get seriously hurt or worse? What if I have to go undercover again, meaning that I would have to stay away from you indefinitely? I won’t lose you again. I can’t” He says waving his hands around like he does when he is frustrated. When he finishes, he runs his hands through his hair and looks at the floor. 

All I can do is just stare at this wonderful man crumbling before me and I just wish that we could rewind to 5 minutes ago when we were happy. When we reconnected without this becoming too much. All I know is that I want this man. I have waited too long for him and I will be damned if I let him fall through my fingers again. 

“You make a fair point Alexander. But think about this” Alexander lifts his head to look at me. I close the distance and place a hand on his cheek. He instinctively settles his head more into my embrace as I stare him in the eye so that I can make sure he gets the message that I am trying to send. “What if this could be the start of something amazing? Don’t you want to know if there is something there anymore? We never got that chance. I feel something between us and maybe Catarina is right. Maybe this is the universe telling us that we get to have that second chance at a relationship that barely started in the first place. When we slept together before you left I knew that there was nowhere else that I would have rather been. We fit. We always have. Ask anyone from when we were growing up. We never got a chance to try and I am here right now telling you that I want you Alexander. I have always loved you, ever since we were children, and I have never let you go in my heart. My relationships never worked because I still loved you and I was never willing to let you go. The fact that you are back and we are here right now is a miracle and I will be damned if I do not take this phenomenal opportunity to try.”

I took a breath out. There I had said it. The things that I had wanted to say to Alexander from the moment I had seem him again. I have decided to take that leap of faith. If Alexander agrees then I am all in. 

I watch as his eyes darted across my face. His face shows hurt and confusion. I can tell that he is facing a major battle within himself between his morals and what he wants. 

“I know you feel what I feel” I try one last time, almost pleading to the man. “You said it so yourself.” 

Alec shook his head and refused to look at me. My heart drops from my chest in defeat. I’ve always known when to back out of an argument and this was the time. I could see in his expression that Alexander was never going to change his mind. 

“I think I’m going to go back to the hotel” I sigh refusing to look at Alexander. Before he has a chance to reply, I turn around and make my way back into the club. As I walk through the club, I am numb to the music and the people around me. I just want to go and say goodbye to everyone, get out of there and go back to the hotel with a large bottle of wine. I eventually arrive at the table Maia, Catarina and Ragnor are sat at and say my goodbyes, saying that I need to go to bed. They all look at each other a little confused but accept it none the less. 

That night as I lie in bed, I contemplate where I went wrong because even in my more sober state I still don’t understand. Alexander said that he stayed single because he wanted to be with me. I had just offered myself to him on a silver glittery platter and he turned me down. I can understand his apprehensions to the idea of us after his contract is finished but I know that we would have found a way to make it work. We would have discussed it and found a way. 

Just as I was falling asleep, I heard a knock on the door. I turn to look at the clock on the side of my bed and groan. It’s two in the morning. Who the hell knocks on someone’s door at two in the bloody morning! I turn over in my bed to go back to sleep but I am halted again by that pesky knock on my door again. I groan as I lift myself out of bed and throw my silk robe on. 

I open the door to find Alexander at the door looking very sheepishly at me. Almost like he is being sorry for himself. 

I sigh. “What do you want Alexander?” I really am not in the mood for this. 

“Can I come in?” 

“Why? Want to twist the knife in further?” I say bitterly.

“No. Just…. please?” He asks. Knowing in my heart that I could never really deny this man, I let him in and sit myself down on the sofa and look at Alexander expectantly. I’m not going to start this conversation. As juvenile as it sounds, he made the hole, he can try and dig himself out of it. 

Alexander just stands there shuffling from foot to foot. I don’t say anything as I let him stew. 

“I’m sorry” He said after a moment or two. 

“For?” I had already decided that I was not going to make this easy on him. 

“For…. saying what I said..you know…. outside the club” 

“It’s what you think Alexander. I have always told you to speak your mind to me.” 

“I know. But what I said was wrong. After you left, I realised that I had made a big mistake. I tried to find you but Catarina had told me that you had already gone back. We talked and after she cursed at me every name under the sun, she made me realise that… maybe you were right.” 

I scoff. Maybe? “So you’re here because Catarina made you?” 

“No. But she did encourage me to talk to you now rather than in the morning and Ragnor may have told me that I wouldn’t have a job in the morning if I “didn’t sort this stupid soap opera shit out” His words, not mine” He says gesturing air quotes. 

I smirk. “That sounds like Ragnor.” 

“Look. In my line of work, I need to follow certain rules. No dating the client. Stick to your duties. Do whatever you need to do to keep them safe. Always stay in the background. But you’re different.” 

“I don’t know whether I should take that as a compliment or not.” I say dryly

“You should. We danced around each other for years when we were kids and when we finally….happened, I was elated. It was the best night of my life and I have never been interested in anyone else. You…… you were, still are, the love of my life and I guess I just got scared that something bad could happen. Yes you are right. This is an amazing opportunity that no one else really gets. We have somehow managed to drift back to each other despite the odds and I know that I was a fool to push you away. After everything we have been through together,I’m scared that it’s too good to be true. I don’t want to go through that heartache of losing you again. I guess my anxieties about us really hit the surface when we finally kissed outside the club.”

“You don’t think that I haven’t thought the same things too? You don’t think that I haven’t want this as much as you? I stuck my neck out because I knew that there was something between us and you shut me down in two seconds flat. What do you expect me to do with that?” 

“I know Magnus and I am so sorry. Believe me, I wanted that kiss to happen as much as you. It felt amazing to kiss you again.” 

“Then why won’t you give us a shot? I understand why you think the way you do. There are a lot of ‘what if’s’ floating in the air right now. But have you ever considered the idea that we could actually be rational adults and work this out together? To communicate about our potential future?” 

“You’re right and I am so sorry. I was a complete idiot. Can I….. can we please try again?” 

I sigh “You do make a compelling argument Mr Lightwood.” I say walking towards him. “I remember Isabelle telling me that we were idiots when we were younger because we never realised that we liked each other and it seemed that everyone else knew. Believe me I have had the discussions over the years with Isabelle, Jace, Clary, you name it. I don’t ever want to be an idiot again.” 

Alexander looks around the room as if to gather his bearings. He always does when he’s flustered. But after a moment or two he calms down and settles his gaze back, staring directly at me. 

“Neither do I……….I love you Magnus Bane. There has never been anyone else but you for me” 

I inwardly beam but my smile slowly seeps out onto my face as I stand there and stare at the face of the man that I have adored for years and have never let go. He is right here in front of me professing his love for me and my heart is overflowing with love for him. I still as I feel his thumb wipe under my eye. I hadn’t even noticed that I had a tear running down my cheek until then. 

“I love you too Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Always have. Always will.” 

With that, our lips collide for a second time tonight. Never to resurface again until we are under the sheets of my hotel bedroom, naked and sated from all of the years we have had to make up for. 

For the first time in years, I sleep through the night with a smile on my face and tears of joy running down my cheek.


	17. chapter 17

I groan as I squint from the sunlight bursting through my eyelids. Damn. I forgot to shut the curtains before I left for the party last night. Damning myself for my mistake, I turn over facing the middle of my bed to open my eyes to another choice that I made last night. This one was far from a mistake. I sigh as I settle back into the covers as I am met with a naked unconscious Alexander. For the next few minutes, I just lie there, the actions of last night, or should I say this morning, running through my head. I smile. Last night was pure perfection. Even though we had argued and it was not exactly in the circumstances that I had hoped for, I settle for the end result knowing in my heart that it was the best decision I ever made to make a move on Alexander last night. I can’t help but run my eyes over his naked torso. The duvet is only covering him from the waist down so I can look to my hearts content at the adonis next to me, decorated in multiple black tattoos. I remember back to when Alexander told me about his tattoos and how he has to cover them up for work. If it wouldn’t be deemed inappropriate, I would make sure that Alexander never has to wear a shirt while working with me. Then I second guess myself and be a little selfish and think that maybe he should cover up completely because all of this should be just for my eyes only. 

Before I get to have another chance to just sit there and admire Alexander’s body, his eyes twitch as he slowly wakes himself from sleep. His eyes open and like myself, curse at the idea of being woken by the sun. He turns inwards towards me and wraps his arm around my waist, nestling his head a little closer to mine. 

“Morning” he mumbles into my shoulder 

“Good morning” I answer softly. 

“Do we have to get up?” He groans 

I chuckle “Still not a morning person I see.” 

Alexander shakes his head childishly and wraps himself around me. I can’t help the smile that graces my face as I run my hand through his hair. 

“We do need to meet with Maia and that today to discuss what we are going to do while we are here in London” 

Alexander sighs and rolls away from me. “Fine. Give me ten minutes and I’ll go back to my room and get ready for the day.” 

I look at the clock “Well we don’t have to be there for another hour” I smirk “I can think of something we can do to pass the time” I smirk in Alexander’s direction as I start to lean towards. 

He smirks in return “Oh really?” With that, his lips meet mine and once again I am lost to all things Alexander. 

————————

We arrive early at the restaurant attached to the hotel for breakfast. As we settle down with our food and cups of coffee, I decide to address the elephant in the room. 

“So what is going to happen now with us?” I say taking a sip of my coffee trying not to look as nervous as I feel right now. 

“Well. As far as I’m concerned nothing changes between us. You are still my boss, I am still your head of security.” 

My stomach drops a little “Oh” 

“But that doesn’t mean that we don’t have to stop… this” He gestures between us with his fork. “I would really like to continue..this and see where it goes. If…… you are interested at all” He continues shyly

I beam. “I would love to”

As we are out in public and Alexander does not do public displays of affection well, I simply place my hand in his and squeeze it. “But maybe keep it quiet from the public eye?” 

Alexander laughs “Yes. That would be a good idea. Maybe let Maia know so she can cover anything that may crop up if we get caught but I agree to keeping it quiet for now.” 

“I wouldn’t mind it if friends and family that we trust know Alexander” 

He beams. “I think Isabelle would be elated and be throwing us a massive party when we come back when she finds out” 

I laugh knowing full well that Alexander is likely to be correct. 

“Know about what?” We both snap out of our little revery to look at Maia, Catarina and Ragnor who have joined us for breakfast.

“I see our little kick up your butt worked then?” We look confused at Ragnor until I notice that my hand is still holding Alexander’s. We both flinch away suddenly as if our hands were made of lava. 

“No need to stop on our account” smirked Maia. “It’s not like you weren’t giving us your own little show last night.” 

“Oh by the angel” Alec says groaning into his hands as I laugh 

“Don’t worry darling. It’s only because she hasn’t got a love life of her own to keep her occupied.” 

“Oh my love life is just fine thank you Magnus. It’s just your drama is my own live version of a tella novella.” 

“I resent that!” I argue “Anyway. It’s best if we just keep this quiet for now Maia. We’re seeing how things go. Let’s not turn this into more of a media frenzy than it should be.” 

Maia nods “Understood. So Magnus. Which shows are we going to see today?”

With that we carry on with our breakfast as normal, deciding to see a few shows to then lead onto the Dolce and Gabana after party. The rest of the day is pleasant, especially with Alexander next to me all day. I answer a few questions from the paparazzi that are stationed at the fashion exhibits and even agree to do an exclusive interview when I do my other runway show in New York.

The afterparty was in full swing when we finally arrived after dinner. It was situated at a beautiful stately home on the outskirts of London to provide us with some more privacy away from the cameras. The opulent ceilings were decorated with beautiful chandeliers and the walls were decorated with amazing artwork and sculptures. It felt very regal, even going outside into the garden that was lit with low lighting and tall water features was exquisite. I couldn’t help but wonder that if I make enough money, I could eventually own a place like this in the future. Maybe even with the beautiful man beside me. I shake my head at the thought. One step at a time Magnus. Let’s not get ahead of yourself. Be glad with what you have so far. 

As we walk around the room, I couldn’t help but notice how well Alexander fits into the room. We had agreed that although he is my security detail, he would be my plus one to the event so instead of his usual uniform, Alexander was in an all black tuxedo that fit in all of the right places. My current ogling of the beautiful tapestry on the wall is stopped as I hear a voice I haven’t heard in years appear behind me. 

“Magnus Bane.” 

I turn around and meet the gentleman standing behind me in a burgundy and white lined suit. His long hair is in a low ponytail and his beard softly trimmed. 

“Lorenzo Rey. Well it’s been a few years since I’ve seen you. How have you been?” I say all smiles and not meaning one bit of it. 

“I’m very well thank you Bane. I didn’t think someone of your calibre would manage to make themselves eligible to be here but they do say that the world is full of surprises.” My brows furrowed. I was hoping that Lorenzo wouldn’t be such an ass since I had Alexander with me but I guess a leopard can't always change its spots.

“I’ll have you know that I have already had a show at Milan fashion week and I have another one in New York coming up soon. What have you done lately that hasn’t involved being attached to someone’s coat tails?” 

“Magnus” Alexander chimes in sternly. 

I turn to look at him. This was not the way I wanted Alexander to see me. I scolded myself for being so childish and decided to start over. “I’m sorry Alexander. This is Lorenzo Rey. We both went to the same fashion school.” 

“My apologies, where are my manners. I’m Lorenzo Rey.” He says holding out his hand for Alexander to shake. 

“Alec Lightwood. I’m Magnus’ head of security” He introduces himself shaking Lorenzo’s hand. 

Lorenzo scoffs “Security? Didn’t want to come to my house without protection Magnus?” 

“I’m only here to accompany Magnus.” Alexander explains attempting at being charming. “So this is your property?” Alexander asks curiously.

Suddenly the mood shifted as Lorenzo’s eyes beamed at Alexander. “Why yes. This house was passed down from my great grandfather who was an art dealer back in the day. It’s a beautiful property don’t you think?”

“I couldn’t agree more” Alexander schmoozes. I try my hardest not to laugh at how fake Alexander’s smile is and the way that he is holding himself. “Beautiful craftsmanship around your property” 

“Perhaps you would like a tour?” 

“Maybe another time. Magnus said there was someone here that he wanted me to meet.” I smile at Alexander’s diversion. Clearly this was not the first time he had to get out of an awkward conversation. 

“Very well. It was lovely to meet you Mr Lightwood. Bane” He said nodding his head and walked away. 

I breathe a sigh of relief. “Good call. He is such an ass” 

“What was that all about?” 

I take a sip of my drink before I start. “Lorenzo and I went to the same fashion school. To say that we are rivals is sort of an understatement. He is probably still bitter that I managed to get the scholarship to a top designer that we were both fighting for. We’ve never really seen eye to eye on anything.” 

“Still. After years apart it’s not good to still be bitter.” 

“Oh I’m not bitter about it all. It’s just his ego that I can not stand. He likes to brag about everyone he has met and his accomplishments.”

Alexander just nods and excuses himself to use the bathroom. As I look around the room I notice Camille walking towards me and I inwardly groan. Perfect. This night can not get any better.

“Well if it isn’t my favourite person.” She croons. “I don’t see your little minion with you?” 

“What do you want Camille?” I frown 

“Oh you know what I want Magnus. You always have. I just wanted to see how you are darling. You always know how to make a party fun” I groan inwardly. Her idea of making a party fun was always getting exceedingly drunk and having sex in a random room of the house that was closed off to others. “I hear there is a beautiful bedroom upstairs on the second floor which has the most amazing carved bed frame made in the 16th century. Want to check it out with me?” 

“We’re not together Camille. I’m not like that anymore.” I scorn.

“Right. I wonder. Is Alexander anything to do with that? He really is a beautiful specimen” 

My eyes start to see red. “Leave Alexander out of this.” 

“Oh I would. But I love to see you get all flustered Magnus. You look cute when your eyebrows furrow like that.” 

“What I do with Alexander is none of your concern” 

“Oh but it is. You see. I want you back Magnus. We were good together and the publicity would be amazing for both of our careers. You know that as much as I do.” 

“I was nothing more than a fuck to you. You didn’t care about me. You were more concerned with your own public image than love.” 

She scoffs “Love? What has that got to do with anything?” I try, unsuccessfully, to halt the anger I can feel beginning to rise in my chest

“I loved you Camille. I really did. But you never loved me back. I need to be with someone who actually cares about me”

She traces a finger down the side of my chin and I do my best to pull away from the touch. “But I do care about you Magnus. When we were together it was so much fun. Come on now. Was one little affair such a bad thing?”

I didn’t need to hesitate to answer that question. “Yes. You broke my heart Camille. Nothing is ever going to change that fact and nothing is going to get me to change my mind about you. Go bother someone else who is looking for an antique bed to fuck on.” 

“Maybe I’ll ask your little security guard if he enjoys antique furniture” 

“Leave Alexander out of this” I growl. I’m officially fuming. I need to get out of this party before I do something reckless. 

“Oh” She says faking surprise “I didn’t realise you cared so much about your staff. Maybe there is something more that you are not telling me about you too” Shit. I’ve been had and she knows it. But right now I don’t care. Yes we agreed to keep us a secret and Camille is not Alexander’s type (or gender) but damn it I will do what I can to keep Camille from attempting to sink her teeth into him. 

“Even if there was, do you think I would tell you?” 

“Now now Magnus. No need to get defensive. Green is not a good look on you.”

“Leave me alone Camille. You are never going to get what you want from me”

She smirks and giggles softly “I always get what I want darling. One day sooner or later you will get tired of the little stuck up security guard. You need to be able to roam free but he is keeping you chained up. For what it’s worth I really did care about you Magnus and one little slip up on my part is never going to change that. Deep down I know there is still a part of you that loves me so when you are done with him, come find me. I will always say yes to you” 

I sternly look at her with all of the hatred in my gut. How dare she! I need to get out of here and fast. “Goodbye Camille” With that, I race for the nearest exit for some air which happens to be the back garden.


	18. chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More domestic Malec! (Because we can never have enough of that right?)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome.

I stand outside in the garden for what must have been 20 minutes before Alexander finds me sitting on a bench overlooking the lit up waterfall display. If I didn’t know that this opulent home belonged to Lorenzo Rey then I might have enjoyed this scenery more. 

I feel the bench move as Alexander sits next to me and places a hand on my knee. 

“Everything okay?” He asks 

I sigh and I nod my head. “I needed some air. Camille decided to make herself known to me while you were gone” 

“I’m so sorry Magnus. I should have stayed with you if I knew she was here” 

“It’s okay. You’re not at work tonight. You don’t need to be looking out for me all of the time.” 

“But I do. Even if it was not my job, I still would look out for you no matter what. I promised that I would always there for you and I intend to keep that promise” 

I smile and I place a chase kiss on his lips. “And you do keep that promise. Sometimes things just happen when you won’t be around. But I’m a big boy I stood up for myself.” 

Alexander smirked “I have no doubt. Was it that bad?” 

I sigh. “Well. She made her intentions clear. Plus I think she has worked out that we are together.” 

Alexander sighs and slumps back in to the bench. “Wonderful.” He answers sarcastically “I’m guessing we will have to make Maia aware of that so she can keep an eye out in case she decides to out us publicly.” 

“Yes. Good choice.” I decided to change my tune so that I could enjoy whatever I have left of this night. “What do you say about leaving this place? I feel like I have done enough talking to people for one night” 

“Sure” He says standing up to leave. But as he does, he looks out into the garden and stares out into the distance. 

“Is everything okay?” I ask putting a hand on his arm

He shakes his head breaking himself out of thought. “I just. I thought I saw….” He looks over to where a set of trees reaches the end of the garden leading to a woodland. 

“It was probably just an animal. We are near the countryside after all.” I shrug it off.

Alexander doesn’t move. He just stares out into the garden, his eyes darting across that same spot, until I place my hand on his chin and gently move his gaze onto mine. “Hey. Alexander. It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. You are off duty tonight and it was more than likely an animal or a breeze moving the trees. You worry too much” 

Alexander chuckles and shakes his head “I’m being terrible aren’t I? I’m sorry. Sometimes I forget to switch off that side of me that is trained to always be prepared” 

“I am fully aware but you need to take a night off too. This place has a lot of security so I’m sure that if there was anything to worry about, it would have been taken care of by now” 

“Yeah. You’re probably right.” He says as he turns to walk back into the party, but then turns back to me, the soft lighting caressing his face making his beautiful eyes shine brightly. “Shall we go home Mr Bane?” He holds his hand out to me which I eagerly grab. Who knew the man could be so charming when he flirts?

“I think we shall Mr Lightwood” He quickly squeezes his hand in mine in encouragement as we walk through the party, saying our goodbyes and politely, after promising Alexander to be on my best behaviour, thanking Lorenzo for letting us attend the party. 

Over the next few days it gets a little repetitive. Go to shows, go site-seeing with Alexander and Maia, attend a party and network, maybe sketch if I’m not too tired, go to bed and repeat. I really don’t mind it though. It gives me a few minutes to catch my breath and do something normal in my world compared to the large elephant in the room that has been following us for the last few weeks. But the best part of the night has to always be when the day is done and I’ve done all of the networking that I could for the day. When Maia has left us to go to bed and Alexander and myself stay up a little bit longer just to enjoy each others company without the knowledge that someone could be watching us or wanting an interview. 

On the final night of us being in London, Alexander and I decide to have a quiet night in to have some quality time together. In my suite, there is a comfortable sofa with a small television hanging on the wall. After a lot of protesting, I convinced Alexander that we must watch a romantic comedy film while I’m cuddled next to him on the sofa, using every excuse I can to sit as close to him as possible. We were currently watching the pivotal moment in the movie when the girl realises that she loves the boy and they are about to confess their love to each other (of course in the rain) and I am brought out of the scene as I feel Alexander shaking against me. I look up to realise that Alexander is silently laughing to himself! 

“What are you giggling about?” I couldn’t help but laugh. I always find his laugh so infectious. 

“I just find these scenes so ridiculous sometimes. In no way is any of this realistic! Who the hell would admit that they love each other in the rain. Surely they would at least run inside a building somewhere or have an umbrella or something!” 

I smile as I roll my eyes. “It’s meant to be romantic Alexander. Plus it makes the guy look hot all wet like that.”

“So you’re saying that if I was to confess my love for you, I would have to be in the rain, after having an argument with you so that I can chase after you and kiss you to convince you that we belong together while we are both getting soaking wet. Doesn’t exactly scream romantic to me and I’m sure you would hate it because your make up would run and your hair would get ruined” 

I look up into Alexander’s eyes beaming. The man knows me so well. “Well maybe not the argument part but I wouldn’t mind you confessing your undying love for me in the rain. It’s all about the moment Alexander. Nothing else matters but them in that moment, even the weather does not affect them. That’s the point of the scene. But in my case, you would have to be shirtless too.” 

He moves his head down to peck me on the lips as I smirk. “That is definitely not going to happen. It is highly illogical and even if I did want to confess to you in the rain, I get sick easily and nothing says sexy and desirable more than having to deal with your ill and miserable boyfriend after hearing a love declaration.” 

I chuckle acting coy while running a single finger up and down Alexander’s chest. “Oh don’t suck the fun out of my daydream Alexander. Besides, It would be worth it as long as I get to keep you in my bed all day long and stay virgil by your bedside” 

“Noted” He smirks as he kisses me. 

“So out of curiosity, what does ‘scream romantic’ to you” I ask 

Alec shrugs “I don’t know. I’m not exactly a romantic guy. I mean, I know that the usual is a date with flowers and a nice dinner and walks on beach, that sort of thing. But I have never seen myself doing that with anyone. It just seems like a normal night to me rather than romantic.” 

“Oh Alexander” I say slightly shaking my head “You have a lot to learn. It’s all about who you are with, the atmosphere, the lighting, the music playing, the conversation - or lack of. It’s the whole package that makes a night romantic.” 

“Well I wouldn’t know. I’ve never been on a date” 

“I guess we are going to have to change that then” I smirk 

“Are you asking me out on a date Mr Bane?” Alec chuckles 

“Why yes I do believe I am.” 

Alec beams “If that’s the case then I would love to go on a date with you” 

“Excellent. Maybe I can take you out when we go back home. Before he head to Paris” 

Alec runs a hand down the side of my face and kisses me gently. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

“I can’t believe you have never been on a date! That’s sacrilege. You’re gorgeous. How has a guy never taken you out on a date to try and sweep you off your feet?”

Alec shrugs. “I guess I was holding out for the right person.” He says smirking at me. 

I lightly shove his shoulder with a fake scoff. “And you say that you are not romantic?”

“Maybe I can be. Like I said, I just hadn’t met the right guy to be that person with yet.” How can I deny the man a kiss after that declaration! The kiss turns heated as I turn in my position at his side to straddle his hips, Alexander’s hands resting on either side of my hips to hold me still. As I lean my head to the side so that Alexander can kiss down the side of my neck, my breath hitches and with every kiss, my nerve endings light up my entire body making me shiver with anticipation for what could happen tonight. 

“Stay with me tonight?” I breathe out. It’s not the first time that Alexander has stayed the night, but most nights he has been a gentleman and let me sleep in my own bed. I would never admit this but the nights when Alexander doesn’t stay over, my bed always feels cold and too big for my liking. Any excuse to have a large personal heater in your bed right? 

Alexander doesn’t answer. Instead, he tightens his grip on my hips while still kissing me and holds me around my waist while walking towards the bedroom door. A guy could definitely get use to this type of treatment.


	19. chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> Well it looks like I might be breaking my own personal rule of finishing a story by 30 chapters! (I always find some people get bored around approximately 30 chapters and stop reading) I'm currently finishing off chapter 28 and there is still much more of the story to share with you! Please stick with me as I promise you shit will hit the fan for poor Malec soon! 
> 
> Anyway please enjoy chapter 19. Kudos and comments (even suggestions of what you would like to see - I have incorporated a few suggestions already into this story) are very much welcome. They always make my day when the notification comes through on my phone. 
> 
> I love reading Malec fanfics as much as writing them (I may or may not have about 30 tabs open in my phone currently with Malec fanfics ready to read lol) So if you would like to suggest a good fic to read or even one of your own you would like to promote, please leave a comment below. I am always happy to read a good Malec story.

“These designs are wonderful Magnus. I can’t believe you came up with these ideas! How on earth am I going to choose which dress to wear?” Isabelle says flicking through my sketch book while in my office. 

“It’s your wedding dress Izzy. You can pick whatever design you want. I can always send your favourites down to the design department and make a few mock designs and you can try them on.” 

“Its all so confusing. How do I even know if what I try on is my dress? I could love it one day and then hate it the next” 

“You will just know. It’s like when you put on a new outfit. You will feel a million dollars and you just know that this is the one for you. I’ve had it with a few clients that I have made a few dresses for in the past.” I say putting a cup of coffee on the small table in my office as I sit on the sofa next to her. During my time in London, I had decided to go with Alexander’s idea and open my services to custom made gowns. I was inundated with multiple emails and phone calls to have someone design a bespoke gown for a party or for a red carpet. My business has never been so busy! “When we came back, there was a woman who I spoke to whilst in London. She wanted a dress made for a premiere which after a lot of emails back and forth, got the design finalised. She came in yesterday to try the mock up of the dress and she cried saying this was her dress. I had never seen someone so emotional before and she told me it was like when she got married. She just knew what her dress was meant to be and I think that you will have the same experience too” 

“I hope so too” I nod, getting up to the kettle in my office to make myself a cup of herbal tea. 

“Have you ever thought that you would get married one day Magnus?” I pause mid pouring the kettle. 

“I guess I never thought about it.” I popped the kettle back into it’s stand and turn around to face Izzy, cup of tea in hand. “I guess I have never found the right person that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Do I want that happy ending? Sure. I mean, I did think about proposing to Camille, before I found out that she had cheated on me, of course. Boy am I glad that it never got to that. I guess, since then, I have never found someone who I could see myself sitting on a front porch with, with our grandchildren playing in the garden and reminiscing about my wedding day.” 

“But you have thought about it” 

“My wedding day sure? I mean who hasn’t. I just don’t ever seem to be able to picture the person at the other end of the aisle. Male or female.” 

Izzy smiles a genuine smile at me, “One day you will Magnus. You never know it could be with Alec” She smirks. 

“Okay.” I say pointing a finger up to symbolise ‘wait a minute’. "Just because I told you that we are together, does not mean that you can picture us getting married and having kids one day. We agreed that we were going to take it slow and that we would see how things go. We don’t want to get ahead of ourselves if it isn’t going to work out for us. I can’t afford to get my heart broken again.” We both chuckle. “Beside this is not about my wedding. This is about yours. So how about, you tell me a few things you liked about each dress and see if I can make an entirely new dress with those features.” I say sitting down next to Izzy. She gives me a one armed hug and kisses me on the cheek. 

“You are the best you know that Magnus?” 

I roll my eyes “Of course” We laugh as we continue for the next few hours discussing Izzy’s wedding plans, themes and ideas for her dress. 

At the end of my day, I walk back into my apartment. All the way home, I could not help think about what Izzy said. Have I pictured my own wedding day? Of course! I want the beautiful outdoor wedding with the big band reception. I want the beautiful send off to a long honeymoon to a remote island where we would not be disturbed for a few weeks. But most of all, I just want the marriage. I want to be able to come home at night, knowing that the one person I love more than anything in the world is at home waiting for me. We would have dinner under the stars on the balcony in my apartment and then we would fall asleep cuddling on the sofa watching films. I guess I just want the security for someone there. But have I pictured actually getting married to the love of my life? Not really. Part of me died with the notion of true love when Alexander disappeared. I don’t believe in the idea of a soul mate but the forever romantic in me loves the idea of having a life partner who would be there for me no matter what. In sickness and in health and all that jazz. I wonder if Alexander ever thought about how his life would continue? Would he have settled down if he did not do the job he did? Would that have been with me if he had not been sent away? I smile at the thought that what could have been as I open the front door to find Alexander pacing the living room while he was currently running his hands through his hair. He left early today as I was with Isabelle all day and she offered to walk home with me. 

“Alexander. What’s wrong?” I ask as I approach him, causing his pacing to stop so he could face me. 

After a moment or two, he answered me. “Do you remember how I said about the idea of talking to my parents again?”

I nod. “I do.” 

“I’m starting to wonder whether I can do it. It’s been ten years Magnus. I know that I managed it with Izzy and Jace and everyone else, but what about my parents? They are going to be so pissed that I kept the fact that I was alive from them. That I reached out to the others before them. What am I going to do?” 

“The same thing that you did with the others. Just confront them. If you want, I can be there with you. Maybe even ask the others to be there with you as moral support. They will understand once you tell them your story like everyone else. We all came around so why not them?”

“I’ve been back for about three months Magnus. How can I justify keeping away from them for that long?” 

“You’ve been finding your roots here Alexander. I think it’s only fair that you sort your life out first before you open that can of worms again.” 

He showed me a phone number on a piece of paper in his hand. “It’s my mum’s number. I got it off Jace the other day and every time I think of trying to call her, I choke up. I can type the number into my phone but I can’t seem to hit the dial button.” He slumps himself onto the nearby sofa with his head in his hands. “I am such a wuss. How is it that I can reintroduce myself to my siblings, but I can’t do it for my parents.” 

I join him on the sofa and place an arm on his shoulders for comfort. “Hey. You are not a wuss. This is a big deal. You just need to build up the courage to do this. Your parents are the reason why you are who you are in the first place.”

Alec turned to look at me, tears sitting on the edge of his eyes. “Do you think I should do this Magnus? What if they don’t accept me? What if they get so mad that they disown me? They are the ones who sent me away in the first place? Maybe they were glad to be rid of me?” 

“You can’t think like that Alexander. I haven’t seen them in years but I’m sure they must miss you terribly. I know all of us did. They might not have even sent you away if they thought you would be killed in action. They are probably living with that regret every day. But you won’t know until you talk to them.” 

Alexander nods repeatedly and balls his hands into fists, his forehead meeting them. We just sit there for a few minutes while Alec composes himself. 

“If I do… try and meet them. Will you go with me?” 

“Of course. Anything for you, you know that. How about we do it the same sort of way we did for the others. I can invite them over, or I can get myself invited over and see if they will speak to you?” 

“Yeah. Yeah that sounds like an idea. I don’t want to see them again in a public place. I have no idea how it will go down. If we go to their house, then I can leave if I need to.” 

I nod resolute. “Then it’s settled. I’ll call them and arrange for myself to come over and you can wait in the car if you want until you are ready.” 

Alexander nods, finally letting the tears fall from his eyes. “Thank you Magnus. I have no idea what I would do without you.” He says he kisses me.

“How about” I say trying to change the subject “I get dressed into something a little more comfortable and we watch a movie marathon with pizza tonight” 

“Yes” He says nodding his head “That sounds perfect. Thank you” 

I shrug nonchalantly “What are boyfriends for if not to cheer their better half up when they are upset” 

With that, I get up to go and get changed into some joggers and a baggy t-shirt and drop myself back onto the sofa, pulling my phone out to order our pizza for dinner. We sit there for a few minutes in silence before I decide to broach the subject that has been plaguing my all day. 

“Have you ever thought about the future?” I ask 

Alec looks at me curiously. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, I was with Izzy most of the day today looking at her wedding dress designs and it made me think about the future, and I wondered if you ever thought about it” 

Alec sighs heavily. “Well, honestly I never think too far ahead. I like to think about the here and now. I’m currently sitting in this gorgeous apartment with a gorgeous man and…. if I am still doing the same thing in the next five or ten years, I would be the happiest man in the world” 

I smile and kiss Alec. “But have you ever thought about you know….. getting married?” 

Alec freezes. “Maybe. One day. We have already talked about the idea that if I hadn’t gone off the grid we might have still been together. Maybe we would have been married by this point. Maybe we would have moved out of here and into a house we could call our own. But I don’t like to think what if. I have discovered in my time away that life is too short to think about maybe’s. What will be, will be.”

“You thought about us getting married?” I say snuggling into Alec more, my head resting on his shoulders. 

“Yeah, I guess. I always thought that one day If we would have worked out, I would have got down on one knee and proposed to you. I thought about us a lot when I was held captive. How I never got to hold your hand, kiss you, go out on a date with you, how I would never be able to have a life with you. So I thought of you to make sure that I stayed strong because I knew in my heart that I was going to come back for you. But by the time I came out and went into my private work, Jace had told me that you had moved on. That you were with someone else. I never knew it was Camille. I never wanted to know who it was because the idea just broke my heart. But from what I knew you were happy and that was enough for me at the time. When my mission finished and I was able to come back more into society, you and her had split up. I knew that I wanted to get to know you again. I missed you so much and the life that we could have lived. So I wanted to take the chance and try again, whether I was just a friend or not and I am so glad that I did.” 

I try and hide the tears that are brimming in my eyes as I weave an arm around his waist. “Me too. I never let you go in my heart. You were everywhere that I went. I thought about you so much and I missed you so much that it hurt. When I thought you were dead, I didn’t sleep or eat properly for months. Standing at your grave stone once a year with your family and our friends was quite cathartic for me but it never took the pain away. Only sedated it. I went to your gravestone at least once a month and I would sit there and talk to you thinking that you were listening. I told you about any little detail of my life and it helped for a while. It took me so long to get used to the idea that you were never coming back and that you were never going to be in my life. So I decided that I was going to move on. I knew that it was what you wanted me to do so that is why I tried the relationship with Camille. A lot of it was business related and it was purely from a PR point of view to start off with but part of me thought that I could make it work. I couldn’t have the love of my life anymore so I settled. But now, I get to start over and be with you all over again.” 

We both looked into each others eyes and the world just fell away. I felt the three words that I had longed to say dancing on the edge of my tongue and a heavy weight in my chest, knowing that if I don’t say it now, I fear Alec is just going to walk away from me again before I get to tell him.

“I love you Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I know I am never going to love someone as much I do, you.”

The eye contact broke as Alec kissed me softly, deeply. Like we had all of the time in the world. 

“I love you too Magnus Bane. You are it for me. No one is every going to compare” He whispers. 

I swear my heart just exploded with the amount of love I have for this man right now. The heavy weight in my chest was now gone as I had finally said those three little words that I had been holding onto for so long. I have never felt so relieved that Alexander told me that he loved me too! For the rest of the night, we laid on the sofa and as promised we ate pizza and watched rubbish movies, laughing and taking the mickey of all of the silly parts of the movies until we fell asleep in each other’s arms, wishing for this moment to never end.


	20. chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling nice today so..... here's chapter 20! 
> 
> There will be a few nods to Shadowhunters in this chapter. I hope you find them all! 
> 
> Anyway...time to meet the parents! How do you think they will react?

“I don’t know if I can do this Magnus.” Alec says as we pull up into the driveway of the Lightwood mansion. For me it has been only a few years since I had been here but I completely understand why Alec is nervous. He hasn’t been to this house for over ten years! As I pull up the handbrake and unlatch my seat belt, I take Alexander’s hand in comfort. 

“Come on Alexander. It is like we have agreed over the last few days, this is the right thing to do. Your parents need to know that you are alive and plus everyone can’t keep your secret for much longer. How is Izzy going to explain to your parents that there is going to be an extra chair at the bride’s family table without explaining about you. It would be too morbid for her to put an empty chair for you at her own wedding.” 

Alec placed his head in his hands. “I know. But it’s my parent’s you know. I have no idea how they are going to react.” 

I shrug. “Only one way to find out. Look no matter what happens, just know that I love you and so does Izzy, Jace and the rest of the crew. We will be there no matter what for you. They will probably be pissed for a bit until you explain what happened to you. They will eventually come around like we did.” 

Alec sighs heavily and nods. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” 

“No need to apologise. Give me a few minutes and I’ll come and get you.” I say giving Alec a quick kiss. 

Before Alec gets a chance to change his mind, I get out of the car and shut the door. Walking up the driveway towards the large white mansion, I couldn’t help but get a little sentimental. I used to be over this house a lot after my Mother died and the Lightwoods were like a second family to me. I knock on the large wooden doors infront of me and I can’t help but hop from foot to foot in nervousness. Alexander his right. This could go either way. I turn to look back at the car but I can’t see Alexander from this position. Before I have a chance to bottle it myself and drive Alexander home and keep him in the comfort of my apartment, a tall dark haired woman answers the door. 

“Magnus” The woman says beaming, reaching forward to hug me. “It’s so nice to see you. I was surprised when you rung us. You said to needed to talk to Robert and myself urgently. Come in. I’ve put on a pot of tea for you.” 

I smile at the warmth resonating from Maryse Lightwood. The woman is so lovely and beams elegance. I almost take her offer to come inside the house before I forget why I actually called to come over in the first place. 

“Actually Maryse. There is something I need to talk to you about before I do. I have someone in the car who is desperate to meet you and I hope that you will not be mad at me for not telling you sooner.” 

Maryse looks at me worried. “Is everything okay? Is it that Camille girl you were dating?” 

I shake my head and laugh “No. Absolutely not. We were finished a long time ago. But please. Give me two minutes and we will explain everything.” 

She nods. “As long as you are okay.” 

I smile as I walk back to the car. I knock on the passenger side window, seeing Alec come out of whatever place his head was and look to me. I nod as if to say ‘it’s time’. After a deep breath I watch him nod and open the car door. I turn to look at Maryse who is standing patiently at the front door when I notice her eyes go wide with shock as soon as she spots Alexander. Alexander is standing next to me frozen. I place a hand on his back in reassurance as I gently push him towards Maryse. He puts his hands in his pockets to hide his nervousness as we slowly walk towards the front door. 

No one says anything for a moment or two as the reason I set up this meeting sinks in. 

Alexander decides to be the one who speaks first and breaks the awkward silence. “Hi Mum. I’m home” 

That causes Maryse’s eyes to widen even more than I thought was possible as she puts her hand up to her mouth and her eyes brim with tears. She shakes her head, not quite believing what she was seeing. “Is this some sort of joke? Because this is just cruel Magnus” she turns to look at me. I shake my head in response. Alec steps towards Maryse and places a hand on her free hand at her side. She gasps at the contact. “It’s not a joke. I’m really home Mum. I’m so sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner. I really wanted to. But I need to tell you everything so that you can understand why I did what I did.”

“Please can we come in so that Alec can explain” I implore

Maryse shakes her head violently. “You are not my Alec. My son is dead. He died almost 10 years ago while serving in the army. Why Magnus? Why would you do this? This is sick! I know that you and my son were close but to have someone come and replicate my son is sadistic!” 

“Please Mum it is me I promise. How can I prove it to you?”

“There is nothing you can say that will change the truth” 

“Please Mum. You have to believe me. You gave me an archery set when I was 10 because I wanted to be like Robin Hood, you used to sing to me french lullabies when I couldn’t go to sleep at night.” Alec tries to explain. 

Maryse continues to shake her head defiantly. “Anyone could get that information. Magnus could have told you that.” She interjected. 

Alec looked around the front of the house desperately as if to look for inspiration. “What can I say that will make you believe me?” 

Maryse shakes her head again “Nothing.” As she tries to close the door, Alec holds it open with his hand. “Wait! I got into a fight in juniors school. It was my first fight. Dad wasn’t home so you picked me up from school. I broke that kid Preston's nose and I broke my thumb in the process because I didn’t know how to throw a decent punch. As you patched me up before we went to the hospital, you scolded me but then you told me that you were proud of me because I stood up for myself because the guy was a jerk. You told me that we are Lightwoods. We break noses-“ 

“-And accept the consequences” They both finished together. Maryse pauses as she stares in wonder at the grown man before her. She searches every bit of him to try and find the resemblance of her son. She looks straight into his eyes and starts to silently cry. They stand there paused for a moment before Maryse breaks the silence again.

“You always had your grandfather’s eyes.” She murmurs as I hope that he has finally got through to her. Alec’s shoulders drop heavily as if a large weight had been lifted from him. They stay like that for a while before Alec replies 

“You always told me that the eyes are the window to the soul and reveal more than anything could.” 

She tightens her lips as she fails in her attempts to stop herself from crying. She just nods in response. “I did. I still do believe that” She places a hand on the side of Alec’s face who leans in slightly embracing the touch. “Alec” 

“Mum.” 

With that, Maryse leaps at her son, her arms wind around his waist as his arms wrap around her shoulders due to his large height in comparison to hers and Maryse weeps loudly into her sons chest. “Alec. My Alexander. You’re home.” 

Still holding his mother tightly, Alec shakily says “I know none of this makes sense right now but can I come inside please? I need to explain everything to you.” A moment or two later, Maryse nods and takes her son’s hand in hers, refusing to let go as she starts to pull him into the house before Alec stops her to look at me.

“Can Magnus come in as well? He’s been helping me with all of this” She looks from me to Alec before nodding. 

“Whatever you need” With that, I head towards the house, not before wiping the tears I had never realised where adorning my face. 

Heading into the Lightwood home was like a walk into the past. It looked exactly the same over the years. We walked along the wooden floor through the grand hallway with a grandfather clock and a large winding staircase that lead to the upper floors, into the large deep red themed living room with small chandelier fixtures dotted the walls to give a low lighting ambience. Maryse and Alexander sat together on a deep red three seater sofa while I sat on a single seater in the far corner, to give them some space. I knew this was going to be a long conversation and a very personal one so I decided to stay out of view as much as possible while Alec still knew I was there for him. Maryse never let go of Alexander’s hand. 

“Is Robert in?” I ask enquiring after Alexander’s father. 

“Oh yes. Of course. He is in the study. He’s been holding himself up in there ever since…..” She stops herself but the rest of the sentence was clear. He had been hiding himself away since Alexander’s supposed death. “I’ll go get him. Oh where are my manners. Do you want some tea?” She says asking Alexander. She knows that I would always have tea here so there was no need to ask me. 

“Uh. Coffee please if you have it. Black no sugar.” She smiles and walks out of the door before giving me a quick look for reassurance. I smile at her with a nod understanding. 

When she leaves, the atmosphere is palpable. Alexander takes a deep breath before laying his head in his hands, trying to come to terms with all that has happened so far. 

“Are you okay?” I ask

“I don’t know.” He answers and I can see in his facial expression he really means it. He looks so lost right now and all I want to do is take him away from here and hold him tight for the rest of the night. 

“WHERE IS HE! If you’re not going to get rid of this sick fuck and believe his lies then I am going to myself!” We heard booming from somewhere outside the door. Alec and I immediately stood up. There’s Robert then I guess. He was always one who was quick to temper. Maryse was easy to convince. It seems Robert may be a bit more challenging. 

Robert Lightwood immediately burst into the room. He had changed quite a bit since I last saw him. His hair had been shaved off and from the wrinkles and hollowed eyes I could see lining his face, the years had not been kind to him. Dressed in a dark pinstripe suit, he looked every bit the CEO of the Lightwood family company that he was meant to represent. 

He stood for a moment, taking Alec in. I noticed Alec’s hands ball into fists by his side. Honestly, he looked petrified. 

“Who are you and what do you want from this family?” Robert finally spoke. 

“It’s me Dad. Alec” 

He shook his head. “You are not my son. My son died in battle. How dare you come in and say you are him” 

“No Dad. I promise you it’s me. I have a lot to tell you. If you just let me explain-“ 

“I’m going to ask you this once and once only. I would like you to please leave this house and never come back” 

“Dad it’s me. Please just listen to me” Alec said pleading 

“Is it money you want? I can give you whatever you want. Just tell me and I will write you that check” 

“Robert please. Just listen to him. It is Alec” Maryse says placing a hand on his shoulder, which Robert shrugs off 

He turns to look at Maryse and gestures with his hands. “Please Maryse. Just let me handle this.” 

“Mr Lightwood. I think you need to calm down. I know this is all a lot to take in, but it is Alec. I didn’t believe it either for a while but Alec approached me 6 months ago and believe me, you are going to want to hear his story.” I say trying to reason with him.

“I’m not going to let some sycophant come into this house and pretend that he is Alec to tarnish his good name. I don’t know what you plan on gaining from this but Sir you need to leave now before you make anything worse and I can’t believe that you Magnus out of everyone are willing to go along with this charade. What does this guy have on you?” Robert looks at me wildly. 

“Nothing I can assure you” I say calmly. “It truly is Alec. He is your son.” 

“This man is no son of mine” He answers menacingly. Alec and Maryse gasp taken aback by the accusation. 

“Robert. Please see reason” 

“No Maryse. We already lost out son once, I am not going to adhere to this man’s lies. I will say this again. You need to leave his house now.” He answered a little more firmly.

Tears were falling down Alec and Maryse’s face as the truth of the situation was coming to light. It wouldn’t matter what we said. Robert was never going to believe us. I walked over to Alec and place a hand on his shoulder. “Alexander I think we should go” 

“Yes I think you should” Robert replied instead of Alec “And Magnus. Don’t you dare come back here again either. I know we have treated you like family but this is inexcusable.” 

“Robert!” Maryse chastises. 

“I can not have you both in this house spreading lies to me, making my wife and I believe that you are this person who has supposedly come back from the dead. It is not right. Leave this house now.” 

Alec looks at me, clearly heartbroken. I could see in his eyes that he has lost all of the fight in himself to argue against Robert. 

Suddenly an idea pops into my head. “Tell Robert something only you would know.” I suggest to Alec.

“That’s enough” Before he get a chance to say anything, Robert grabs Alec by the arm and throws him about, pushing him towards the door of the living room, both Maryse and myself protesting to Robert to leave him alone. 

“AVE ATQUE VALE!” Alec shouts as loud as he can. Robert stills instantly. I look to Maryse puzzled at what Alec had just said, never hearing those words before. Maryse looks back at me perplexed herself. 

“What did you say?” He quietly says, still with a death grip on Alec’s arm. 

“Ave atque vale” Alec answers slowly. “It’s what you said at Grandpa’s funeral. I asked what it meant and you told me that it meant hail and farewell.”

“How would you know that? Alec was only 7 when his grandfather died.” 

“Because. It’s me Dad. It’s Alec. I know this all sounds crazy but I promise you it is me.” He pleaded with a new sense of fight in his voice at knowing he had Robert’s attention. 

Robert stilled, looking intensely at Alec before letting go of Alec’s arm. “You need to leave”

“Robert-“ 

“I SAID LEAVE!” Robert shouts, shocking us all. With that, I place a hand on Alec’s arm, silently pleading that we need to listen to what Robert had said before this gets worse. He turns to look at me and slowly nods. 

He turns to look at Maryse. “I’m sorry. I’ll go.” He replies quietly and starts to walk towards the front door. I follow after but not before passing a furious look at Robert. 

“You need to face reality Robert. Alexander has been through so much horror that none of you can comprehend. I’m sure he would hate me telling you this but he did what he had to do to keep you all safe. If you are ever man enough to let him talk to you properly, make sure you listen with an open mind and remember that he is your child. It took a lot of courage for him to come today and yet you turn him away as if you want nothing to do with him. He never forgot about any of you and it still haunts him every day what he had to go through. The ball is now in your court.” Before he gets a chance to respond, I turn away from Robert and Maryse and out of the front door. Alexander is already in the car staring vacantly out of the passenger window, silently crying. I don’t say a word to him as I jump into the drivers seat and start the car to head back to my apartment.


	21. chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Here is chapter 21! 
> 
> I promise I haven't forgotten you all! Just currently stuck in a bit of writers block for the ending of the story :'(
> 
> I hope you all are still enjoying this fic. Please leave a comment to say if you are because I don't know how to check the traffic for chapters on AO3 (if that even is an option). 
> 
> If not then I will just upload what I have and just leave it there
> 
> (Small fun fact. The panini cooking incident that is mentioned is actually true - it was my step sister that it happened to! Safe to say I've never let her live it down haha)

It’s been over a week since the talk at Lightwood mansion. On the drive back to my apartment, I knew that there was nothing I could say that would make this situation better so we drove home in silence. Honestly, the fact that we managed to get through to Maryse that day was a start. I knew it was a possibility that the shock of all of this would mean that Alexander would get turned away but in my heart, I had hoped that he would be welcomed back again, like Izzy and Jace had. I guess I was wrong to assume the best from Robert Lightwood. He was never exactly ‘warm and fuzzy’ when I knew him way back when. 

Since that day, Alexander has been really quiet with everyone around him, including me. His conversations were short and to the point. Even Izzy and Jace had messaged me asking what was wrong with Alexander. Once I filled them in with what had happened, they tried to talk to Alec about it but it was met with resistance. It was clear he didn’t want to talk about it. He was trying to deal with the rejection in his own way but instead, he was pushing everyone away. 

It wasn’t long before my next trip to Paris was coming up and I knew that it would hell if I had Alexander in his own head space throughout the entire trip. I had previously suggested that he talked to his therapist, which he did, but replied that his therapist was happy for him and explained that it was natural for something like this to happen and it would take time for his parents to come around to the idea. Sadly that little bit of wisdom did not go down well with Alec and he seemed to close himself off even more. So I decided that he needed an intervention. I called Izzy, Jace, Simon and Clary over to the apartment one morning for breakfast so that we could sit down and talk about it together. 

“Alexander” I called into his room, knocking on the door “Breakfast is ready. There’s people here to see you.”

Alec slowly opened his door and immediately I could tell that he had not had a good night sleep. His eyes were red and hollow and the scruff of a beard was coming through. “Are you okay?” I ask 

He cleared his throat. “I’m fine.” 

I give him a light smile. I knew he wasn’t fine but I wasn’t going to contradict him. 

“Okay. Well. Everyone is here for breakfast. Join us when you’re ready” He nods and closes the door again. I join everyone back at the table with a sigh. 

“How is he?” Izzy asked 

I shake my head “Not good. He says he is fine but I don’t believe it. It doesn’t look like he slept well last night.” 

“Maybe this wasn’t a good idea” Jace said 

“No. This needs to happen. We need to reassure him that he is not alone and that he has support here for him.” I reassure Jace. 

“What if I take him out for the day? Give him a chance to come to me about it instead of us coaxing it out of him.” Jace asks

“I think Alec would really like that.” Clary answered

“Really like what?” We hear from the other side of the room. Our heads turn to watch Alec join us at the dining table. 

“We were just talking about our plans for the day. I was thinking you and I could hit the gym for a bit. What do you say?” Jace answered, while we all silently held our breath for Alec’s answer. 

“Plus I was thinking of asking Magnus and Clary if they wanted to join me on a shopping trip. We haven’t done one in a while and I could do with some new clothes for work.” Izzy commented, looking to me for confirmation. I smiled. That sounded like a wonderful idea right now. 

“What about me?” Simon asked. 

“Join us” Izzy said beaming. “We could go off and do a little wedding shopping as well while we are there” 

“I’ll just end up holding your bags while you three run off” Simon complained. 

“And I would love you forever for it." Izzy replied placing a hand on Simon's. "Plus, Alec and Jace could use some brother bonding time” 

“We’re right here you know?” Jace interjected. 

“I should go with you Magnus. I need to protect you” Alec argued

I wave a hand swiping the comment away to the air. “I’ll be fine. You could do with a bit of you time since all we’ve done recently is work.” 

“But this guy is still out there whoever it may be.” Alec argues.

“I promise you big brother we will be fine. Safety in numbers and all, in a large shopping mall, which I know if your idea of hell.” Izzy placated. 

Alec made a big sigh and nodded. “Fine”

Izzy beamed “Great! We’ll meet up for dinner later. Dinner at mine afterwards?” 

The table shouted out ‘no way’ in response to which Izzy answered back with a questioning look. 

Clary took her hand in hers. “Izzy its not that we don’t love you but we think that Alec is a better cook.” She said trying to let her down gently. 

“Plus you would burn the house down given half the chance” Jace quipped. 

“Jace!” I scolded. 

“What? It’s true! The last time she cooked a panini, it came out with a ring of fire on the top!” 

Alec held his hands up in defeat laughing “Okay. Okay fine. Everyone back here, 6pm. I’ll cook” 

With that, we carried on our days. I went off shopping with Clary, Izzy and Simon while Alec had some alone time with Jace. Safe to say it was a very nice reprieve from my usual day. I’ve always found a little retail therapy soothes the soul and from the amount of bags that I brought home that night, my soul clearly needed a lot of soothing. 

That night, the dinner was wonderful. Alec made his favourite chilli con carne recipe while we sat around the table laughing and reminiscing about old times. But I couldn’t help but notice that Alec and Jace were not as loud as they normally would be. They would interact but it was almost like they were not in the room. They were stuck in their own world together. A knot formed in my stomach with worry. Maybe the afternoon with Jace didn’t help at all. It didn’t seem like anyone else had noticed so I chose not to say anything. I figured that if Alec wanted to say anything then he would tell me in his own time. 

By the end of the night once everyone had gone home however, the tension was palpable. I decided that enough was enough. I sat down on the sofa next to Alec who was reading a book from one of my shelves and decided to just bite the bullet and ask him.

“Are you okay Alec? You and Jace were very quiet when you got back from the gym.” Alec looked up from his book and shut it. He pinch the bridge of his nose as if in concentration and frustration. 

“Was I that obvious?” He asked

“I don’t think anyone really noticed but I’ve never seen you so quiet around your siblings before. What’s wrong? Did the day with Jace help you out at all”

Alec sighed. “It was fine. I managed to talk to Jace about a lot of stuff and he understood where I was coming from. It’s just-“ 

“Yes?” I urge 

“When we walked back to my car, there was a note on the windshield. I thought it might have been just someone being a dick and telling me that I have parked in a designated space or something like that but the note was addressed to me” 

I look at him in concern “What did it say?” 

“It was another note. This time it was for me. It said ‘Leave him or you will pay for what you did’”. 

I gasp. “But what did you do?” 

“I have no idea. It must have been from the same person as the handwriting was the same as before. My problem is that I don’t know what I did? Maybe they know that I am your security and tried to catch me off guard? I’m always with you so it doesn’t seem that far of a stretch.” 

“What did you do? Have you told Luke about it?” 

Alec nodded. “As soon as I saw it, I called Luke. He has taken the note to see if there were any fingerprints on it.” 

I nodded. “Good. Hopefully they might be able to make something of it this time.” I take Alec’s hand in mine, stroking his knuckles with my thumb “I’m sorry you had to go through that. Are you okay?” 

Alec nodded “Yeah. I’m okay. I’m more worried about you” 

“Oh I’m fine” I answer nonchalantly “I just want this person to be found and dealt with so we can go back to normal and I can take you on that date I promised you” 

Alec smiled. “I promise we will have that date soon. I don’t want to be stopped being with my boyfriend just because of some silly messages” 

I look at him curiously “Am I your boyfriend? I know we have called each other it but I was just…”

“Do you want me to officially ask you out Mr Bane?” Alec smirks 

I chuckle “Well, only if you want to” 

Alec sits up and looks me directly in the eyes, still holding my hands. 

“Magnus Bane. I love you and I would like to officially ask you if you would like to be my boyfriend” 

I smirk and look away, faking a thoughtful look. “I don’t know. I mean, I may have to consort this other guy that I have been seeing who happens to be part of my security detail.” 

“Oh really?” Alec asks playing along “I bet he won’t be too happy with the idea. He may not like the idea of sharing you, so I may have to convince him that he would be an idiot to turn you down” 

“How would you be able to do that?” 

“Maybe giving you a kiss would heal his fragile ego” I smirk. With that I lean forward and kiss Alec softly on the lips. “Well, I accept your well overdue proposal” 

“Finally. Boyfriend” We chuckle as I snuggle into his side, where we stay for the rest of the night until we eventually fall asleep.


	22. chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Malec before things start to get real........

Paris. 

City of Light 

The City of Love

La Ville Lumiere. 

Whatever people call it, it is one of my favourite places to go to and right now is made even more special by the man sitting next to me. Despite being part of my security detail, Alec insisted that he sit next to during the fashion shows so I would not be on my own. On the other side of me is some Hollywood actress who I have never heard of before, who was constantly attached to her phone instagramming every second of the time she was here. I groan internally. Yes I have social media, yes I use it but after the recent scandal of myself and Alec being photographed and being splashed all over the internet, I decided to take some time away and honestly it was freeing. I didn’t feel the need to scroll though my timeline for the 15th time in an hour. I didn’t feel the need to blog about where I was and what I was doing every minute of every day. I updated the odd promotional photo here and there of my latest designs to keep myself in the loop, but nothing felt better than to just sit with Alec and enjoy his company. The shows today have been amazing and has helped me come up with a few more designs that I have in store of my clothing line, but nothing felt better than to just sit here and have a good conversation with Alec who currently was regaling me with story after story of previous clients who he had done security for (names were of course redacted since he was not really supposed to be talking about them as it would be a invasion of their privacy).

The day eventually came to an end, after the actress next to me asked me for a selfie with her as she apparently realised who I was (She was lying. I saw her look me up on her phone without her knowing, but PR is PR at this stage) and she left with the fleeting comment that Alec and I make a cute couple. I was going to correct her but I couldn’t help but smile as I knew that she was right. Alec and I had both agreed that in the public eye we would be professional, so if anyone questioned it, I could confidently say that he is my personal security guard and not anything else. It did not mean that every now and again we wouldn’t find the odd backstage corridor for a quick kiss or hold hands in public if we were in a very crowded area where no one would see us. 

It was late evening by the time we were out of the building and after meeting with multiple people that Maia said I ‘had to meet’ at the after parties, Alec and I decided to go out for a walk. Alec had dismissed the rest of the security team for the night so we could have our own private moment together walking through the Jardins du Trocadero, with the beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower sitting behind the Seine in the background. It wasn’t too busy which was nice as we fell into our own little bubble. 

I felt Alec gently grab my hand and without a care in the world, I squeezed it. Looking around, you could see multiple couples about having the same idea we had. One in particular caught my eye. It was a much older couple, probably in their 70’s, both holding hands sitting on a bench quietly talking to each other with love in their eyes that only many years of happiness together could create. It warmed my heart at the thought that one day I could have that. With Alexander? Maybe. I could always dream. That train of thought led me to fantasising both myself and Alec, in our late 70’s walking back through here, reminiscing about the times we had spent together and how happy we have been in our long life together. It made me beam inside that the thought could be a reality one day.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Alec asks bringing me out of my fantasy. 

I shake my head. “Nothing. Just admiring the view. I love Paris. It’s always had that romantic quality about it.” 

Alec chuckled “Me too. I still remember that we all had said that one day we would all go here together for a holiday.”

I smile. “I remember. We were all going to fly to London and take a road trip through Europe together.” 

“Part of me is kind of glad we didn’t. I probably would have killed Jace or Izzy by the end of the trip. Being stuck in a car with them for almost two days straight would have driven me insane.” 

I laugh as we slowly made our way over the bridge towards the Eiffel Tower. We stop eventually as we marvel at the beautiful landmark in front of us, taking in all of our surroundings. You could tell it was a romantic hot spot from all of the couples kissing by the tower and taking photos together.

Alec turns to look at me. “Did you know that back then, when we made that plan to come here, I had ulterior motives?” 

I look at him questionably. “No” 

Alec chuckles and takes me into his arms, his hands sitting on my hips. “I always had this little fantasy in my head that if I ever confessed my feelings to you back then, I promised myself that I would take you to Paris as my boyfriend and I would kiss you…right here.” He says pointing at the ground. “If I hadn’t by that point, I was planning to take you here, like tonight, on a night like this and confess my feelings for you. Then I was hoping that you would say yes and have our first kiss here” 

My heart leaps in my chest. “You were?” I ask softly 

Alec nods. 

“And here I thought you weren’t a romantic man and yet you have come up with the most romantic proposal possible” 

“I have only ever been romantic for you and that will stay that way for as long as you will have me.” 

“I love you Alexander” 

“I love you too Magnus.” 

As we kiss, I feel something wet on my cheek. We break apart, realising that it has just started to lightly rain. We chuckle, remembering the conversation in my apartment about cheesy kiss scenes in the rain. 

“I think I finally get why they do the scenes in the rain now” Alec murmers as he kisses me, his damp hair brushing my forehead. Unlike Alec’s prediction, in the moment I didn’t care that my make up would run or that my hair was getting wet. All I cared about was this amazing man who deserved all of the love in the world, kissing me of all people and telling me that he loved me. 

The following day, was another day of catwalks, photo opportunities and networking. It had been another long day and I was very much ready to go home. As I was getting ready to leave yet another after party and head back to the hotel with Alexander, a familiar face walks up to me. I freeze. 

“Magnus? What’s wrong?” 

My body refusing to move as the tall dark haired figure notices me and starts to walk towards me. My eyebrows furrow as loathing starts to churn in my stomach as the memories involving the woman walking towards us in a silver slimline dress come to the forefront of my mind. There is no way out of this confrontation. I reach for Alec’s hand as a form of grounding otherwise I know I will lose it. Be nice Magnus. You are in a public place. Be civil. 

“Magnus” The woman droans to me and I am already ready to smack the bright red lipstick she is currently wearing off her face. “How are you darling?” 

I plaster on the best fake smile I can muster. “Lillith. I am well thank you how are you?” 

“I didn’t realise you were here tonight” Then she turns to look at Alexander. “And with such handsome company.” 

Don’t rise to it Magnus. Don’t say anything. Be nice. “This is Alexander. He is part of my security detail. He thought it was best he accompany me today since I am on my own.” 

Lillith laughs “To a fashion show? Darling. I hardly doubt that anyone would try anything here.” 

“You would be surprised by the riff raff they allow into these places nowadays” I snide. Deep breathes. 

“I believe it’s been almost ten years since I last saw you? How is your Father dearest doing these days?” My eyes open wide immediately. 

“Still in jail as far as I know. We haven’t spoken in a while” I answer. Come on Magnus, you can get through this. 

“Well that’s a shame. Please send him my regards if you decide to patch things up.” 

“I’m guessing you don’t visit him anymore then” 

She shakes her head “Oh no. Our little… arrangement.. finished a long time ago. Pity. I quite liked being a part of the family. You are starting to look more and more like your Father everyday. As they say, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” 

I frown. “I am nothing like my Father” 

She smirks. “We’ll see. It was lovely seeing you again. Nice to meet you Alexander.” With that, she walks off out of sight. 

“What was that about?” Alec asks 

“That was Lillith. She used to date my Father. From what I remember of her, she was a real snake and I never liked her. She used to come around the house when my parents were still together and she was introduced to me as my Father’s friend. Turns out they were having an affair and the last time I saw her was when I went to the prison to meet with my Father and it all came out. Safe to say, I think she was after my family’s money. With my Father in prison, there is no access to it.” 

“Yup. Snake then.” Alec pauses for a moment before suggesting “Do you think she has anything to do with those notes?”

I shake my head. “Not her style. She is a manipulator. She doesn’t outright threaten.” 

Alec nods his head. “Do you want to get out of here?” 

“I thought you would never ask” 

For the rest of the night, Alexander spends some more time with me in my hotel room. We still haven’t got to the stage of casually staying in each others beds overnight yet but I want it to happen in the near future. My bed always feels like there is something missing since Alexander came back into my life. 

As we lie on my bed and watch an old rom com on the tv in my room, Alexander’s phone rings. We both look at each other as if to say ‘who on earth could be ringing’. Alexander looks at his phone screen and answers it, returning his gaze to me concerned. 

“Detective Garroway……yes………yes he is with me. Hold on I’ll put you on speaker so he can hear this too”

Alec presses the speaker button on his phone and places it on the bed while I turn off the tv. 

“Detective Garroway.” I say in way of greeting. 

“How many time do I have to tell you guys it’s Luke.” He chuckles. “On a serious note, I have some news regarding the recent note left on Alec’s car. We were able to lift a partial fingerprint from it where we ran it through the system. We think we have an idea of who is sending you those notes but we wanted to run it by you first in case you know of this person.” 

“Who is it?” I ask 

“The ID is confirmed as a Jonathon Morgenstern” He answers. I feel Alec freeze beside me. 

“Morgenstern… as in Valentine Morgenstern?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stalker has been identified! 
> 
> Did anyone guess it right? 
> 
> Things are about to get more interesting for Malec. Hope you are all still with me?


	23. chapter 23

“Morgenstern….as in Valentine Morgenstern?” My eyes open wide in shock. If memory serves me well, Valentine Morgenstern was a man that Alexander had killed while he was undercover. Does this mean that this Jonathon Morgenstern is related to Valentine? He must be. It would be too much of a coincidence if they weren’t. Is he looking for vengeance for his father? 

“No. No… that’s not possible. He’s dead. He has been for years.” Alec argued.

“Well either it’s his twin, or he has somehow managed to stay under the radar all of these years” Luke answered.

“If he is still alive then we are in a lot of trouble. Jonathon Morgenstern is a monster and a ruthless killer. He needs to be found as soon as possible.” Alec is panicking. This guy is definitely dangerous for Alec to be worried. 

“Understood. We will have my patrols on the hunt for him first thing in the morning. As far as we know, he has no idea we know who he is yet. That will hopefully give us the upper hand to try and take him out unguarded. We have enough evidence to take him in. In the mean time, I suggest you both keep a low profile and stay inside when you can. For work I understand you need to be in the public eye Mr Bane but we can not Jonathon finding you before we find him. 

“I will do what I can. As you can probably understand, it is Paris Fashion week and I am expected to be seen at the shows and afterparties.” I explained

“Do what you need to do for work. I’m sure Mr Lightwood would keep you safe in the meantime.” I almost hear the smug smirk over the phone from Luke. 

“I can assure you Luke, I will keep Magnus safe and we will keep to the bare minimum to avoid too much detection. I’m assuming Jonathon already knows that we are here. It’s no stretch of the imagination that a designer would be attending fashion week if given the opportunity.” I silently nod in agreement. 

“Okay then. I will leave you to it. Stay safe and as soon as I have an update, you will be the first to know.” 

“Thank you Luke” Alec replies, hanging up the phone followed by a heavy sigh. Of what? Relief? Acceptance of the situation? I can’t quite make it out. But one thing was bugging me.

“Hold up” I need clarification here. “I know where Valentine Morgenstern comes into the picture but how does Jonathon Morgenstern? Is he wanting vengeance for his father’s death?” 

“I would assume so. I didn’t want to tell Luke over phone about my connection with Valentine but I didn’t think about my connection with Jonathon.” 

“What do you mean? How are you connected to Jonathon and why are you adamant that he is dead.” 

Alec looks at me nervously. He rubs a hand over his face as if to steel his composure. My insides jolt. This can not be good. “Jonathon Morganstern was the one who kidnapped me.” 

“What?” I almost shout. This is insane! I knew that Alec was kidnapped by a person called Jonathon but what were the odds that it was linked to Valentine?

“I know” He answers as if he could understand my thoughts. “Jonathon is Valentines son. When I was finally released and I was put into undercover work, I discovered the link and wanted to take Valentine down myself. You know, life for a life since I watched Jonathan kill one of my squad in front of me. I had to make him suffer and it would take down the Circle at the same time so it was a win-win situation in my books. As far as I knew Jonathon was killed because I watched Jace shoot him and his body lie dead on the floor. With all of the adrenaline and the rush to escape, I guess we never checked whether he was officially dead. By the angel Magnus, now he is coming after me as revenge! What am I going to do?” 

I knew instantly what I needed to do. Alec was panicking and I needed to calm him down. I took his hand in mine and looked him straight in the eyes. “We are going to find him and put him behind bars like he should have been all of those years ago. Jonathon is not going to come between us. You hear me?”

Alec just stares at me lost for a minute or two before he nods. “I am so sorry Magnus. I thought all of this was behind me. I never thought my past would come and haunt me like this. Now it’s affecting you too. I don’t want any of this.” 

I pull Alec into a hug. “We will get through this together. I promise you. Luke and his team are going to find him and he will be out of our lives for good. You are never going to be haunted by him again” In all honesty, as much as I want to believe my words, part of me doubts myself. I never want anything to happen to Alexander, or myself for that matter of course, but you can never be sure of the thoughts and actions of a mad man.

We both take a long time to fall asleep that night. I told Alec to stay with me for the night as I didn’t want him to be alone. Throughout the night, Alec is plagued once again by constant nightmares and I am there for each one, calming him down. Throughout the night I repeat like a mantra to myself over and over again the one thing that puts my mind at rest. 

Jonathon Morganstern is going to pay. 

The next few days run as smoothly as they could. We inform Maia and Ragnor of everything that has happened, making sure they are not kept out of the loop. Understandably, I am under strict instructions from everyone that Alec is not to leave my side. Part of me thinks this is also for Alec’s protection as well as my own. I limit the amount of time that I spend outside, making sure that we get cars to each location and are surrounded by lots of people at all costs. Alexander never leaves my side, as promised and I have never felt more safe. I just hope that Alec feels the same. 

On our final night in Paris, I decide that we need to get out of this little funk that we have brought ourselves into. While Alec is taking an afternoon nap in his room, I call room service and order some dinner for us and some extra items. They arrive in 30 minutes with a table, some chairs, a table cloth, our food and some candles. I text Alec in the hopes of waking him up saying that dinner is ready but he needs to come into my hotel room dressed smartly. Within the next 10 minutes, I’ve managed to redress myself in some black skinny jeans and a burgundy sheer shirt, unbuttoned most of the way with multiple necklaces adorning my chest. Alec arrives in a smart suit, almost panting. It is then that I realise my mistake. 

“What’s wrong Magnus? Everything okay? I knew I should have napped in your bed. I’m so sorry.” 

I take Alexander’s head in my hands. “Don’t worry my daring. Everything is fine. We can’t be in each other’s pockets every day otherwise we would go insane.” 

“I always said I would be there for you” 

“And you are. You have been since you came back in my life. Now, come inside otherwise we are going to give the other guests something to talk about. I promised you a date night and I plan to hold up my end of the bargain.” I take Alec’s hand and walk him into the small area in my hotel room and bring him to the dinner table that I had brought up, the candles on the table being the only light in the room. 

“Magnus, this is beautiful. Thank you” He says bringing me in for a swift kiss. We both sit at the table as I lift the lids off our food. 

Alec quietly laughs “Pizza? My favourite.” 

“Only the best for my boyfriend.” I grin as we tuck into our late night dinner. For the rest of the night, we sit and talk and laugh. I watch as I see the laughter lines appear on Alexander’s face and notice that some of the weight has been lifted from Alexander’s shoulders. If I can only do this for a small moment in time, it would always be worth it.


	24. chapter 24

Flying back to New York was always like a welcome home sign to me. In my travels around the world, I have never felt more like myself than when I arrive out of the doors of JFK airport and travelling back home to my apartment. 

The next few days were quite relaxing. I had decided to take a few days off just to get my head back into work mode since I had no more travelling to do and I knew that I had my debut catwalk show in New York to look forward to. Those days were spent with Alec lounging around the apartment (since Alec insisted that we do not go out for a bit now that we knew Jonathon was still on the loose) and it was refreshing. We both made a silent rule to not talk about work while I took my days off. We were just Alec and Magnus (or Malec as Izzy and Catarina had now come to calling us) and it was wonderful. So I felt like a new person when I walked back into my office for the first time in what felt like weeks. 

“Welcome back” I hear from my office door. I looked up to see Clary leaning against the door, holding a take away coffee cup. “How was Paris? I bet it was so romantic being there with Alec.” She said looking around the room. “Speaking of Alec, where is he? Normally you two are attached at the hip” 

I laugh. “Alec’s gone out to get some ‘decent coffee’.” I say making quotation marks. “He’ll be back in a minute or two. Looks like you have me all to yourself for a minute or two”

“Great” She beamed as she made her way into my office deciding to stand in front of my desk where I was currently sitting. “I wanted to ask how you two were doing after everything. It must be so stressful for the pair of you.” 

I nod “It is. I think Alec is just coming to terms with everything but I don’t want to say anything to him. I know that he will talk to me in his own time.” 

“You two were always in sync with each other. I’m sure that if there was anything bad, he would have told you by now” 

I smile. I guess I’ve always had a sixth sense when it came to Alexander and the same with him for me. I guess it helps knowing him for so long. “How did your dress fitting go?” I ask. I had asked both Izzy and Clary to be some of the models for my fashion show in a week’s time. 

“It went amazingly well. I love the dress you picked for me to wear Magnus.” 

“Well then, I may be able to talk to the designer about you keeping that dress afterwards if you want.” I smirk. Clary’s eyes beam. 

“That would be amazing. Thank you so much Magnus!” She says walking around to my seat and gave me a hug. 

“I do have something in exchange however for you wearing my dress.” 

“Name it.” 

“How would you feel about putting a few of your art pieces around the entrance of the venue?” I had always found Clary’s artwork amazing and the poor girl does not seem to get the recognition that she deserves. 

“I would love that! Are you sure? This is meant to be about your designs not mine.” 

“I’m one hundred percent certain. You deserve to be recognised for what you do. Plus it gives the people coming something to look at before and after the show. I’m sure there will be people there that would love to buy your paintings.” 

“In that case, I would be honoured. Thank you so much”

“It’s the least I could do. How are things with you and Jace going?” 

Clary looks at me apprehensively “Slow. But we’re okay. I’ve thought about asking Jace to move in with me. What do you think?” 

I smile at her. “I think it would be a wonderful idea. You two have been dating for so long, I’m surprised you haven’t moved in together already.” 

“Like I said, we wanted to take it slow. Seeing you and Alec together made me realise that time is precious and we should not take it for granted.” 

“It still all feels so unreal sometimes you know? Like I am still dreaming.” I say almost dreamily. I couldn’t help but think it sometimes. Sometimes when I’ve woken up with Alexander in my bed, I’ve had to pinch myself to make sure that I am not still dreaming. I open up one of my drawers in my desk to get out a pen when Clary stops me. 

“What’s this?” She asks picking up a piece of paper from my desk drawer and admiring it. It was the design that I had made in honour of Alexander before everything happened. “You named this dress Alexander?” 

I nod, trying to hold back the lump in my throat. “I had designed it when I thought it was the tenth anniversary of Alexander being gone. It was in honour of him. I couldn’t think of another way of coping that day” 

Clary continues to admire the drawing, running her fingers along the outline. “It’s gorgeous. Why haven’t you had this made for your catwalk?” 

I pause for a moment. “I wanted to. But I wasn’t sure if it would be appropriate after everything.” 

Clary laughed. “Are you kidding me? This is like a massive ‘I love you’ statement for Alec. It symbolises everything about him. You need to put this in your show. Better yet, you could get Izzy to wear it. Lightwood in honour of Lightwood so to speak.” 

I laugh solemnly “Sounds quite poetic when you put it that way. Do you think Alexander would like it? It’s not exactly something he could wear.”

Clary laughs “No. But I know Alec would love it. It shows that no matter how long you two had been parted, he always had a place in your heart.” 

“I think he has always had my heart Clary. No one else has ever compared.” I answer with a heavy heart. Inside I am shocked at how true those words have been. Losing Alexander shaped my life for better and for worse. 

“Then in that case, you need to put this in your show. You two have come so far, it would be foolish to not put this stunning declaration of love in your show. This mixes the two things you love the most together.” I smile knowing that Clary is right. My heart beams at the idea and I just nod in agreement. 

“Very well. Plus I like the idea of Izzy wearing this too. It makes sense. She would look amazing in this.” I watch as Clary puts the design down on the desk. “So my dear, shall we discuss the paintings you would like to put up in my show?” 

Over the next few hours Clary and I discuss her artwork and how it would relate to my show. Alec eventually joins us again, with a coffee for Clary too after I messaged him that she was here, and he gives in his input too. It was so nice to have familiar faces around me who knew me and knew what I would like rather than myself doing all of the work. Once Clary leaves, both Alec and I carry on for the rest of the afternoon as we normally would until Alec has to leave for a therapy appointment that we both knew he couldn’t miss. It had been weeks since he had been to see his doctor and I could tell that he needed the time out to talk to someone who was not me. So it was decided that Underhill would take his place while Alec was away and Alec would come pick me up at the end of the day to take me home. I rub my head in frustration. It turns out there was a problem with some of the fabrics that I had ordered and I had been on the phone all day trying to sort the problem out. Safe to say it was not putting me in the best of moods and I could feel a headache coming on fast. All I wanted was a night off and a long hot bath. I was just finishing up for the day and fully ready to go home when Underhill knocks on my door. 

“Sorry to bother you Sir but there is a woman here to see you. She says her name is Camille Belcourt and she wishes to speak with you urgently.” I groan. I really do not want to be talking to her right now. 

“Did she specify what she wanted to talk to me about?” I answer tersely.

“No she didn’t Sir. But I was under strict instructions from Alec that if she was to come here to not let her near you while you are alone. I wish to request that I stay in the room with you since Alec is not here, for your own safety.” For some reason that irked me. Does Alec not trust me to be in the same room as her alone? I know that she is not the nicest woman in the world but I know that she would not try anything at my work. What on earth could she do here to hurt me?

“It’s fine. You can sit outside. I’m sure that if it is that important, she needs it to be kept confidential.” 

“But Sir-“ 

“Let her in. If you really must then keep the door ajar. I’ll talk to Alexander about it later.”

Underhill just nods. “Yes Sir. Understood.” With that he leaves and returns a few minutes later with Camille, looking forever the snake that she is, her resting bitch face smirking at me with fake delight.

“Magnus” She droans as she saunters into my office and placing herself on my sofa in the corner of the room, placing her handbag on the floor like she owned the place. 

“Camille.” I respond cautiously. “What can I do for you that is so urgent?” 

“I came to see you darling. I was hoping that you could help me with a predicament.” I furrow my eyebrows at her request. 

“What’s the problem.” 

“I am in need of something to wear for a gala that I have tonight and I don’t want to wear anything of my current designs. I wish to wear something of yours.” 

“Why not go to one of your other designer friends. I’m sure they would be more than willing to help you out.” I chastise. When we were together, Camille had a lot of ‘designer friends’ at her beck and call that I didn’t know about until we had broken up. 

Camille chuckles. “But I want to wear something of yours darling. Your debut is coming up soon isn’t it? And since I helped you with your start up, you could say it is a long overdue thank you for all of the hard work that helped you become who you are today. Consider it free advertisement.” I hold back on my retort on that comment. Long overdue thank you? We knew that our ‘relationship’ was a PR stunt to begin with, but it stayed that way for her whereas it changed for me. I laugh to myself at how deluded I was back then at the idea of what I thought love was. I take a deep breath. Sadly, the businessman in me can’t help but jump at the chance for a quick PR sale. Camille is popular. If she is seen wearing one of my dresses then it creates great publicity for the brand. I would be a fool to turn down the opportunity in rule of pettiness over a old relationship. 

“Fine. But you can not wear anything from my new line. It has to be something from my former collection. Everything for my upcoming show is designed to have it’s debut for a reason.” 

Camille nods. “That’s understandable. I understand that you need to keep somethings for yourself.” She says standing up and walking towards my desk. She looks down and notices the design for Alexander’s dress on my desk. “How about that one?” She asks pointing at the drawing. 

I seethe. No way is she getting her hands on this dress. “Not for sale.” 

“Alexander eh? Could that be named after your charming and yet very absent security guard?” She asks looking around the room as if noticing we are alone for the first time.

“Leave Alexander out of this.” 

“It’s a little stifling isn’t it having security at your door all day long?” 

“What has that got to do with anything?” How dare she ask that. That is not her concern.

“Oh come on Magnus. You and I both know that it is a little too obvious that your relationship with your security detail is a little more…personal than you want people to know.” My eyes open wide with shock and her responding grin knows that she has me right where she wants me. “Oh yes. I know about your precious Alexander. You used to never shut up about him when we were together. It’s amazing isn’t it? Mourning a loss so tragic to be suddenly in the presence of someone who has been magically raised from the dead. Sounds like one of those horrific love stories that you loved so much. But I must say, being with your boyfriend all day long must get a little exhausting mustn’t it? Have you ever wondered how he managed to find you after all of these years and miraculously becomes your bodyguard after never even saying a hello so he would never have to leave your side? Sounds a little possessive if you ask me.”

That’s it. I’ve had enough. It’s one thing to come in here and be her usual entitled self but to bring Alexander into this was beyond the pale. “You need to leave.” 

Her smirk grows wider. She knows she has aggravated me and she is fully ready to twist the knife in deeper. “Just think about it Magnus. One minute he is gone, leaving me there to pick up the pieces while you mourned your precious long lost love, then suddenly he is back in your life and is always around you. How did he manage to find you? How come he never told you where he was? Surely there must be an ulterior motive there somewhere.” 

The bile in my throat and the heat rising in my chest is enough to make me want to punch her and throw her out myself, but sadly the gentleman in me wins out. “I said you need to leave Camille. You do not get to talk about Alexander like that.” 

“It’s a shame really. One day he will leave you again. I am a constant in your life Magnus whether you like it or not and when that boy decides to leave you, and one day he definitely will, I will be here to pick up the pieces of your broken heart all over again. I will always be there for you my love. I worry about you.” 

That’s it. I have officially had enough. “I am not your love and nor will you ever be mine again. What we had was nothing compared to what I have with Alexander. Leave!” I spit. She has no right coming in here and discussing my love life with her. How the hell does she know so much as myself and Alexander? Only Alexander’s immediate family know about his disappearance. 

With that, I hear Underhill walk into my office. “Is everything okay Mr Bane?” In that moment, I could not be more glad for Underhill’s arrival. 

“Everything’s okay Underhill. Miss Belcourt was just leaving” I answer through gritted teeth. 

“Very well my darling. Just think about what I said. It was lovely seeing you again.” Her sickeningly sweet smile radiating at me. 

“I wish I could say the same. Goodbye Camille.” With that, Camille retrieves her handbag and follows Underhill out through the door.”Underhill” I call out before he closes my office door. “I would rather that Alexander does not know about this” I know it sounds bad for me to ask this of him, but I really do not want Alexander to worry that Camille has just waltzed into my office while he was not here. I don’t like to keep secrets from Alexander but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, I argue to myself.

Underhill, ever being the professional that he is, just nods “Understood Sir” and shuts the door behind him. When my office is quiet again, I place my head in my hands and take a deep breath in relief. How fucking dare she come in and make all of those accusations? Part of me hates her for bringing Alexander into the conversation and bringing up my own doubts so bluntly in my face, but some of her points stick to the back of my mind. Part of me thinks that she is not wrong. Having Alexander around all of the time is wonderful and yes it can be a little stifling having security all of the time at my door or by my side every minute of the day since I am not used to it, but I know that it is for my own protection. One of her points echoes in my mind. To an outsider it does seem a little farfetched that Alexander just happens to appear out of nowhere when I happen to need security detail for travelling. Am I happy that it is him, of course. But it does niggle in my mind that it was in fact him. How did he find out that I was in need of security? How did he know where I worked? That must have come from Jace as I remember him telling me that Jace was his only contact while he was undercover but the timing just seems….odd. I couldn’t help but point out to myself that Camille definitely hit the nail on the head with one particular doubt of mine. Now that I have finished my travels, is my contract with Alexander finished? Is he going to leave me again and it will be another 10 years until we meet again? I’ve just got him back. I know that he is my boyfriend but what if he has to move again and the long distance between us becomes to much? They always say don’t mix business with pleasure and so far we have managed to keep the two separate. But what if it becomes too much when his life is always on the line and I am constantly worrying about him? I don’t think I could bare to lose him a second time over.

I don’t want Camille’s comments to get into my head but part of me can’t help it. Is there something that Alexander isn’t telling me? Does he have an ulterior motive that I am not aware of? I guess only time will tell. Just like that, my walls that I have built around myself for so many years that Alexander had managed to break, start to build up again. How can I let this woman get into my head so easily? I remove my hands from my head and look around my office. I need to get out of here. I can’t be here anymore in this state of mind. So I place the picture of the Alexander dress back into my draw where it belongs and text Alexander to come and pick me up. 

5.30pm   
(Magnus) Ready to leave when you are x 

5.35pm   
(Alexander) Just leaving now. Will be there in 10 mins x 

I sigh as I put my phone down and start to compose myself for Alexander’s arrival. He can not know that Camille has shaken me as much as she has. He can not know about this afternoon. He does not need that kind of extra pressure right now. 

I can only hope that Underhill keeps to his word and doesn’t tell Alexander.


	25. chapter 25

The following week flies by with final preparations for the show. After constant meetings, phone calls and finalising details, I am finally ready to for this show to be over. It’s always nerve-racking to see what everyone attending the shows thinks of what I have designed and whether it will be a success, but part of me is very hopeful. The other part of me is still nervous that people will not like it and the brand will fall flat and not receive any commissions. With Alexander beside me all of the time encouraging me it has kept me in good spirits. Underhill kept to his word as far as I am aware and Alexander is none the wiser of my conversation with Camille. I still stand by my resolution. I didn’t want him involved in something that I didn’t feel was his concern but some of Camille’s words have still stayed with me. Because of that, I do feel like I am constantly on display for Alexander to watch me like a hawk at all times. He is there with me everytime we go outside and when we are back at the apartment. I had thought about discussing with Alexander about where he would live when his contract is up with me but part of me loves having him around the house. It’s nice to walk around the apartment knowing that there isn’t silence that follows me. I like walking into the living room hearing either the radio and the television playing and falling asleep on the sofa at night with someone else there or waking up in my bed with a warm body next to me. It’s quite comforting at times.

It’s safe to say that it has not been without it’s faults. Alexander and I have had the odd argument here and there but it has only been over small things. For example, Alexander complaining to me when I throw something onto the floor and not putting it away or Alexander leaving his washing in the washing machine once it is finished, but we have managed to work around each other and resolve the petty arguments with little damage as a result. I would argue that most couples living together would have the same problems. That’s where the problem lies though. Are we officially living together as a couple or is Alexander my room mate? Is it too soon for us as a couple to be living together? I know that I gave him my spare room when we were just acquaintances but our relationship has evolved so much since that first night he stayed over. 

Ever since the last note left on Alexander’s car, it seems like Jonathon has gone silent. We have not heard a word from Luke about his movements or any other developments. I can only hope that he might have realised that we now know who is sending the notes and he is spooked. But I am concerned that Jonathon will strike again and we will not be prepared. For that reason, I discussed with Alexander about making sure there is enough security around the venue. I had decided on a beautiful church for my venue to display my work. It also works out well for Clary’s work to be displayed as well. There are approximately 250 people from the fashion industry coming plus some VIP guests and Alexander’s family.

I’ve also managed to keep the dress in honour of Alexander a secret from him. I’m hoping it will be a nice surprise for him. Izzy was thrilled when I asked her to wear the dress and was more than happy to help me keep it a secret from him. I plan for it to be the final show piece of the night. I’m going to walk out onto the stage and tell a short version of our story and introduce the dress for all to see. If my nerves can handle it that is. 

On the morning of the show, Alexander and I walk into the church and it is just as marvellous as I had remembered. The old oak beams mixed with the panoramic glass view at the back over looking a meadow make a beautiful contrast. The pews were used instead of seating and were placed lengthways along the already built catwalk. Where the pew would be was a large backdrop that spanned across the entire width of the church so it covered the doors where myself, the crew and the models would be walking on and off stage from. The best bit of all was seeing the words BANE written in silver cursive along the back of the opening of the catwalk. I sighed in contentment. It was all coming together at last. Maia was the first to greet us when we arrived, breaking me out of my thoughts. 

“Magnus! It’s the big day! How are you feeling?” Maia says hugging me and then Alexander. 

“I’m good” I answer with a big smile. “How is everything going here? Are we making good time?” 

Maia places a hand on my shoulder. “Don’t worry Magnus, I have it all covered. Clary is due in an hour to put her paintings in the foyer, the caterers are coming at lunchtime to start getting the canapés and drinks sorted and the models are coming at 5pm to start in hair and makeup. Don’t worry. This is not like Milan and if it is, there are more than enough people here to help you out.” I nod. Yes I do not want a stressful repeat of Milan all over again. That did not do my nerves any good that night even though it did turn out to be a success. 

A few hours later and the place looks immaculate and ready to go. The lighting and music are set, the caterers are here getting everything ready and all I can pretty much do now is wait for the main event to happen. Safe to say that my nerves at this point are a little frayed. I have gone over and over in my head everything that could go wrong and every little contingency plan to counteract it. I just need this night to be over now so I can be at home relaxing with a nice bath and glass of wine and finally breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Are you okay Magnus? Do you want me to do anything for you?” I hear Alexander ask me for about the tenth time in the previous hour. I shake my head. 

“No. I’m okay thanks. Just nervous that’s all” 

“Hey look at me” He says taking my hand and giving it a squeeze while looking at me in the eyes. “It’s going to go perfect. You are going to do amazingly well tonight. I am so proud of you. You’ve made it Magnus and I’m so glad that I’m here to see this with you” 

I smile “Thank you Alexander.” Inside, my heart swells with pride. Alexander always knew the right thing to say to me when I needed it. 

Within the next few hours, the room has been filled with multiple guests and the food and drink has started to flow. Clary’s artwork is proving to be a success as Maia informs me already that there are multiple people interested in buying some of her paintings and I can not be more happy for her. I take a deep breath. Only my show to go and I can fully relax. Alexander has not left my side. He stood there with me holding my hand when he felt the smallest bit of anxiety from me and it has helped me calm my nerves. 

I decide to steel myself as the show is due to come up in 30 minutes backstage with the rest of the models. It was all calm and quiet backstage until Maia comes up to me. 

“I’m really sorry Magnus but we have a problem. One of the models has had to go home. She started being sick in the bathroom so I sent her home. She told me to tell you not to worry and that she is really sorry. She claims it wasn’t the food served here which I guess is a good thing.” 

I sigh. “Okay. Get one of the other girls to fill in that’s a similar size. Resort the order of their appearances if you need to.” Maia nods and leaves. Okay that’s fine. I can’t do anything about a model being sick. It can happen at any point but it is an annoyance. I turn to Alec who was standing next to the adjacent wall to me. 

“Alexander. Would you mind doing a walk around and checking everything out the front?” He walks over to me puzzled. I need five minutes to calm myself and I do not need constant eyes watching me. 

“Is everything okay? Why not get one of the runners or Maia to do it?” 

I shake my head. “I would feel better if you did it please” I plead. Alexander looks around the room and nods to one of the security guards standing backstage near us. As Alexander leaves, I walk to the emergency exit nearby and lean on the metal handrail of the exiting stairwell. I need some fresh air. I stand outside with the door open and take in a heavy breath. Okay. So far so good. One small mishap already but nothing too bad. 

“Needing a moment to yourself Magnus?” I hear from behind me. I turn my head, not moving from my position on the handrail to see Ragnor walking towards me before returning back to my forwarding gaze into nothingness in front of me. 

“Yeah. Sometimes I forget how much it can all be in there. Just needed a moment alone to collect myself.” 

Ragnor joins me, placing his hands on the handrail next to me. “That’s understandable. We’ve been waiting for this months and now it is finally happening, it’s not surprising your head can sometimes spin. I guess it is a lot at the moment with everything going on.” 

I nod. “The show” 

“The return of Alec” 

“The whole Jonathon situation” 

“Alec’s contract finishing…” 

“Wait what?” I ask stunning snapping my head to look at Ragnor. 

“Did Alec not tell you? His contract finishes tonight.” Ragnor asks stunned 

“No.” My lump forms in my throat at the idea that Alexander will no longer be working with me which is quickly replaced with fury. Why the hell did not tell me? I thought we always had an open communication? 

Ragnor scoffs. “I guess he didn’t want to worry you about it. He was probably going to tell you tonight after the show. I’m sorry I had to be the bearer of bad news.” 

I shake my head. “I guess I always knew this was going to happen. But what about the whole Jonathon thing? Wouldn’t it be better to continue his contract until everything is resolved, considering what he knows?.” 

“No.” Ragnor answered. “I’m afraid I can’t. Alec and I had always agreed that his contract would finish after this show. I discussed it with him but he had said no in favour of your safety. I’m sorry. I thought you knew. Plus we know who the real target is and Alec and I agreed that it would take you away from the danger if Alec was not your security anymore. Jonathon is after him not you so it makes sense.” The self sacrificing prick! Doesn’t Alec know that this is going to be terrible for me? We’ve just found our way back to each other. What happened to us going through this together?

I sigh heavily. “This is so messed up” My head is no longer as clear as I had hoped when I first sought for fresh air. How could Alexander not tell me that his contract was ending today? We could have discussed this properly and sorted out some sort of agreement where we could still see each other. Where is he going to work now? Is he going to go undercover again to try and track down Jonathon himself? Was he just going to disappear in the night, never to be seen again?

“Tell me about it. I never thought that this would happen when Alec came into my office all of those months ago begging me to be a part of your security detail.” He chuckled. 

“He begged?” I question. I thought he got through on merit? 

“He did” Ragnor confirmed. “I had no reason to say no. He made a very compelling argument for your safety.”

“What did he say?” I ask curiously. 

“Nothing more than he felt like he was the right man for the job and he had all of the credentials to do it correctly and professionally. I knew nothing about your history together and something about meeting him made me know that you would be in good hands.” I nod again. “Look. The show starts in ten minutes. You need to go out there and make sure everything is sorted and get everyone in position. You are the face of the brand and currently your sparkly face is out here moping.”

I chuckle as for a moment, I am taken out of my thoughts “You too?” I admonish “Have you heard that my code name is apparently sparkles? By any chance did you have anything to do with it?” We both laugh at the notion. 

“I didn’t. But it is very suiting for you. Now come on sparkles. Let’s get you inside to show off your hard work.” I groan as I follow Ragnor back into the room to see Alexander looking relieved when he found me. 

“There you are. I was worried”

I hold my hands out in a ‘ta da’ gesture. “Well. Here I am. I wasn’t exactly going to go far.” I try and put on a positive composure. I have a show to run. The showman mask is on and I am ready for my audience. Anything else that I need to sort, including involving the man standing infront of me, can wait. 

Before I know it the show has begun, the audience took their seats and I am backtstage standing with the models before they appear on the catwalk in time to the music. I’m able to see from the view I have of some of the audience and as the models walk up the catwalk, I’m hoping that what I can see are positive reactions. Clary is the second before last person to walk down the catwalk wearing a deep red strapped dress with a ripped skirt that flows down her legs like water. She gives me a quick peck on the cheek before making her entrance. I had managed to catch Jace in the audience and his reaction of pure love, amazement and pride warms my heart. Those two are so perfect for each other. I couldn’t help but notice Alexander standing beside him, looking around the room doing his usual checks and I smile. He looks so dashing and sexy in his black uniform that for a moment I forget what Ragnor had told me before I remind myself and my heart sinks. I shake my head, wiping it from my mind to avoid distracting myself. Isabelle is the last person to walk down the catwalk as her dress is meant to be the showstopper. She stays behind as I walk into the catwalk to applause with the other models following me. I walk to the end of the catwalk and take a bow with the other models standing single file behind me so everyone has a clear glimpse of everything they have seen tonight. When the applause dies down, I am handed a microphone. I take a deep breath and start my speech. 

“Thank you all for coming tonight. I am proud and so excited to show you my latest collection, with the help of my lovely models behind me.” I am met with applause and the models walk back to stand at the back of the catwalk as they are aware of what is coming next. “Before you all leave, I would like to thank everyone here that has made this show possible from the technicians to the show runners to the makers of all of these wonderful garments. I also have one more final dress to show you and this one in particular holds a special place in my heart. Before I bring out the wonderful Isabelle to show it to you, I want to give you a small back story. I promise I will not bore you for long with this.” The audience laughs. “Back before BANE ever was conceived in my head, I was a young boy, with not much to live for. It wasn’t long before I found a loving family to take me in and show me what love was. Over a few years, I had started my designs and with it, developed a wonderful circle of friends to go with my family and most of all I fell in love.” I find Alexander in the room and in that moment I am only speaking to him, his eyes wide when he realises that I am referring to him. “This man was the most wonderful person I could ever have met and before we really got a chance to establish our relationship, he went away. My heart broke at the notion of never seeing him again. However, ten years later, when I thought that my love had gone for good, he reappeared and brought back everything that I knew that I wanted in life. He has always been my number one supporter and he has always been there for me through thick and thin since his return. I designed this dress when I thought of no other way of mourning my long lost love. This dress represents everything that I loved about this man and that I love about him today. I should mention now that this dress is not for commission, but this is an open act of love which has been my main inspiration for all of these designs. Please raise your hands for this last dress worn by none other than this man’s sister Isabelle, the aptly named Alexander.” 

With that, the audience rise to their feet and start loudly applauding as Isabelle makes her appearance. As I knew it would, Isabelle looks stunning in the dress, almost like she is gliding across the floor. She meets me at the end of the catwalk, we hold hands and take a bow before heading off backstage, not before glancing at Alexander to realise that he was not there. I shake the thought that the gesture had been too much for him as I walk backstage, to be met with cheers, hugs, cheek kisses and mutilple glasses of champagne appearing from no where. 

Without knowing it, I was met with hands on my arms, turning me around and a pair of lips attached to mine before I could blink. I could tell these lips from anywhere and I melt into the kiss, ignoring the whooping and cheering around us. This would be the first time that Alexander and I have kissed in a public place and I could not think of anything better. I feel his hands grace the side of my head as he attempts to deepen the kiss. Before long, I knew that we needed to stop so I pull away, our faces only centimetres apart. 

“Magnus…..I..” Alexander starts but it left speechless. It was only then that I notice the tears gliding down his face so I attempt to wipe them away. 

“I’m guessing you liked the dress then?” I chuckle. 

“I… That was the wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you. Plus having Izzy wear it? You sly man.” He jokes before giving me another kiss. “I love you.” 

“I love you too”


	26. chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've finally finished writing this story! All that is left to do is upload it all for you to read! Not long to go now!

It’s been a few hours into the after party and the drinks are flowing. After meeting pretty much everyone at the party and networking as much as I can, I decide to take a few minutes for myself and head to one of the rooms that were used as part of the backstage. I take a minute as I take in the opulence of such a small room. It’s small and decorated with beautiful religious paintings and artwork. I take a sip of my drink and take a deep breath in and out. I feel the word drift off my shoulders for a minute before I hear someone appear from behind me. 

“There you are” I hear Alexander walk in behind me, wrapping his arms around me in a soft embrace. I place my head backwards to lean on his shoulder. I’ll happily admit that I am a little tipsy, I refuse to get drunk at my own event, but I feel like I am drunk in this embrace and I would happily stay here forever. “Are you okay?” 

I nod. “I’m fine Alexander. Just glad that this is now over and I can relax more.” 

“I’m glad. You did so well tonight. I’m so proud of you. My sexy boyfriend, the designer extraordinaire” I chuckle as we naturally start to sway in our embrace. As we stand there, the revelations from tonight start to creep back into my head. I use my liquid courage currently coursing through my veins to decide to tackle this now otherwise I never will. “Why didn’t you tell me your last day of working with me is tonight?” 

Our swaying stops as I feel Alexander’s breath hitch. “I thought you knew and didn’t want to talk about it.” He whispered. I move away and turn to face him. 

“No I didn’t. I thought with everything going on, you would still be staying. But a little birdie told me that you refused to stay working with me.” 

Alexander just nods. “I did. For your protection.” 

“Why? Wouldn’t it be better if we tackled this together? We agreed that we would.” 

“I am not saying that I don’t want that. But for your best interest, as I am the one being targeted, I could not live with myself if something were to happen to you because someone was trying to get to me. I’m trying to keep you out of harms way.” 

“Oh how noble of you Alexander.” I chastise.

“Magnus. Let’s not make this something that this isn’t” 

“Then what is it Alec?” It doesn’t feel right using his nickname but I feel like I need to get my point across that I am pissed. “Were you ever going to tell me? Were you just going to run off again, leave me to discover your room in the apartment empty one day and not speak to me like last time?” 

Alec shakes his head. “You know I had no choice in not contacting you back then.” 

“Well you could have at least tried back then! Those letters were the only thing that I was looking forward to but out of no where they stopped! I had no idea where you were, if you were safe. Then suddenly I got the message through that you had been killed! I thought I had lost you. I don’t want to go through that again.” 

Alec holds my head in his hands. “And you won’t. I need to keep you safe. Can’t you see that? This is the best way to keep Jonathon away from you?” 

“No it’s not. I need you here Alec. I need you here safe with me” 

“But you are not safe! There are still members of ‘The Circle’ out there and it is my job to stop them” 

I still and move away from his embrace. “I thought your job was to just protect me. You said that ‘The Circle’ had been eradicated.” 

Alec shakes his head. “I said that Valentine Morganstern, the head of ‘The Circle’ has been killed. That does not mean that his followers are not still out there. During my time undercover it was discovered that I was the one who had killed him and Jace managed to pull me out in time before anyone got to me. That’s why I’ve been kept so far under the radar. That’s why I don’t do any form of social media. Why I never spoke to anyone for years. I was in witness protection but since ‘The Circle’ had not had any activity for years, it was decided that with careful strategy, I can be out in society again. I can not be found again otherwise I will be killed. But I am working with other people to take them down one by one. Jonathon is another in a long line of followers. My suspicion is that he has taken over from where his father reigned and now that Jonathon has found me, I can not risk your life anymore.”

Maybe it is the alcohol talking here, but rage forms in me as all I can think of is that Alexander left this very key bit of information from me. 

“Does anyone else know about this?” 

Alec sighs and drops his head in submission. “Ragnor does. That’s why he agreed for me to protect you. He knew you might be in danger as you are part of my past.” 

“But what about the others? Jace, Clary, Simon, Izzy?” 

“Jace is protecting the others. Jace and Izzy are both skilled fighters. We all grew up mastering combat, Jace and I more obviously from being in the army ourselves. They all know how to take precautions.” 

“And clearly I don’t” I seethe. This is un-fucking-believable! “Why on earth would they target me anyway. I’m not family” 

Alec paused for a moment. “I would mutter your name to myself when I was captured. When I was tortured, they would use you as a motive to try and get me to talk. They discovered who you were, showed me pictures proving that they could get to you if I did not co-operate. When I was released, I knew I had to keep you safe so being with you as your personal bodyguard was the best option. It was perfect timing that you were in need of one and so I jumped on the opportunity.”

“So was getting with me part of your plan to keep me close too? Once this little bodyguard charade of yours was finished, you would pretend to love me so that you could keep me safe? Do I actually mean anything to you or is that another secret you’ve kept from me?” 

“Wait what? No! You mean everything to me Magnus. Everything I’ve ever told you I have meant. I love you. I’ve always loved you.” 

“But how can I know that you are telling me the truth right now? Our relationship and reunion is based on a lie!” 

“Magnus, please don’t be like this. It’s been a long day and you’ve been drinking. There’s no need to make this so dramatic.” 

“Dramatic?” I scream out hysterically. “Well I wouldn’t want to be dramatic now would I? Oh wait. I’m sorry. Did it not just occur to you that I may not exactly react positively knowing that I have been betrayed by my boyfriend and my best friend? Both of you conspiring against my back?” 

“We were not conspiring against you Magnus. We were both trying to protect you!” Alec answers calmly. 

I scoff, finish the drink in my hand in one swig and throw the glass on the floor, not caring if the glass smashes or not. “What does it matter now eh? Your contract is finished. You are free to go. What does it matter now anyway what we have. You are just going to leave and never speak to me again anyway.” 

“Is that what you think I would do? After everything I have done to come back to you? All of the years I had to sacrifice knowing that you were happy living your life and having relationships with other people?” 

“Well it’s what you’ve done for the last ten years. Seems like you’re a master at it now” I know I am being spiteful but I just can’t help it. I am mad. So mad and nothing is going to get me off this tirade for now.

“I did all of that to protect you and everyone else!” 

“You keep telling yourself that, when all you have been doing is looking after yourself!” I spit. 

“Where is this all coming from Magnus?” Alec asked me gently. “Whatever it is we can make this work. We promised each other that and I intend to keep that promise”

I release a resound sigh. “I think you need to leave.” 

“Magnus. Wh-“ 

“That’s an order!” I shout. I need him away from me. This entire day has been very overwhelming and every emotion from elation to fury is running through me and I just can’t seem to make it stop. I know that this is Alec’s last day with me and it is breaking my heart to even think of what would happen after this. In my subconscious I think that maybe if I cut the ties now it won’t hurt as much. Alexander is just going to leave me anyway so I might as well make nip it in the bud now. 

Alexander’s body stills. He looks at me with what. Fear? Sadness? Resentment? I can’t make it out but he has no right, right now to show those kind of emotions to me. He has broken my heart too many times and I’m sick of it. I love him. By the angel I love him so much and right now I can not deal with whatever this shit show is turning out to be. 

And like the good security guard I know him to be, he just nods, his body returning to his static army pose I know so well, almost being able to see the walls that he is building around himself and walks away.


	27. chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done something a bit different with this chapter. You get to see from both Alec and Magnus' POV. Since this is has been in Magnus' POV so far I have not labelled it as such but I have labelled where you get to see Alec's POV. 
> 
> Enjoy!

I sit down in the room that I am still in backstage with a heavy heart. As soon as Alexander walks out of the door, and probably away for good, I start to cry. Big tears run down my face as I sob into my chest. I run through the conversation in my head that we just had and a big part of me now regrets how it played out. I am such an idiot. I could have handled that a lot better than to just throw a tantrum like a child. Dramatic? Yes absolutely. Alexander was right. I can be dramatic and this was a big example of that. I feel so guilty, so angry at Alexander for not telling me, betrayed by Ragnor and Alexander for not discussing this with me beforehand. They just assumed I knew. But as they say ‘to assume is to make an ass out of you and me’. 

After drying my tears, I get up from my seat, grab the glass from the floor and look around the room. Damn there is no alcohol. I laugh to myself. Of course there isn’t. It’s a fucking church. Why would there be any alcohol in here apart from the holy wine which I know is in another room kept under lock and key?

I sit back down in an armchair in a huff, stare out of the window mindlessly and run the conversation again and again through my head, hating myself over and over again the more I play it through. I am such an ass! Why the hell did I say that to him? Why did I accuse him of deceiving me when all Alexander has done is love me and support me every day since he has come back? 

After about the fifth time I was feeling a whole new low. I need to talk to Alexander. I need to make things right. But before I get a chance to stand up from my chair, I hear a knock coming from the door. I steel myself, wipe away the mascara running down my face and reply. “It’s open.” 

Hope rises in my chest as part of me is hoping that Alexander had come back to fight for us and tell me what an arsehole I am being. I would accept it and apologise profusely and hope that we can resolve this like civilised adults. But no. My luck would never be that easy as the one person I least wanted to see tonight waltzed in. I had managed to avoid Camille all night as I knew she would be on the guest list. She had to be. She counted as one of the VIP guests tonight as a fellow designer. I guess it was only a matter of time before she turned up to talk to me. Boy did she pick the wrong time to come and see me. 

“Magnus.” She droaned. “Having five minutes to yourself?” 

“I was.” I grumbled in reply. 

“Now don’t be like that. I just wanted to find you and congratulate you on your show. It was wonderful. I knew you had it in you, and the story about Alexander and naming that dress after him? That will do wonders for your press release.” 

“I’m not being funny Camille but I couldn’t give a damn about that right now. What are you doing here?” I just need this woman to fuck off so I can wallow in peace for a few minutes before making my way back out into the crowd. 

“Well, I was looking for you and I happened to see your beautiful muse walking away from this room. He didn’t exactly look too happy. Trouble in paradise?” 

“I don’t have time for this Camille. Just say what you want to say and get out. I’ve had enough for tonight and want to go home.” Why am I telling her this? It’s then that I notice that she had two glasses of wine with her. 

“I thought you could use this. Nights like this can always be stressful for the designer as you are always on show. Also I wanted to make a toast to your new line. It looks like it is a success tonight and I wanted to celebrate with you.” She walks over and hands me the glass, taking a seat on the chair in front of mine. I take the glass from her tentatively. 

“To Bane clothing and the success of your new line” She says clinking her glass with him. I don’t see the harm in drinking from the glass that she gives me. I needed the alcohol right now to numb my feelings so I take a large sip, wincing at the odd taste. 

“Wow this is strong. Does all of the wine here taste like that?” 

Camille nods. “It’s lovely though don’t you think? I notice that you have been drinking whiskey” She says pointing to the tumbler on the side. “Maybe, the taste is mixing up your taste buds a little. Try some more, you will probably appreciate it more now that the initial taste is gone from your mouth.” So I do. The strong taste is there but this time is doesn’t seem to taste so bad. I know I shouldn’t be mixing my alcohols. It’s a lesson I have learnt way too many times in the past but it would be rude of me to not accept a drink when offered one. So it’s no surprise to me when I start to feel a little woozy. I take one more small sip and place the glass on the side, leaving half a glass left. In my current state, adding drunk to the list would not be helpful. 

“Not in the mood for drinking?” Camille asks casually. 

“No offence Camille but I am not doing this with you right now” 

Camille looks at me with a frown. “I know that look Magnus. That’s your heartbroken face. Trouble in paradise already?” 

I feel my eyes start to involuntarily flutter as I place my head in one of my hands resting my elbow on one of the armrests. My head is really starting to spin now. What the hell was in my drink? 

Camille walks over to me, crouching down to face me. She places a hand on my face and for some reason I am powerless to stop her. 

“Don’t worry my little caramel. I’m here for you. I won’t ever make you feel like that again.” I close my eyes, readying myself for my retort when I feel lips touching mine. Without thinking I gently reciprocate. 

“Despite what you think Magnus, I do love you and I want you back. Alexander is not going to come between us again.” She kisses me again before I can argue back and yell at her for what she is doing to me. I can’t move. The room is spinning. All I can feel is her lips on mine. 

Then the world turns to black. 

——————————————

ALEC’S POV 

How the hell has this gone so wrong so quickly? After everything that I have done for Magnus, how can he say all of this to me. How can he say that I am going to just up and leave him again? I understand that my leaving so abruptly ten years ago still hurts him. I’ve never meant to hurt him. I never got a choice. Everything I ever did was to protect him and my family and yet here I am walking away from the one man that has always had my heart. My chest aches. I feel so numb. Could this be it? Is his trust in me completely broken? I know that I should have told Magnus about tonight being the last night with him. Ragnor and I had agreed that we were going to officially announce it tomorrow to give time for everyone to enjoy tonight. I thought it would be obvious to Magnus that tonight was my last night anyway. I was only hired until he had finished his touring which he did weeks ago. I’d stayed on longer than my contract stated to be there for Magnus. When Ragnor had asked if I had wanted to renew my contract for another year I wanted to jump at the chance. But there was one thing stopping me. One thing that I had not told anyone. 

I had received another threat from Jonathon. This time saying to me that if I stayed with Magnus, he was going to kill Magnus. So what am I supposed to do? I know that my job is to protect people that are targets. But this is Magnus. I can’t stay with him knowing that his life is in danger permanently. Even if we caught Jonathon, I know there will another ten people there waiting in the wings to get to him. I have to get away from Magnus to save him once again. If it means getting my heart broken again and again I will do it. Magnus is the love of my life. I have never lied to him about that and I will do anything to save him. As I walk down the corridor away from Magnus, I replay our last conversation in my head.

_”All you have been doing is looking after yourself" _Oh Magnus. How wrong you are. Everything I do, everything I have ever done is for you. When I was tortured, they used you as bait because they knew they could use you to get to me.__

___“But how can I know that you are telling me the truth right now? Our relationship and reunion is based on a lie!” _I can understand why he thinks this but again he is so wrong. Yes initially, I lied to him because he didn’t know I was still alive. He didn’t know that because of what happened during my captivity I knew I had to get to him to protect him as quickly as I could. I got lucky with the security opportunity. I had got my best friend and the love of my life back knowing that he will be safe under my protection. But then I fell in love with him all over again. His smile, his beautiful body, his amazing fashion sense, his laugh. All of it, all over again. They say that some things are better done second time around and I completely agree. When I fell in love with him again, I fell harder than I thought was ever possible. I never want to be away from this man. I want him for the rest of my life. I can see us growing old together, living in that stunning apartment of his, maybe even adopting a few children. I want that for myself and for Magnus. I know he would make an amazing father one day and I want to be there with him every step of the way.__ _ _

____But why does everything have to be so fucked up? Why does Camille and Jonathon have to come between us and drive this huge wedge between us when our journey together has only really just begun?_ _ _ _

____I decide that I need to go back and talk to Magnus. I need to get him to listen to me and see reason. I know he is hurting. I get that. But I can not live another moment knowing that he hates me. So as I make my way to the room backstage, I can’t help but hear another voice in the room with Magnus. I stand just out of sight in the corner of the door. I can make out that snake of a woman Camille, couched down to Magnus who looks like he has passed out in the armchair. I knew that she was on the guest list and despite my protests, it was agreed that it would cause a media frenzy if she went to the papers about how she was not included since Camille helped Magnus start his business up. So in compromise, I made sure that the security detail kept an eye on her at all times. I am going to have serious words with them after I have sorted this out, they have seriously fucked up here. Magnus was never meant to know she was here. She looks very close to him and my insides burn with rage for her to get away from him, like a lioness would do for her cubs, but I don’t do anything. I need to see how this plays out._ _ _ _

____“Don’t worry my little caramel. I’m here for you.…… Alexander is not going to come between us again.” I watch as she leans forward and kisses him. My eyes widen and my body stiffens. I can’t move. Why can’t I move? I am too shocked and full of rage to do anything. Stop her Magnus! Please! I feel tears start to run down my face as I see him kiss her back. No. No! This can not be happening! This is Magnus. He hates Camille! Why is he kissing her? Have I fucked up that badly that he is running back to her for comfort? What the hell have I done? Why didn’t I tell Magnus to shove it when he ordered me to leave so I could fight for us like I should have done?_ _ _ _

____But before I can charge in and stop her, I feel a hand go over my eyes and a cloth over my face. I try and fight all I can to stop whoever has a hold of me. My training instantly kicks in. A cloth over the face means chloroform! I hold my breath for as long as I can until I feel the hand pinch my nose stopping me from attempting to breath through it. I struggle for ages, trying to kick whoever it is off me but they are stronger than me._ _ _ _

____It’s not long before I have to breath through my mouth and I take in the vapour on the cloth. Shit. This can not be happening! Where are the other security guards? I’d positioned them so something like this wouldn’t happen. As I struggle to breath the intoxicating vapour from the cloth, I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head and I lose all fight I have within me._ _ _ _

____I feel the world turn dark as all I can think of is one thing._ _ _ _

____I’m sorry Magnus._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me!


	28. chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have gotten serious for Magnus and Alec. Alec is kidnapped by Jonathon and Magnus wakes up to an angry Izzy and Jace. 
> 
> Get ready for a very sadistic Jonathon!

Alec POV

Ouch my head. It hurts so much. The room will not stop spinning. I groan as I try and open my eyes, to much avail. The room is dark. I can’t see anything. But then I feel something around my eyes. I am blindfolded. I try to move but I notice my body is halted and a clank of metal. I take stock of what I do know. I seem to be in a sitting position. The smell of varnish makes me realise I am sitting on a wooden chair. The smell of damp mixed in with the varnish has me confused. Where am I? Am I in a basement somewhere? I can tell from the sound of metal that I am handcuffed to the chair, my wrists attached on the armrests. Everything rushes back to me as I realise what has happened. I’ve been drugged and I’m now held captive somewhere. 

“Welcome back” I hear a soft British accent surround me and I freeze. I recognise that voice. Flashbacks from years ago fill my mind and a shiver runs down my spine. I know who that voice belongs to.

“Where am I?” I ask, hoping for an answer. 

“Where you should have been all along”

“You’re supposed to be dead” I stutter, trying to feel around for some way to escape. The blindfold and the cuffs on my wrists seem to tighten as I struggle to move. I need to get out of here. I need to get to Magnus. Bright lights suddenly encompass my vision as the blindfold is ripped off my face and as I allow my vision to correct itself, I take stock of where I am. My intuition is right. I am in a basement. I am shackled to a wooden chair in the middle of the room with none other than Jonathon Morganstern looking straight at me, a tall table by his side with various instruments on it. My eyes widen in fear. This can not be happening. This can not be happening. This can not be happening! I need to escape and fast! 

Jonathon walks up to me with a large knife in his hand and as I struggle to keep my distance from him, trying my hardest not to show my fear, he caresses the blunt side of the knife down my face. “And so are you. Sebastian Verlac, or should I say Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” Shit he knows my real name! When I was undercover in the Circle, I went by the name Sebastian Verlac who was another solider who was killed when we were captured. How did he find out my real name? “I heard that you had died while on a mission once you were taken away from me. There was no way of finding your body. It was a little bit too convenient if you ask me so I went searching. I wanted my favourite pet back and as soon as your pretty little face turned up on social media beside Magnus Bane of all people, I knew that I had finally found you after all of these years.”

I knew that bloody picture was going to be trouble! Who knew it would lead to this? I need to keep him talking. Surely someone must have noticed that I am missing by now. “How did you get me out of the show unnoticed? I had guards placed everywhere.” 

“You remember Camille? Lovely woman she is, very beautiful. You see, she had a similar agenda to me that involves both you and your boyfriend. She wanted Magnus back and I wanted you back. It’s a win win really. I’ve always found Camille can be very….persuasive when she wants to be”

“So she has been a part of this all along?” I really should have put two and two together before this. How did I miss this vital connection?

“Oh yes. You see, she gets what she wants and I get what I want. It was the most perfect arrangement.” 

“You’re both deranged!” 

Jonathon cocks his head to the side in fake wonderment. “I prefer the word determined.” His eyes bore into my mine and I take time to evaluate my situation.

“What the hell do you want from me?” I asked again. 

He darkly chuckled. “I want you to pay for what you did to my Father. The great leader who you killed with your own hands.”

Bile built in the back of my throat as I spat out my retort. “Your Father was a murderer and a radicalist. He was manipulating and converting innocent people to join the Circle for his unjust cause.” 

“He knew what he was doing was right and you killed him!” 

“Your Father had to be stopped long ago so he couldn’t inflict pain and torture on innocent victims anymore, or didn’t you forget that I was your prisoner for almost a year because of him?”

Jonathon chuckled again. “Oh, believe me, I had not forgotten. That was the best time of my life. I got to enjoy you for all of the gloriousness that you are. I know you don’t have one but I am going to give you a choice. You were always a great leader Alexander. Your incredible rapport spoke for itself. Rule by my side as the Circle is reborn again, stay here as the little plaything you were meant to be or die after watching your friends suffer. Hmm, I think that Magnus Bane fellow is a good place to start don’t you think?

I jerked in my chair. The fury is in me is begging to be released so I can smack this guy around the face. “Leave Magnus out of this! You said that if I left Magnus alone then you wouldn’t harm him!”

Jonathon cocks his head to the side in mock pity. “And what a good pet you were for listening to me. Yes I did promise you that if you left Magnus alone then I wouldn’t harm single hair on his head. I said nothing about leaving someone else to do the work for me. You needed to be more specific Alexander.” 

“My name is Alec! Only Magnus can call me Alexander. You said you would keep your word and leave Magnus out of this!” 

Jonathon smirked. “Oh now why would I do that? He seems like such as lovely person. He is your boyfriend correct? It’s a shame he will forget about you in due course as once again you have disappeared from the world. Just like last time.” He sarcastically tuts pitifully. “Poor Magnus. In the meantime, Camille will sit dutifully by his side picking up the pieces left once again of his broken heart as you slip away into no more than a memory of another notch on his bedpost.” 

“Magnus will never get back with Camille. Magnus never forgot about me before and he won’t again” There is no point trying to lie to the guy. It’s clear that he has done his homework. 

“Oh really? You and I both know that Magnus has moved on already. Or was it my imagination that we both saw Camille and Magnus kissing at the afterparty?” 

“Magnus would never do that. He doesn’t even like Camille! It was Camille who kissed _him _.”__

__Jonathon scoffs “You keep thinking that pet.”_ _

__“I am not your pet!” I shout at him. I know I am baiting him but I need to get some of this anger out before I completely lose it._ _

__“Hmm.. I beg to differ.” With that, Jonathon walks up to me and despite my flinching, I hear a sickening crack as Jonathon punches me in the face. I immediately feel the bruising form on the side of my face as I spit out the blood collecting in my mouth. “Now be a good pet and listen to your master” He walks over to the table or horrors and produces a remote. My eyes open wide in horror at the thought of what that does. “Good pets need to be trained and you are going to make a wonderful subject once you are fully trained.” His hands reach for my neck as I feel him tug on something around neck. How the hell had I not noticed this before? The sick bastard has put a shock collar on me?_ _

__“What the fuck?” I scream out loud as a powerful and painful shock runs through my body. I am powerless to stop it as I ride it out and it leaves me panting in the chair._ _

__Jonathon just shakes his head admonishing me, not a single ounce of remorse in his eyes. “Tsk, tsk. Such bad language. We’re going to have to nip that one in the bud quickly now aren’t we?”_ _

__“I am not a pet for your amusement!”_ _

__“Oh but, yes you are and you will pay for everything you did to my Father and more. I will break you and you will kneel to me”_ _

__”Never”_ _

__Jonathon smiles evilly at me as he caressed my face. “We’ll see about that. At this precise moment in time, I can do anything to you and nobody will know. Nobody will ever be able to find you. You are mine Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Do not forget that.” He walks back to the table of instruments putting the shock collar remote down and picks up a burning red branding iron with the shape of a circle on the end that has been sitting in a fireplace that I had not noticed until now. I continue to struggle much to my avail. I’m trapped. There is no way out of this but by the angel I will do whatever I can to try. “Now my pet you need to stay very still. I like to brand what’s mine you see. So… Where would you like your new mark?”_ _

__———————————  
MAGNUS POV _ _

__Ouch my head. It’s official I am never going to drink that much again. I have no idea what the hell happened for most of the night. I can’t believe that I got myself so wasted at my own fashion show! It’s so unprofessional of me. The last thing that I remember is having the fight with Alexander and then waking up in my own bed. The rest of the night is just a blur of colours and people but nothing is clear. But something inside of me tells me that something is wrong but I can not put my finger on it._ _

__I decide to get up and see if I can talk to Alexander. We need to sort this out between us before we make it worse for ourselves. As I walk into the livingroom, I note how quiet the apartment is. I have no idea on the time but I guessing it is the morning since the sun is coming through my balcony doors lighting up the room. I decide to mentally prepare myself for the day so I start off with some yoga. I always find that yoga calms me so I put on some calming music and start my usual routine._ _

__I only make it about ten minutes into my routine before I hear my phone ring in the livingroom. I haven’t had a chance to look at it yet since my mind was so preoccupied so I walk over and pick it up. Five thousand notifications on instagram? Twenty missed calls from Jace and Izzy? What the hell is going on? Before I get the opportunity to look, I hear constant heavy banging on my door. Must be an emergency. No one would ever knock on my door so early in the morning. I open the door to see a seething Izzy and a hardstone faced Jace._ _

__“Morning?” I ask cautiously. “Can I help you?”_ _

__“You son of a bitch!” Izzy yells before slapping me across the face. “How the hell could you do that to Alec?”_ _

__I am completely perplexed as my grab my cheek to soothe it. “Do what? What have I done?”_ _

__“Oh like you don’t know. Because of you Alec has gone off the grid. Again! We can’t find him anywhere and he didn’t leave with you last night. Probably didn’t want to be around you and your new _friend _.” Izzy snarls.___ _

____“Wait. Hold on what?” My manners kick in before I say anything else “Please just….. come inside. Let’s talk about this like adults and not in my hallway for the neighbours to hear.” They both storm in while I shut the door caressing my burning cheek._ _ _ _

____“Be glad that we are being nice to you Magnus” Jace quips._ _ _ _

____“You call being slapped around the face nice? What the hell have I supposedly done?”_ _ _ _

____“How the hell can you say that? It’s all over Instagram. The media is going crazy about this. You and Camille didn’t exactly hide it well did you?”_ _ _ _

____Wait. Camille? I still. The five thousand notifications from Instagram? I grab my phone and instantly open the app. Notification after notification continues to pour through my phone almost frying it, but I manage to find out the problem and I almost drop my phone in shock. There is a photo of myself and Camille kissing! When the hell did this happen? I don’t remember this. I feel all of the blood drop from my face as my body turns cold. I feel like I’m going to be sick._ _ _ _

____“But……. I……..” Words can not come out of my mouth. I have no idea what to say._ _ _ _

____“I what? No words for the fact that you broke my brothers heart yet again and he ran away to get away from you? How long has this been going on Magnus!” Izzy asks._ _ _ _

____“This can’t be right.” Is all I can say._ _ _ _

____“Well you know what they say, a picture paints a thousand words so start talking! Alec is missing. We can not find him. We found his phone at the party last night so we can’t even track him. No thanks to you”_ _ _ _

____I’m hoping the look of horror speaks for itself “Alexander’s gone?” I thought he was in his room. I was going to talk to him and apologise for last night. I knew I had overreacted and I wanted to make things right._ _ _ _

____“Yes! Get with the programme Magnus. Where the hell could he have gone?” Jace shouts._ _ _ _

____I continue to stare at the offending picture on my phone. “I don’t remember this.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh don’t go playing the fool now Magnus! You have been caught red handed so don’t deny this ever happened.” Jace answered surely_ _ _ _

____“But I…… I blacked out. I don’t remember a lot of last night. I remember the show, I remember fighting with Alexander, then Camille walked in and……..Camille.” I say like I’ve had an epiphany. “She handed me a drink last night. I was so upset after the fight with Alexander I drunk it and I felt really weird afterwards. Then I…. I blacked out I don’t remember a thing after that until I woke up this morning”_ _ _ _

____“Wait” Jace says holding his hand out pointing a finger at me. “Are you trying to tell us that Camille drugged you? It’s a little bit convenient Magnus”_ _ _ _

____“I. I guess so. There must be no other explanation. I can’t think of anything else. You two know me. You know that I would never do anything to hurt Alexander. I love him. How can she do this to me?” I finally drop the phone in my hand as everything comes crashing down on me at once. I decide to sit down on my black leather sofa and hold my head in my hands taking a few deep breathes to steady my pounding heart. Oh Alexander. What must you think of me? Where are you right now? I need to explain everything to him. I can’t believe that I was drugged. I knew I felt like shit this morning for a reason. I never get drunk! I never drink much at my shows. It was a rule of mine that I have always kept. How could this happen?_ _ _ _

____“We are going to have to deal with your little break down later. We need to find Alec” Izzy said._ _ _ _

____I nod. “I know. You’re right. But what it’s worth, I genuinely don’t remember anything of last night. I never drink much at my shows. It’s my unwritten rule. I don’t even know how I even got home last night.”_ _ _ _

____“Well again you can thank Camille for that. You and her walked out halfway through the after party clinging to each other.” Jace explained._ _ _ _

____I sigh heavily. “We need to find him and quick. We are not losing him again”_ _ _ _


	29. chapter 29

It has been over a week since Alec had left. A week where everyone, including Luke, were out searching for Alec. Phoning him was not an option since he left his phone at the church and no one had seen him leave the event that night. There were no clues left at the church for us to follow either but Luke decided it was worth checking the security cameras to see where Alec could have gone. We were all sitting in a stuffy room in the back of the church where all of the security footage was held. Since it was a missing person’s case, Luke managed to get access pretty quickly. 

Since we had checked every room on the cameras, it had been over 2 hours before we saw anything that was worth noting. I sat rigidly in my chair as we currently watched my exchange with Camille. It’s really odd watching yourself on camera. There was no sound but the video was clear and you had a clear view of myself in the chair. We watched as I was sat in the chair, Alexander had just left and Camille had entered in the room after. Luke wanted to stop watching the footage from there since Alec had left the room but I asked to carry on watching. I had to clear my name. Both Izzy and Jace were both very cold with me, thinking that I had cheated on Alec when I knew that I never would do that to him. I watched as she passed me a drink. You could see that I was upset and as soon I had taken a sip from the drink offered to me, I had started to sway in my seat. I was trying to steady myself as Camille carried on talking. I could actually pinpoint the moment where my eyes start to flutter shut as I tried to stay awake. I watched as my eyes close and my body flops in the seat as she kisses me. Two minutes later, Camille has removed the drink from my hand and grabs her phone, taking a photo of the pair of us as she kisses me while I am still unconscious. 

“Things just got a whole lot more interesting.” Luke lowly commented 

“Magnus…I” Jace starts. “I am so sorry I doubted you.” Not wanting to reply a ‘I told you so’ especially after calling Catarina and getting a positive test done which proved that I had in fact been drugged. I just looked at Jace in reply and nodded my head accepting his apology. 

“So now we are looking for this woman here as well since it looks like your drink must have been spiked.” Luke continued.

“Do you think this might be linked to Alec going missing?” Izzy asked. 

Luke shrugged. “Who’s to say. At least we have a lead on something. If you are done looking at this footage, I’m going to look at the camera covering the corridor outside this room to see if we can pinpoint when the drink might have been spiked.” 

We all nod as we get comfy in our seats, this time instead of the icy reception from Jace and Izzy next to me, Izzy placed a hand on my shoulder comforting me. “I’m so sorry Magnus. I never should have doubted you. I know you would never do something like that to Alec, I was just…..so angry” 

I smile at Izzy and place a comforting hand on top of mine. “It’s okay. I understand” 

“I got him!” Luke shouted pulling us out of our little moment. We all sharply turn to look at the screen in front of us to see an image of Alec walking towards the door. He suddenly stops in his tracks as he peers into the doorway. My heart sinks at the thought that he must have been listening to what Camille was saying to me. Izzy suddenly gasps as a man walks quickly up behind Alec and throws his hands with a cloth around his face covering his mouth. My hand on Izzy’s tightens and tears threaten to fall as I watch Alec struggle, trying to kick his way away from his attacker, but to no avail. We watch as the man pinches Alec’s nose to stop him breathing and Alec quickly collapses to the floor. It was so strange that no one heard this happen! We continued to watch in silence as Luke was jotting down notes of times and events while we watched one of the security guards that Alec had hired for the night lift him up like he weighed nothing and carried him out the back of a fire exit, away from the party. 

The only thing people can hear are Izzy’s sobs as she cried into Jace’s chest. Jace, forever being the stoic one, was trying his hardest not to cry. “Roll back the footage, the person looks familiar to me.” Was all he muttered to Luke, who obliged. It takes a few repeats of the footage, of which I force myself to watch over and over again, before Jace slams a hand on a nearby table shocking us all. “That bastard!” 

“You know who this is?” Luke asks. Jace nods. “It’s Jonathon.” Jace confirms. “I remember his ugly mug from when we rescued Alec when he was being held captive by the Circle.” 

“But could Jonathon and Camille be related?” I ask. 

Luke nods. “It seems possible. Camille drugged you to keep you away from Alec so Jonathon could take him. We already know that Jonathon has a vendetta against Alec. This just confirms it.”

“Can you trace where he went from there?” Jace asks 

“If I can get the license plate of the car, I can see if I can track the car either which way the car went or where it is now.” Luke answers staring at the paused caption of Alec being carried out of a fire exit door. 

Jace nodded. “Okay. I want to be there when we rescue Alec” 

Izzy and I gasp in shock “Absolutely not!” Izzy shouts. “What if something bad happens to you? We can’t lose you too” 

“Alec is my brother. I saved him once and I will be damned if I am not there to save him again. When we rescued him I was the only one Alec would talk to. He refused medical help and talks with officials unless I was there with him. He is going to be scared. This is going to be bringing back everything to what happened to him before and if he kicks off, I want to be the one to snap him out of it.” Jace explains calmly making sure we hear what he wants to say.

I nod. I completely understand where he is coming from. “I want to be there too” I confirm 

Jace violently shakes his head. “No way. You are not going in there.” 

“I’m not saying that I am going to go in and help rescue him. I have never held a gun in my hand and I would like to keep it that way. I want to be there for when you get him out. I need to see him. I need to know he is okay.” 

Jace looks at Luke for a moment and nods. “Okay” Luke confirms “But you have to do everything we say and stay where you are told to. This could get ugly and I can not afford civilians like yourselves to get hurt because you are being reckless.” 

“I promise.” 

We spent the next few hours trolling through all of the footage that we can while Luke calls his colleagues at the police station to see if they can track the car that roars away the second Alec is thrown into the car, all of us keeping an eye on the screen in case someone misses something. We receive a call through Luke phone about an hour later from a colleague who had managed to trace the car to an old cottage in a village nearby in a dense forest. Looking on google maps, it looks like the perfect place to hide. You can barely seeing the cottage through the trees. It’s secluded with no one else around for miles. We talk strategy and how we are going to retrieve Alec without causing too much damage. Despite a lot of protests from Jace and myself, we agreed that we would attempt to rescue Alec in a few hours time when it was dark. It would give us the element of surprise since it seems at the moment we still have the upper hand. The cottage was about an hours drive away from where we were so after forcing ourselves to eat, we all headed to an area around the woods to avoid our vehicles being detected and walked the rest of the way. 

The tension in the car and the walk through the woods could be cut with a knife. Izzy had decided to go home since she knew there was not much that she could do in this situation, so that left myself and Jace leading the charge with Luke and fifteen of his fellow officers. We had called an ambulance to be on standby just in case we needed medical attention that was placed out of the way of sight. 

As we walked down towards the cottage, our walking slowed. We were cautiously looking around everywhere in case someone had noted our movements. We were not silly to think that only Jonathon would be alone with Alec. Since there was already a rogue security guard involved who had sided with Jonathon, who knew who else would be coerced to work for him. The cottage was in our line of site as we stopped so Luke could go over one more time how they were going to play this. 

“Are you okay?” Jace whispered to me. No one was daring to make any loud noises in case it spooked Jonathon. 

I nodded. “I will feel better once we get him out.” 

“You and me both.” Jace agreed. “Remember. Whatever happens, once we head in, you head to the ambulance and you stay there. You have your radio on you so you can hear everything that is going on.” 

I shakily nod. I have never been involved in conflict like this before and the adrenaline is making me so nervous it is making me feel sick. I look to Jace who looks calm and collected. I inwardly laugh to myself despite the situation. This is what Jace was trained for. I remember asking him once how he managed to stay so calm when fighting and he would always tell me that emotions are nothing but a distraction, especially in high case situations like this. In a way I agree with him. He can not afford to get lost in his head right now. I just wish that I had the same demeanour as him. 

“Let’s go” Luke whispers for us all to hear. 

Before I leave, Jace grabs me by the shoulder and looks me dead in the eye. “Magnus. We are going to get him back you hear me?” It was comforting to know that Jace had so much confidence. I smiled and nodded, leaving as soon as Jace’s hand left my shoulder. I held tightly onto the radio in my hand, being able to hear the sound of the policemen, Luke and Jace talking calmly through their comms. 

I reached the ambulance in a matter of minutes. After explaining who I was, I was seated in the back of the ambulance with the paramedics, frantically listening to the whispers through the comms so we were up to date with everything.

Lukes voice came through after a minute or so of silence. They must be very close. “Okay everyone. On my count……3……2……1”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there! Time to get Alec back!


	30. chapter 30

“3…..2…..1……Go!”

Suddenly there is a crash through the radio as I’m guessing they broke down the door to the cottage. There are numerous shoutings of “Police” through the radio as I sit there, my body shaking with nerves, holding onto the radio for dear life. This is my only lifeline to knowing how things are going. Please Alec be okay. I need to get you back. I need to apologise for everything. We can not go out like this. 

Loud bangs ring through the radio. “Shots fired! Two armed men. Back up required in the surrounding area. Make sure all areas are covered so they can not escape.” 

After a few seconds of gun shots ringing through, it goes quiet again. “Targets down. Check everywhere. We are not letting Jonathon leave here”

“Sir. There is a basement door here….. Damn the door is locked!” A policeman shouts. 

“Break it down. Jace. You coming?” Luke commands.

“Absolutely. I’m on your 6.” You can almost hear a smirk through Jace’s comment. I smile. Typical Jace to the end. 

“Target acquired.” Gunshots scream through the radio as my heart leaps into my chest. They’ve found either Alec or Jonathon. 

“Put the guns down or I shoot him!” An new voice shouts through the radio. I gasp. That must be Jonathon. 

“There is no where to go Jonathon. You are surrounded. Put the gun down and release Alec now” Jace says calmly. 

Jonathon chuckles. “You think I am just going to give up my toy like that? After everything I did to get him back?” 

“You sick fuck. Let him go!” Jace shouts back. “Put the gun down now.” 

“You first.”

“Just do it Jace.” Luke whispers, realising that Jonathon needs to think he has the upper hand. There is a clunking sound coming through in response. I’m guessing that they have put their guns on the floor. 

“Good” Jonathon praises 

“Now let him go.” Jace said. “We’ve done as you have asked.” 

“Now why would I do that?” Jonathon snarled. “He is such a good pet who needs to pay for killing my father.” I could hear loud muffled noises in the background. I shut my eyes to stop the tears from falling down my face. Oh Alexander. 

“He is not yours to keep Jonathon.” Luke reasons “This is kidnap and torture which means you will be put away for a long time.” 

“But he is mine to keep. Can’t you see?” Gasps fill the radio as Luke quietly responds through the comms for the medics to hear. 

“Deep lacerations to the chest and burn marks on the victims chest” I gasp. What on earth has Jonathon done to Alec? “He has a shock collar attached around his neck Jace. You need to calm down.” 

“Well spotted Detective. Now if you all don’t mind, I would like to be left alone with this one. He needs a little more training to remember his place” Jonathon smirks 

“That’s it.” Jace shouts.

“Jace. No!” Luke shouts. All I can do is wait and listen as there is a scuffle and a single gunshot is heard followed by a heavy thud. There is silence for over a minute but it feels like hours as we are left in suspense, my knuckles white as my grip on the radio tightens in fear. 

Eventually Jace comes through on the comms. “Target down. Confirmed deceased. We need to get Alec out of here now.” A deep breath and tears I didn’t know I was holding release and I break down in the back of the ambulance in relief, knowing that Alec is safe and Jonathon is dead. 

“Victim retrieved. On our way to medics now. Come on Alec. Let’s get you home. ETA two minutes to medics” Luke responds as the paramedics in the back of the ambulance with me spring to life. 

It all happens so quickly, it seems to blur past me. Jace arrives in the back of ambulance with another two police officers who were carrying Alec and place him carefully on the gurney. All I can do in that moment in time is focus on Alec. He is currently unconscious with cuts all over his face and arms from what I can see. 

“Patient unconscious but breathing. Suspected broken right arm, collar bone and left leg. Burn marks across the body, in particular a large circular burn to the upper pectoral and multiple suspected knife lacerations to the face, arms and chest.” I turn my head to see the paramedic cut through Alec’s t-shirt to get a better look at his injuries and I gasp in horror seeing blood pouring from Alec’s chest from a knife wound. The fucker had carved ‘JM’ into Alec’s chest! I had to turn away to avoid being sick. Jonathon’s so sadistic! How could he? 

In a matter of minutes, Alec is being rushed to hospital with myself in the back with him as they only allowed one other person in with Alec. Knowing this is all I can do at the moment, I take his hand in mine, being careful of the cannula that has been placed on his hand. I had to make myself realise that he was here. He was alive. He was safe. The ride to the hospital was quick. As soon as we had arrived, he was taken into surgery to try and close all of the wounds Jonathon had made on Alexander’s body. There was nothing I could do but wait in the waiting room and hope that he would be okay. Jace arrived minutes after we did and waited with me, reassuring me that Alec would be okay. Izzy soon followed about an hour later and we all sat in silence as we waited for news on Alec’s condition, jumping every time we saw a nurse or a doctor coming into the room to talk to someone else. 

A few hours later, Catarina arrives in her nurses scrubs holding a clipboard. We all immediately stand up and walk over to her, hoping she had some news. 

“Is Alexander okay?” I ask 

She looks at me solemnly. “He’s fine. We have managed to patch him up the best that we could. It is a good thing that you brought him in when you did. Some of the cuts on his body were starting to get infected.” 

I nod understanding. “So where is he now?” 

“We’ve just taken him out of theatre so you will be able to see him soon. He is still unconscious and is on an oxygen mask to help him to breathe. Other than that, he will make a full recovery.” I breathe out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you Catarina. I’m glad you are there helping to look after him” 

Catarina smiles. “It’s my pleasure. Do you want to see him?” We all nod enthusiastically and follow her to the room where Alec is laying. “You may want to steel yourself before you go in. Whoever did this to him was a nasty piece of work.” We nod again as Catarina opens the door to let us in. I prepare myself mentally before walking into the room. Alec was lucky enough to be in a private room. The gentle beeping from the monitor and the oxygen mask are all that surround the room. I try to hold back tears as Alec is laying propped up by pillows and kept warm under a blanket with an oxygen mask on and multiple bandages and plaster patches over his body. Izzy makes her way straight to Alec’s bedside and takes his hand before placing her head on it. Jace stands behind her consoling her as she quietly sobs at his bedside. I am frozen by the door. I want to come in more but nothing is making me move. I am broken out of my thoughts by Catarina’s hand on my shoulder. 

“He is okay Magnus. He is unconscious but he will hopefully wake up soon.” 

I can’t think of anything to say except…..“I was so horrible to him Catarina. The last thing I did was have an argument with him and made him leave. I made some horrible accusations.” 

Catarina smiles as she understood. “He will forgive you. Alec loves you. We all know that. He will want you here when he wakes up.” She guides me to the chair on the other side of Alec’s bed and I take his other hand. I hold onto it tight with a fear of letting go. I want to be here when he wakes up and I hope that Catarina is right that Alec will want to see me when he does wake up. I close my eyes as I mentally check myself. Alec is okay. He is safe. He is in the hospital where no one can hurt him anymore. Jonathon is gone for good and is no longer a threat to us anymore. With that thought, I let the tears slide down my face that had been threatening to for hours. I can finally relax knowing that Alec is going to be okay. 

We all stay there for a few minutes before Jace starts to walk towards the door. “I’m going to grab some coffee and talk to the staff. I want to get Underhill here to watch over Alec to make sure no one else gets to him. Jonathon may be gone but we can not risk someone from the Circle sneaking in.” 

“But with Jonathon gone, isn’t the Circle finished?” I ask 

“We can only hope.” Jace replies as he leaves. 

Izzy grabs my other hand with hers. “Let him do this. Jace has had to rescue Alec for a second time. It’s only natural for him to want to do what he can to make sure this never happens again.” I nod, understanding her point of view. If I was in the right mind, I probably would do the same. Plus we know that Underhill can be trusted. We stay there for the rest of the day before Izzy and Jace decide to go home. We were only allowed to have one person in the room with them at night just in case Alec woke up so I volunteered. When Jace and Izzy left, it felt like hours before I did anything. I just watched him breathe and watched the monitor confirm that Alec is okay to me. It was surprisingly calming despite being so loud. As I held his hand, stroking it with my thumb I couldn’t help but feel that I needed to get my feelings out before they exploded. 

“Oh Alexander. I am so sorry. I am sorry for the things that I said to you when we last saw each other. I didn’t mean any of it. I think it was just that I was so hurt and scared at the idea of losing you again. I lost you once and it almost killed me and I never want to feel like that again. You were and always have been such an important part of my life that I never stopped to think about what might happen later on down the road. I can’t ask you to give up your job. I know you love it and you take it so seriously and that is what I love about you. You love to protect people and in the process of protecting me, you got hurt. I also wished that I had protected you more then maybe Jonathon wouldn’t have been able to get to you. I hated the way that I left things between us. If I had known what was going to happen I would have run after you. I would have hugged you, kissed you and told you how much of a big idiot I am for letting my feelings get in the way of everything and let you tell me your side of the story. You have your own life to lead and now that your contract is done with me, I was in no position to make you stay. That would be so selfish of me and I know that you are not that selfish to stay just because of me. I need to let you be your own person. I am ready to do that now. Whatever will come of our relationship I will accept it. If you need to move away for your job I will let you go and I will wait every day for you to return. If you do not want to be with me anymore…… I will accept that too. Now that I know you are safe, I am happy to let things be what it will be. Because I love you and I will always love you. No matter what. I just hope that you feel the same way too. I just hope that you will be okay with seeing me when you wake up because I want to see your beautiful smile once more. I want to hear your laugh and most of all, I want to see you happy. Whether that is with me or not that is your choice.” 

I can’t help it as the tears continue to fall down my face. My hand tightens around his as I throw all of my hope and wishes for Alec into that simple hand hold. I sit there for a long time just whispering to Alec how sorry I am. How much I want to make things right between us. 

“I’m so sorry” I whisper again for the hundredth time wishing that he could hear me. Suddenly I stop as the heart monitor starts to beep faster. I look straight at Alexander as I feel a finger twitch in the hand I am holding. I quickly wipe the tears from my eyes as I hope that Alec is finally waking up. The twitching from Alec’s hand continues as I watch his face scrunch up and his eyes slowly open. 

“Alexander? Can you hear me?” I ask squeezing Alec’s hand again. “Open your eyes for me”

Alec’s face scrunches tightly again and as if it is the hardest thing in the world to do for him, he forces his eyes open slowly, only to small slits and turns his head slightly to look in my direction. 

“Mag..nus?” He asks fighting to speak. 

“Shh. It’s okay. You’re in the hospital. You’re safe. We got you out.” He just looks at me, assessing where he is right now as tears fall down his face. I cup his face over his oxygen mask. “I need to tell the doctors you are awake. Is that okay?” 

He slowly nods as I press a button on the control panel beside the bed alerting one of the staff. It wasn’t long before Catarina walks into the room to see Alexander lying there with his eyes open. She smiles. “Welcome back Alec. Do you know where you are?”

“Hos…pit..al” He breathes out slowly, trying to reach for his oxygen mask to take it off. 

“No dear. Please leave it on for a bit. If it gets too uncomfortable we can remove it in a bit. How are you feeling?” 

“Wa..ter” Is all Alec answers before Catarina retrieves a glass of water from the side table attached to his bed. 

“Here this will help. But drink it slowly” Alec shakily drinks the water with his free hand after Catarina removes his mask before putting it back on after he is finished. “How are you feeling?” She asks again. 

“Everywhere hurts” Alec shakily answers 

Catarina smiles. “It will for a while. You went through a lot Alec. But it’s okay. You are safe now.” She turns to look at me. “I need to do a few tests with Alec. Why don’t you go outside and let Jace and Izzy know he is awake.” Despite my want to be by his side, I comply. 

“I’m only going to be outside for a few minutes. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be right back” I say to Alec and force myself to leave the room to call Jace and Izzy. I meet them in reception in 20 minutes and walk them back to Alec’s room. As soon as Izzy sees Alec sitting up, this time with the oxygen mask removed, she runs to his side and hugs him crying. 

Jace turns to look at me. “Thank you”. I could tell that he was trying to hold back his own tears as he watches his sister hug Alec with all of her might, refusing to let go. I can only nod and smile in response as Jace follows to Izzy’s side and joins in the family hug. I take a moment to enjoy the scene in front of me. There is so much love for this one man in the room and yet I feel like I am interrupting a private family moment. 

“Magnus” I hear Catarina address me. “A word?” I nod as I follow her outside to give the Lightwoods a moments peace. “Alec’s wounds are healing nicely. Nothing that time will fix but he will need someone to take care of him. We have his therapist on file so we will be contacting them so that they can speak to him before he leaves but other than that he is free to come home in a few days.” 

I smile. “That’s wonderful news.” 

“How are you?” She asks 

I sigh heavily. “Honestly. I’m just glad that he is awake now and this nightmare is over. What happens after that, between us, is up to him.” 

Catarina smiles gently and places a reassuring hand on his arm. “Just talk to him. I’m sure he is going to want to talk to you. Just please don’t upset him too much for the moment. He has been through such a traumatic experience so we don’t want to upset him any more. 

I nod in understanding as I walk back into the room. All three sets of eyes land on me but I have only eyes for one person. I smile at Alec who smiles at me back. Izzy and Jace look at each other having a silent conversation between them. 

“We will give you two a moment.” Jace says as he gently coerces Izzy to follow him out of the room. “We will be right back. We’re glad you are okay Alec.” 

As they leave, I settle in Izzys spot next to Alec’s bed. “Hey you” Is all I can think to say. Smooth Magnus. 

Alec chuckles “Hey you.” He reaches for my hand which I take giving it a squeeze. “Thank you for being here”

“Where else would I be?” I ask rhetorically. “I was so worried. I’m just glad you are okay now” 

Alec slowly nods. “I’m okay. I’m glad it’s you I woke up to. All I could think about was getting back to you when I was with…..” 

“We don’t have to talk about that right now” I finish Alec’s sentence, heading Catarina’s advice. I pause before speaking the one thing I wanted Alec to hear. “I’m so sorry Alec for all of the things I said to you” 

Alec shakes his head. “It’s okay. I understand. I’m sorry too. I should have told you I was finishing my contract with you that night. I had no choice. Jon- He threatened your life if I didn’t leave so I made a stupid mistake thinking it would make you safe.” 

I chuckle. “Always the protector.” 

“When it comes to you. Always” 

We sat there in silence for a moment before Alec continued. “Magnus. When I saw Camille kiss you, I wanted to scream, cry, throw her off you but I couldn’t. My heart broke watching you kiss your ex but it didn’t click in my head that she was in on all of this. We all knew she wanted you back and she took advantage of your emotions. It almost broke me to watch. But then someone placed a rag over my face and I passed out. The image stuck with me throughout my captivity but all I wanted was answers. Why did you kiss her? Why didn’t my security let you get so close to her? I couldn’t understand it.” 

My heart broke at the thought knowing Alec saw everything that happened. I turned away looking down at the bed sheets when I answered in shame. “I’m so sorry Alec. Camille drugged me. I had no control over what I did. I would never do that to you. You know that right?” 

Alec let out a heavy sigh after much internal contemplation that I wished I had access to. I needed to know what he was thinking but I held my breath as I waited for his answer. “I do. Jonathon made it clear to me that they were in this together all along.” 

“We are not going to let her get away with this Alexander. Luke has a search warrant out for her since we discovered what she did to me. But..” I smile solemnly. “Considering everything, I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore. I need to let you be you and since you no longer work for me, I can not let myself be a burden in your life anymore” 

Alec shakes his head again. “Magnus. You have never been a burden and nor will you ever be. You have always been so important to me and there is never a day where I don’t want you in my life. I lost you before and I am not making that same mistake twice.” 

I decide to ask about the large elephant in the room. “So where does that leave us?” 

“Well. When I get out of here, I’m probably going to need a bit of help. I was hoping that my boyfriend would be able to help take care of me until I get better.” He smirked. 

My heart leaps. Alec still wants me as his boyfriend. He still cares about me. I smirked back. “I think your boyfriend would love that very much. He could even put on a little nurses outfit if that makes his patient feel better.” 

Alec chuckles. “We’ll see.” We pause as we look into each others eyes for a moment letting our emotions settle. “I love you Magnus.” 

I stand up and reach over his bed, leaning in to give him a small peck on the lips. “I love you too”


	31. chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final chapter!! Thank you so much for being with me on this journey!
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking to the end of this story and leaving all of the kudos and comments. They really mean a lot to me. If you feel like it please feel free to read some of my other work. I also have two more in the works that I am trying to finish. One is half uploaded and one I am writing fully and then uploading. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone and enjoy the last chapter!

1 year later. 

The lights from Pandemonium club were beaming onto the dance floor as the music pumped throughout the room. The club was closed for the night for the wedding reception of the year. The bride and groom were dancing slowly on the dance floor with everyone around them. As I watched from the bar that overlooked the dance floor I couldn’t help but think about how far we had all come. Izzy looked stunning in her white floor length beaded gown holding onto Simon who looked rather dashing in his tux. Even from my view here I could tell the love they had for each other. I looked around as I saw everyone I loved dancing to the current song playing, watching all of the couples together surrounded by their friends and family. Everyone was having a great night that had followed a beautiful day. Izzy and Simon’s wedding ceremony was so beautiful. They married in a small private ceremony in the local church which incorporated Simon’s Jewish heritage and Izzy’s spiritual beliefs too. I’m not afraid to admit that I shed a tear or two. One moment in particular struck me as I saw Alec standing next to the happy couple at the altar as Simon’s best man. He did look striking in a tux and that image will forever stay with me. But seeing him standing up at that altar spurred a few feelings of my own. Pride more than most. Alec had made a full recovery from this injuries. The scar and burn marks that had been left from Jonathon’s carvings into Alec’s chest had healed and Alec has recently make plans to get a tattoo to cover over the marks in a few weeks time. 

It had been a trying time for all of us when Alec had returned from the hospital. He continued to stay with me while I cared for him, with Izzy, Jace, Simon and Clary taking it in turns to care for Alec during the day so that I had to go to work. He needed a lot of work and reassurance that he was home and safe at night especially when he went to sleep as the nightmares once again returned, but with help from Catarina and his therapist, he seems to be making head way towards acceptance to what happened to him. 

The final breath of relief from all of us was when Jonathon was confirmed dead by a parademic that stayed onsite when Alec was rushed to hospital after his ordeal and the Circle has seemed to fall off the face of the earth. No one has heard from them since and no attempts have been made on anyone else’s life since. We even threw a party when Camille was confirmed to be arrested for being associated with the Circle and her involvement in Alec’s kidnapping. 

After a long discussion, Alec had decided that he was going to give up his work in private security. He didn’t want to put himself and everyone else under any more pressure and stress from being away for long periods of time, so once he was back to full health, he handed in his notice and found himself working for the very club we are currently in as head of security. The job suited Alec. He still got to protect people but on a much smaller scale. We all knew he was never going to give up his line of work and this was a fitting compromise. 

The display of artwork at my fashion show soared Clary’s career and she was now a renowned famous artist, with art work being displayed across multiple galleries and commissions for some very rich clients. 

My fashion line has continues to rise over the last year and adding commissions for making wedding dresses was a good decision. Some days I am so busy that I don’t know which day is which and it has me being jetted around the world to design dresses for clients. 

Even Alec’s parents eventually came around. One night a few months after Alec had returned from hospital, along with a lot of persuading from Jace and Izzy, Maryse and Robert came to the flat and after a long night of explanations and tears, Maryse and Robert had finally accepted that their boy had finally come home. We even get invited over for Sunday dinner every few weeks! 

To top it all off, my relationship with Alexander has gone from strength to strength. Alexander has officially moved into my apartment and it has been so nice having him in my bed with me every night. Sometimes I still have to pinch myself that this is all actually real. The last two years has turned my life upside down and all for the better. 

“Want to dance with me?” I hear from behind me. I smile as I turn around recognising the voice behind me. There he is. My man of the hour. The gorgeous man in a stunning black and white tux, his bow casually undone, smiled down at me as I grabbed his hand, dragging him to the dance floor. Safe to say that Alexander is far from a good dancer but he always tells me that I make him look good when we dance together. 

As the night carries on, the drinks continue to flow and the laughter never stops. It has been such a wonderful day and I just know this is the start of a beautiful relationship for Izzy and Simon. 

Nearing midnight, Alec pulls me closer and whispers into my ear. “I have something I want to show you” 

I smirk. “Are you whisking me away for a quickie Mr Lightwood?” 

Alec laughs. “Just come with me. But we need to say goodbye to everyone before we do.” 

After saying goodbye to everyone and congratulating the happy couple, Alec takes me into his car and drives. “Where are we going?” I ask as I start to sober up in the car. 

Alec smirks. “You’ll see. Just relax. It won’t be long” 

I rest my head on the car window, watching the streetlights light the way to our destination. After about 30 minutes, I start to recognise the driveway Alec is pulling up to. 

“Alexander. Why are we at your parent’s house?” He says nothing as he opens my car door and takes my hand, pulling me to the back garden. I stand in awe at the view in front of me. The back garden is exactly as I remember it, but this time the pergola has been lit with fairy lights and lanterns were softly glowing in the trees. My gaze drops to the garden bench that brings back so many memories to all of those years ago for me. It was softly lit with candles around it. 

“Come. Sit with me” Alec says pulling me to the bench. I follow in a daze. 

“This is so beautiful Alexander.” I say softly. 

Alec smiles. “I thought you might like it.” I stare at him and give him a soft kiss. “You know. This bench has a lot of memories for me. Some good, some bad. But one in particular has always stood out for me.” Alec stands in front of me and my hands cover my mouth as Alec drops to one knee in front of me. “This bench was the start of everything for us Magnus. This was where I told you that I liked you for the first time and you told me that you liked me too. I know we didn’t get much time in between then so I hope that this moment would make our story come full circle. Like it should have done a long time ago.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black box and I do everything in my power to not kiss this man right now. “Magnus Bane. You are the love of my life. In all of the craziness that we both have had to endure over the last 12 years, this moment on this bench has always been my focal point. I had loved you for years before you told me you felt the same way and I used to sit on this bench for hours wondering how I was ever going to tell you that I love you. So now. I am going to do just that. I love you Magnus Bane. With everything that I have and will have. No one has ever come close to you and I want you forever in my life. Since my return you have saved me time and time again and you have never even known it. You have always been the one for me and I thank every day that you never gave up hope on us because I know that I would always wait for you for a lifetime if it meant I could spend one single day with you. I would like nothing more than to ask you this one question. Magnus Bane. Will you marry me?” 

Alec opens the box and I see a beautiful platinum band with three small blue sapphires in the middle. I push myself not to cry as my body freezes in shock. I stare at the beautiful ring for a moment before I look up to see Alec’s apprehensive face. Clearly I have taken too long with my answer when I know for a fact this is the easiest answer I will ever give to a question in my life. 

“Yes” It’s so simple. One little word and everything dropped into place in my heart. Alec wipes a lone tear that I didn’t know had run down my face as he leant forward to kiss me tenderly. He pulls back and pulls the ring out of the box and fits it onto my fourth finger. It fits perfectly. I have never worn a ring on that finger until now and I can’t see any other ring replacing it. I couldn’t hold myself in any longer. I grab his face and crush our lips together in a long and meaningful kiss. 

This was it. This was the moment that I had wished for all of my life. I officially get to have Alec in my life forever and Alec wants me to be a part of his life forever too. I have never felt so much happiness today than ever before. Maybe it was the love that I had felt all day from being at Izzy and Simon’s wedding surrounded my friends and family. Maybe it was the fact that even though it was almost two years ago, I still kick myself that Alec has returned to me and I got to be with the love of my life again even when I thought there wasn’t ever going to be a chance. But there was one thing I knew for sure. 

In this moment, I had never felt more complete.


End file.
